Meet the di Angelos
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Percy's mother dies and he doesn't want to stay with his abusive stepfather Gabe, so he tracks down his biological father Poseidon. Who is living with his boyfriend Hades di Angelo, his own sons and Hades' four children. Percy has to adjust to all the new things and to the feelings he developes for his not-quite-stepbrother Nico and his boyfriend. Nico/Jason/Percy slashy threesome
1. Ten Separate Lives, Linked

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || Meet the di Angelos || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Meet the di Angelos – Percy and his New Normal

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; human AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, alternate families, human AU, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, masturbation, toys, bondage, hurt/comfort, lots of family fluff, past abuse, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Jason (established), Hades/Poseidon, Thanatos/Triton (one-sided?) Herakles/Triton, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Reyna/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Zeus/Hera, Demeter/Hestia, Ares/Emily, Tristan/Aphrodite, Howward/Hecate, Frederick/Athena, Hephaestus/Esperanza, Chiron/Lupa

Percy Jackson Characters:

_**Family di Angelo**_: Hades di Angelo, Poseidon Jackson, Thanatos di Angelo, Triton Jackson, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary, Zerberus, Rainbow, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

_**Family Grace**_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Herakles Grace, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace

_**Family Chase**_: Frederick Chase, Athena Chase, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase

_**Family McLean**_: Tristan McLean, Aphrodite Beauregard, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Lacy McLean, Mitchell McLean, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie Underwood, Grover Underwood

_**Family Torrington**_: Howard Claymore, Hecate Torrington, Circe Torrington, Alabaster Claymore Torrington, Lou Ellen Torrington

_**Family Gardner**_: Demeter Gardner, Hestia Gardner, Persephone Gardner, Katie Gardner, Dakota Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Miranda Gardner

_**Family Nightshade**_: Artemis Nightshade, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade

_**Family Solace**_: Apollo Solace, Will Solace, Kayla Solace, Austin Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Rebecca Dare

_**Family Zhang la Rue**_: Ares Zhang la Rue, Emily Zhang la Rue, Clarisse Zhang la Rue, Frank Zhang la Rue, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Argentum, Aurum

_**Family Beckendorf**_: Hephaestus Beckendorf, Esperanza Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Valdez, Leo Valdez, Shane Beckendorf

_**Foster Family Castellan**_: Hermes Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Drew Tanaka, Chris Rodriguez, Kinzie Cohen, Ethan Nakamura

_**School**_: Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner, Paul Blofis, (other teachers: Howard, Frederick, Athena)

Summary: Percy's mother died and he would have to stay with his stepfather Gabe. Which was not going to happen, not if he could prevent it. So he tracks down his biological father Poseidon to live with him instead. Poseidon is living with his lover Hades, his own two sons Triton and Tyson from previous relationships and Hades' children Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel. Aside from grieving his mother's death and recovering from his previous stepfather's abuse, Percy now has to adjust to a new school, new people and a new and complicated family. Suddenly he has not one but two fathers and a whole bunch of siblings. Things get a little weird when he starts developing feelings for the son of his father's boyfriend. But Nico is in a relationship with Jason.

**Meet the di Angelos**

_Percy and his New Normal_

Chapter 1: Ten Separate Lives, Linked

/2005\

Hades di Angelo had never been lucky with his love-life.

His first wife had died in child-birth, leaving Hades alone with his firstborn son Thanatos.

His second wife was a beautiful woman he had met when he had turned to his roots in Italy. Living with Maria in Venice for a couple of years brought him his second child Bianca and his third child Nico. At least until Maria got hit by lightning. Devastated to have lost a second wife, Hades gathered his three children and returned to the US.

Where he met his third wife Marie in New Orleans. Sadly, theirs was only a short affair since he soon noticed that all she wanted was his wealth. He fought in court to keep their daughter Hazel.

With four children from three marriages, he decided to lay off the dating and focus on his family. So he settled down in a friendly suburb with a good school and friendly neighbors. Being a successful lawyer and a single father to four children was hard to handle, so he started looking for a nanny.

Which was harder than he thought it would be. There were so many creepy people out there who wanted to 'properly discipline' kids who misbehaved, who thought children should just be silent and out of sight. That was not what he wanted for his children. It had been days of searching and honestly, he was frustrated, staring at some legal documents when the door opened.

"Okay, if you had to describe yourself with one word, which one would that be?", asked Hades.

He didn't even bother to look up. The last three he had seen had answered with 'disciplined', 'stern' and 'well-mannered'. Nothing he really wanted for his little darlings. He wanted someone who'd at least use the words 'fun', 'understanding' or 'compassionate'.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious", was the rather unexpected answer.

That got Hades' attention and he looked up. What he saw was not what he had expected. Most babysitters had either been snotty-nosed teenagers trying to get a little income next to their pocket money – and he was _not_ hiring a child to watch his children – or old and bitter women. This one however was far more beautiful than anything he had seen since Maria's death. A man, a little younger than him, with wild, black hair and deep, sea-green eyes. He had the body of a swimmer, muscular and lean. He hadn't felt that attracted to a man since his college years when he had a brief affair with the man who had stolen his heart. Looking down at the application, he read the name. This was the man that had taken his heart all those years ago, before his parents had pushed him into his first marriage. Poseidon Jackson. But the other looked just as startled.

"I swear I had no idea it was you", was the next thing out of Poseidon's mouth. "I just _really_ need a job and I thought you moved to Italy years ago...? Uhm. Hi."

Hades continued to stare at Poseidon, especially since Poseidon wasn't alone. He had a teen at his hand who looked like his mini-me and a baby in his arms.

"I moved back to the US years ago", corrected Hades, still staring. "Who are those?"

"Those are Triton and Tyson, my sons. Sorry, ironically enough I couldn't find a babysitter to come here for the job interview as a babysitter", sighed Poseidon and sat down. "Say 'hello', Triton."

"Hello", said the teen with an annoyed glare. "Not like I'm thirteen and old enough to stay alone."

"H—How have you been, Poseidon?", asked Hades, feeling a little awkward.

"Well, after you left me and broke my heart to marry that... woman, I was a little desperate and stupid and thought I'd try being straight too. Which ended in three children, two of which are going to live with me", replied Poseidon. "When one of my one-night-stands dumped Tyson at my doorstep, I figured I should get my life back on track. And with Triton, I noticed I'm pretty good with children, so when I read your add for a live-in nanny, I figured that would be something..."

"Okay", nodded Hades, running one hand over his face. "So, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?"

"Oh, I've been watching Mary Poppins with Tyson yesterday, since I'm applying as a nanny and I find it highly impossible to describe any person with just one word", answered Poseidon.

It was mostly the charming smile that had made Hades agree and hire Poseidon. Also the two children he was carrying around. And the lingering feelings. For years, he had tried to get over his forceful separation from Poseidon who he had always considered the love of his life. Which most likely was the real reason why Hades agreed to hire Poseidon.

/break\

Thanatos di Angelo was the oldest di Angelo child. He was sixteen at the time and quite interested in the new guys moving into their mansion. But when his dad had said the new nanny and his two kids would be moving in, Thanatos had not expected the pretty, naked boy coming out of his shower when he himself had been on the way into said shower. He dropped his towel in surprise when the younger teen came out of the shower. Sun-kissed skin, a swimmer's body, messy, black hair and sea-green eyes as deep as the ocean itself. Those eyes were as large as humanly possible as the naked, wet boy stared at Thanatos like a deer caught by the hunter.

"Oh. Uhm. Hi?", tried the stranger flustered.

"Towel?", offered Thanatos, picking his towel up and handing it to the sea-green eyed boy.

Much to his charging, the pretty thing had decided to turn around in embarrassment. And that was one ass he was not going to forget any time soon. Which made him wonder, why that pretty and naked ass was in his room to begin with. Not that he was objecting to it.

"Care to tell why you're in my bathroom, bello?", asked Thanatos curiously.

"Yeah, well, uhm, I just moved in here with my brother and my dad and I was looking for a bathroom. I found one. Guess it's yours", mumbled the other even more embarrassed now. "Sorry, I guess you don't really want the staff's kids in your bathroom."

"No!", exclaimed Thanatos, not desiring to look like a spoiled, arrogant brat in front of the new local pretty boy. "Uhm, it's fine. My siblings are always all over the place, so feel free to use my bathroom if you want to. I mean, you live here now too, after all. I'm Thanatos, by the way."

"Triton Jackson, nice to meet you", grinned Triton and thrust his hand out.

"Yes, very nice", agreed Thanatos, his eyes roaming Triton's naked body once more.

/break\

Hazel sat on the swing in their direct neighbor's garden, with the son of their neighbors pushing her. Their new nanny had been living with them for a couple of weeks now and Hazel couldn't be happier. Poseidon was nice to her and played with her. Currently, she had managed to bug Poseidon into playing tea party with her. But then Frank had dropped by and Frank was more interesting than tea parties, so they had dashed off to the swing. Frank was really strong and good at pushing.

"Higher, Frank!", ordered the five-years old.

"So... You have a nanny now?", asked Frank curiously as he obeyed her.

"Yes! His name is Poseidon and he's fun!", nodded Hazel with a brilliant smile.

She waved her arms, pointing over to the man sitting on a blanket together with Nico, Bianca and baby Tyson, playing tea party. Frank yelped and held onto Hazel as she nearly fell off the swing.

"Hazel, dear! Why don't you and your friend join our little tea party?", called Poseidon worried.

Hazel nodded and grabbed Frank's hand, pulling the boy after her as she excitedly ran over to her new nanny. She squeezed in between Nico and Poseidon, staring adoringly at her nanny.

"Now, who's your friend, Hazel?", asked Poseidon curiously, handing plastic tea cups out.

"Is Frank! He's my bestest friend!", exclaimed the little girl with a toothy grin.

Nico didn't look happy as he had to play girly stuff with his sisters, but Hazel loved him for playing with them. She loved how much time he spend with them all. She generally loved her family.

/2006\

It was a year later that Poseidon noticed that this was not the proper working-relationship he should have with his boss. Mostly so because Hades was laying on his stomach in the living room, holding a camera and filming Tyson's first steps, with Hazel, Nico, Bianca, Triton and Thanatos piled around him. Poseidon was cautiously walking behind Tyson, his arms spread to catch his baby in case Tyson fell. The dead giveaway for Poseidon however was the proud smile on Hades' own lips, as though he was witnessing the first steps of his very own children.

"Da!", exclaimed Tyson as he fell onto his butt, making grabby motions for Poseidon.

Poseidon smiled proudly as he cradled his youngest son in his arms. But once Tyson was securely seated in his father's arms, he turned to stare at Hades with those large, hazelnut eyes of his.

"Pa!", yelped Tyson, reaching out for Hades with his chubby fingers.

And _that_ was the moment Poseidon definitely knew that Hades was way too involved in his servant's life. Blushing a little embarrassed, he ushered the other children out to get cleaned up for dinner. Leaving him alone with an equally embarrassed Hades who stared up at him. Hades stood and put the camera down, offering Poseidon to take Tyson so Poseidon could get up too. Tyson giggled happily as he snuggled up to 'his pa'. Poseidon bit his lips at the adorable picture.

"I'm sorry for that", mumbled Poseidon embarrassed. "I guess that we're living together and that your kids always call you papà, he just copies what he hears most."

"Well, I'd not... object to that", started Hades unsure, caressing Tyson's brown hair.

"What?", asked Poseidon wide-eyed, staring at Hades.

"Poseidon, I never... I never forgot about you and having you here for the past year... I still love you and I don't want to mess up again, but I'd be grateful if you'd give me another chance."

His dark eyes were honest as they stared down at Poseidon. Poseidon's heart was racing nervously. The fact that Hades had dumped him to marry a woman was what had send Poseidon into a desperate row of one-night-stands and short-term relationships with women, three of those resulting in his sons. But the truth was that he had tried everything to forget Hades, a feat he had never accomplished. He had started out trying to be professional here, but with the time he had really fallen for this family. Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel were amazing and he loved them a lot. And Hades, well, that man was like wine, he had only gotten better in the years that had passed. Strong, confident, handsome. And seemingly still interested in Poseidon as a potential lover.

Poseidon rested one hand against Hades' chest and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Hades' lips, Tyson between them giggling delighted. Hades laid one arm around Poseidon's waist to hold him.

"I know we're probably too old for this, but do you want to be my boyfriend?", asked Hades.

"Yes", replied Poseidon with a large grin.

That was the moment Poseidon knew that his life was nearly perfect. The only thing he was missing was his third son, Perseus. It had only been a short-lived affair and both, him and Sally, had known that it wasn't meant to last. Still, when she told him off and said she could raise Perseus alone, it hurt, worse than anything Poseidon had ever experienced. He often wondered how Perseus was.

/2008\

What neither Poseidon nor Hades knew was that they were highly interfering with Thanatos' plans concerning his own love-life. Which in return interfered with Triton's plans for his own love-life. For the last year, Triton had tried to build up a relationship with Thanatos, had become friends with all of Thanatos' friends and had done his best to gain Thanatos' attention. But the new relationship between their fathers had thrown Triton off-guard. Still, at least he had found friends.

There was Herakles Grace from next door, who was somewhat between Thanatos' biggest rival and best friend, if Triton got that right. Then there was Thanatos' real best friend Persephone Gardner, a beautiful girl from his class and two houses over. And there was also Circe Torrington, but Thanatos wasn't all that fond of the pseudo-witch that kept insisting she could turn men into guinea pigs, still exactly that was what had made Triton befriend her. It was their senior year – well, Triton's, Persephone's and Herakles', since Circe and Triton were two years below them.

Thanatos was in the kitchen, making them a snack since Poseidon was now not really a servant anymore and also pretty busy with a teething Tyson these days. But sometimes Triton felt as though Thanatos only did that to impress him. The weird thing with being alone with Circe, Persephone and Herakles however was the way the blonde jock kept staring at him.

"Okay, what's your problem with me, Herakles?", asked Triton annoyed, glaring at the blonde.

"You're hot, I want to kiss you", shrugged Herakles nonchalantly.

"Then kiss him!", chimed Persephone and Circe, giggling delighted.

Much to Triton's horror and surprise, Herakles did exactly that. And even more to Triton's horror and surprise, he actually liked kissing Herakles. The blonde was controlling and dominating, his arms possessively around Triton's waist, holding him close while kissing him harshly.

"So... What did I miss?", asked Thanatos, gritting his teeth as he entered the room again.

Triton and Herakles bolted apart – or rather, Triton jumped off Herakles' lap. The black-haired boy looked incredibly flustered and guilty, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen from the kiss, still with Herakles' hands on his ass. The blonde jock smirked victoriously at Thanatos. The dark-skinned jock glared viciously down at Herakles. That was the second Triton _knew_ that Herakles was Thanatos' rival and not his friend and maybe that rivalry could help Triton moving on. Either he could try a relationship with Herakles, or the jealousy would finally make Thanatos act, but whatever happened, he would get a boyfriend out of this. He was fifteen and Circe had been teasing him about being unable to get a boyfriend for so many months now.

/2009\

Life was pretty awesome for a four-years-old Tyson, because he had the most awesome family ever. While all his big siblings had to be at school, he had his dad and his papà all to himself. He was comfortably laying between Poseidon and Hades on the bed, cuddled up to them while the three of them watched _Disney's_ _Hercules_. He giggled delighted as Disney's Zeus made Pegasus.

"Horsey!", exclaimed Tyson, pointing at the screen. "Can I have horsey, daddy?"

"No. Absolutely not", huffed Poseidon horrified and shook his head.

His little baby was not going to sit on one of those tall, large beings that could easily shake him off. Yes, Poseidon himself loved horses and he loved the stables the di Angelo mansion had, but Tyson was way too young for something as dangerous as riding.

"Papà?", asked Tyson, turning large, pleading hazelnut-brown eyes on Hades.

"Maybe when you're older, bambino", chuckled Hades amused, kissing his head.

"Hades!", hissed Poseidon with a warning glare.

Tyson giggled and clapped loudly. His papà always allowed him anything while his daddy was always too worried, but he loved them both very much, just like he loved all of his siblings. Nico always knew the scariest stories and Bianca always coddled him and with Hazel, he could have great adventures, but Thanatos and Triton were always busy. But he loved his whole, messy family.

/2010\

It was in 2010, when Bianca was fourteen, that she entered the Homer High School. It was also then that for the first time, she had to focus on something else aside from her siblings. Normally, she would look up at Thanatos, but Thanatos had graduated last year. Or she would watch over her younger siblings. But Nico wasn't due to enter high school until next year and Hazel was only ten. Sure, Triton was still at high school, but somehow Thanatos was the only di Angelo he ever got warm with. And Tyson was only three. So for the first time, she had to put herself before her family. And that was nothing she was used to. It made her nervous.

"Hey. You're Bianca, right? From next door? The one that always hovers over Nico?"

Bianca startled slightly and looked up doe-eyed. It was the crazy punk-girl, the older sister of Nico's best friend Jason. The typical electric blue Grace eyes, black, unruly hair just like her father. Behind her stood two tall blondes guys, one with a scar running down his cheek, the other looking kind of scary, and two brunette girls, both a little weird and glaring over at the boys heatedly.

"Those are Zoe, Phoebe, Octavian and Luke. I'm Thalia. Nice to meet you", grinned the Grace-girl.

"Y—Yes", nodded Bianca, still staring at Thalia wide-eyed.

This was the start of a whole, new life, at least for her.

/2011\

The nice thing about life in Myosotis Lane was that everyone important was living close by. Nico had all his friends in close vicinity. There was Jason on the other side of the street, Rachel at the end of the road and Alabaster and Lou Ellen next door to Jason. Which basically were all of his best friends. The cool thing was, he could walk to school with all his friends and if they had a project to work on together, his partners were only on the other side of the road.

"So, what do you guys think about the Castellans?", asked Alabaster randomly.

He was hanging in the hammock with his younger sister and Rachel. Jason was laying on the ground beneath them, his arms crossed under his head as he stared up at the clouds, with Nico comfortably laying on top of him, Jason's shirt pushed up enough so Nico could doodle on Jason's six-pack, using his packs as panels for a stupid little comic. Jason giggled every now and then when that pen scratched his skin, only to get chided by Nico for it.

"I don't know", shrugged Nico. "I mean, taking in the Stolls was pretty awesome. They cause nothing but trouble, I loved how they wrapped Mister G's car with toilette paper."

"Yeah, dad _loved_ that", snorted Jason and rolled his eyes.

"I liked when they took Octavian in. He's awesome", hummed Rachel, looking up from her book.

"Yeah, you're like the only one thinking that, aside from Luke", snorted Alabaster.

"But I think Mister C should stop with the taking in strays thing he has going on at one point", added Lou Ellen and frowned. "I mean, it's awesome having all those new neighbors all the time, but the new one kind of freaks me out. He's always glaring... and the eye-patch! Right, Ally?"

"Uhm...", started Alabaster and flushed a little. "Sure, whatever you say."

Nico snorted amused and rolled his eyes. He knew exactly where that blush was coming from, Al always did that when looking at Ethan, which was the real reason why Alabaster had asked to begin with. Nico wasn't stupid, he knew that. He knew most things, because he was in the middle of all the gossip, what with his sisters. Life as a di Angelo in Myosotis Lane was pretty awesome.

/2012\

Life as an Ugliano in New York was hell. Percy hated it, he hated everything about his life aside from his mother. They were living in a tiny rat hole. The kids at school always made fun of him for being a little slow and dyslexic. His mother worked basically all the time to give them any chance to come by at all. And since she worked all the time, he was mostly stuck with his stepfather, who was about the worst person he had ever encountered in his life. So between the bullies at school and the abusive stepfather at home, Percy really wished for a nice, good life. One where he was safe and loved and would finally stop hurting. One with a real home, not just a hell-hole like this.

He had always wanted to get to know his real father, to see if he had siblings or... How would his life be if he had stayed with his father instead of his mother? Biting his lips, he stared at his screen.

He had googled Poseidon Jackson – his biological father – about a thousand times. And it somehow had escalated to a kind of stalkerish behavior on his side, because he kept track of every time Poseidon went onto some fancy gala with his boyfriend Hades di Angelo. It just made Percy feel so envious and sad to know what a pretty and perfect life his dad was living, not once wasting a thought on Percy probably, all happy with that new family of his.

/2013\

"You could tell my papà. He'd help you", stated Nico.

The Italian boy was laying on his back, head hanging over the bed as he stared upside-down at Jason. Jason was laying on the ground, in return staring up at Nico. Deep, dark brown locked onto electric blue. Jason folded his hands behind his head after shrugging a little.

"It's not like she's hitting me or anything", snorted Jason, glaring a little bit.

He hated his stepmother a lot. Mostly so because she hated him. Hera Grace was a loud, screeching woman. When Jason had been little, he hadn't understood why she always called him and Thalia names and why she was always fighting with their dad. Now he was sixteen and he really wasn't stupid. He knew that all his dad's travels for work with his private secretary were just excuses to get away from his wife and fuck. Which was why the secretary was so frequently changing, always a gorgeous girl, or a pretty boy. The current one was named Ganymedes and Hera was throwing a fit again, had thrown a vase against the wall and called Jason a bastard, the metaphorical horns Zeus had put onto her. Jason knew that he and Thalia weren't hers, that Zeus and Hera had been long married even when Thalia and Jason had been born. One of the few more long-lasting affairs of Zeus, but then their mother had gone into depression, died drunken in a car-accident, leaving Thalia and Jason to move in with their father, stepmother and their half-brother, Herakles. Zeus didn't care much, he spend all his time on his work trips, with his whores, leaving Hera to curse the baggage he left her with. The bastard children, the living proof of his cheating. She had dared to hit Jason once and the boy had done what had become his default-mechanism when he felt unloved. He ran to the di Angelos and cried in Nico's arms. Nico was the only one – aside from Thalia – who he trusted enough to let them see him cry. Hades had found them and asked where he had gotten the bruise. Hades made sure she'd know that if she ever raised her hand against either child again, he would drag her through the dirt in a public law-suit about child abuse. She had never hit him again, but that didn't stop her from verbally abusing him. He just took it as his cue and left for the di Angelos.

"They're just words, you can't sue someone about words", muttered Jason weakly, knowing that Hades probably could, but really just not wanting it. "Just drop it, Nick."

"I don't like it!", complained the younger one with a glare. "I don't like seeing you hurt, even if it's 'just' emotionally. I want to make it better, Jay. Tell me how."

Jason sat up and tilted his head, his cheeks a little red. "You could... uhm... kiss it better?"

Nico stared at him owlishly for a second. They had always orbited around each other. Nico wanted to protect Jason and Jason felt loved and safe with Nico, that was how it had always been. Nico leaned in slowly, blushing himself as their lips met in their very first kiss. The first of many.

* * *

_Author's note: This story won the question by about half a mile or so, so I put it up! So this a little introduction into the world and the di Angelo family. Next chapter will have Sally's death and Percy journey to find his father. Also a little more insight into their now-lives - like Jason and Nico as a couple and their friends. ;)_


	2. From Ugly to Angels

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || Meet the di Angelos || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Meet the di Angelos – Percy and his New Normal

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; human AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, alternate families, human AU, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, masturbation, toys, bondage, hurt/comfort, lots of family fluff, past abuse, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Jason (established), Hades/Poseidon, Thanatos/Triton (one-sided?) Herakles/Triton, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Reyna/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Zeus/Hera, Demeter/Hestia, Ares/Emily, Tristan/Aphrodite, Howward/Hecate, Frederick/Athena, Hephaestus/Esperanza, Chiron/Lupa

Percy Jackson Characters:

_**Family di Angelo**_: Hades di Angelo, Poseidon Jackson, Thanatos di Angelo, Triton Jackson, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary, Zerberus, Rainbow, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

_**Family Grace**_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Herakles Grace, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace

_**Family Chase**_: Frederick Chase, Athena Chase, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase

_**Family McLean**_: Tristan McLean, Aphrodite Beauregard, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Lacy McLean, Mitchell McLean, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie Underwood, Grover Underwood

_**Family Torrington**_: Howard Claymore, Hecate Torrington, Circe Torrington, Alabaster Claymore Torrington, Lou Ellen Torrington

_**Family Gardner**_: Demeter Gardner, Hestia Gardner, Persephone Gardner, Katie Gardner, Dakota Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Miranda Gardner

_**Family Nightshade**_: Artemis Nightshade, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade

_**Family Solace**_: Apollo Solace, Will Solace, Kayla Solace, Austin Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Rebecca Dare

_**Family Zhang la Rue**_: Ares Zhang la Rue, Emily Zhang la Rue, Clarisse Zhang la Rue, Frank Zhang la Rue, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Argentum, Aurum

_**Family Beckendorf**_: Hephaestus Beckendorf, Esperanza Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Valdez, Leo Valdez, Shane Beckendorf

_**Foster Family Castellan**_: Hermes Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Drew Tanaka, Chris Rodriguez, Kinzie Cohen, Ethan Nakamura

_**School**_: Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner, Paul Blofis, (other teachers: Howard, Frederick, Athena)

Summary: Percy's mother died and he would have to stay with his stepfather Gabe. Which was not going to happen, not if he could prevent it. So he tracks down his biological father Poseidon to live with him instead. Poseidon is living with his lover Hades, his own two sons Triton and Tyson from previous relationships and Hades' children Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel. Aside from grieving his mother's death and recovering from his previous stepfather's abuse, Percy now has to adjust to a new school, new people and a new and complicated family. Suddenly he has not one but two fathers and a whole bunch of siblings. Things get a little weird when he starts developing feelings for the son of his father's boyfriend. But Nico is in a relationship with Jason.

**Meet the di Angelos**

_Percy and his New Normal_

Chapter 2: From Ugly to Angels

Percy groaned and cracked one eye open. His body hurt. Everything was a blur. The last thing he remembered was being in the car with his mother, on their way to Montauk – the only place where they ever felt safe and good. But it had rained and there was something on the road and...

"Good morning, Perseus. I'm Doctor Solace", stated a pleasant voice. "How do you feel?"

"Everything hurts", mumbled Percy and groaned. "Where am I? Where's my mom?"

"I'm... so sorry, Perseus. You have been in a car accident and your... your mother, she wasn't as lucky as you. She shielded you and... she died", replied the voice – the doctor. "You're in the hospital. But don't worry, we already contacted your father and Mister Ugliano is on his way."

His mother was dead. He was in the hospital. With a broken arm and by the feeling of it, a few broken ribs. And Gabe was on his way. To do what? Pick him up and bring him 'home'? Where to? A life all alone with Gabe? Without his mother? What reasons did he have to stay at that place?

"Where are my things?", asked Percy, turning toward the doctor.

"Right here", replied the doctor, pointing at a very tattered backpack on a chair. "I'll leave you alone for a moment to gather your thoughts. As I said, your father is on his way. He'll be here soon."

It hadn't been in good condition before, but after a car accident? It looked horrible. Percy took a deep breath and stood up, his legs shaking. He knew how to walk with pain. He has been used to that for many years now. Reaching out with his right hand, the one not put into a cast, he took it and went through it. Some of his clothes were in it so he got hastily changed (as hastily as possible with the blasted cast). If Gabe was on his way here, then there was no way Percy would still be here by that time. No way. He was not returning to that rathole if Gabe was all that would be waiting there. As he pulled out a cap to put onto his head, a picture fell out of the bag. It must have loosened up, he normally carried it tugged deep, deep into the back of the bag.

It was a picture of his father, Poseidon. Arm in arm with the boyfriend. Percy had cut it out of the newspapers, from an article about Mister Hades di Angelo, the super advocate who helped humanity and fought for the rights of gays and helped children and being a fucking saint in general. The article had been about Hades getting some kind of humanity-prize. Again. Percy hadn't cared. He just liked the picture, because his father looked so happy in it. Percy wanted to be that happy too. It wasn't fair. Why did his father get the perfect boyfriend while his mother was stuck with the biggest bastard on this planet? He turned the picture around in his hand, staring at his handwriting.

Once, only once, had he really been a nosy brat. He had tracked down his father's address and phone number, in case he... He honestly didn't know why. But he called, had called a few times. When it had been especially bad. When he wanted to get out. But then a child picked up, always some bright and giggly child, sometimes a girl, sometimes a boy. And then he remembered. Poseidon had a nice life, a happy life. He didn't need someone like Percy in it. Percy didn't fit in.

But right now, this seemed like the only out he had. Back then, there had always been his mother to be considered. Now... Now she was gone. And he was alone. He had no one. He never had any friends to begin with. His mother had no family left, no grandparents or aunts and uncles. All that was left was a shitty little apartment. And Gabe. Nothing was holding him here anymore.

Gripping the photo determined, he pulled the cap into his face and shouldered his backpack. Time to get out of here. Time to get away. Time to meet his biological father.

/break\

Jason was on the way over to steal his boyfriend. The problem with the di Angelos was that they were a tight-knitted bunch. Family dinner was obligatory and they had spend the whole afternoon already playing Monopoly – their typical Sunday. Family day. Since the Graces weren't quite as tight, Jason couldn't really relate. The only one he was close to was his sister Thalia. He didn't get along with Herakles and even less so with Hera. And their dad was always working – or whoring around. He didn't understand how a happy family worked, only saw it with the di Angelos. Jason enjoyed spending time with the di Angelos, because it made him feel like part of a proper family. So he wanted to go and partake in dinner and the family movie.

Half way to the di Angelos, he paused. Which was saying a lot, because they were living on the other side of the street. But there was a boy, standing there, in the middle of the street. Ragged clothes, jeans torn at the knees – and not in the fashionable sense, but more in the old-and-worn-out sense – a New York Yankees cap on his head, black, messy hair pointing out from beneath. He looked completely misplaced here. Myosotis Lane was a rich suburbia, who lived here would never wear clothes long enough for them to basically fall apart. Jason also had never seen the kid before. Thin frame, but sun-kissed skin. He was pretty and interesting. Different. So Jason approached him.

"Hey. Can I help you? You look a little lost", offered Jason with a smile.

"I'm looking for Hades di Angelo", said Percy. "Just got... distracted by all the fancy."

"The fancy, huh?", grinned Jason amused. "Well, you're standing in front of the right house. If you want, we could go inside? I know the di Angelos pretty well. Come on."

Jason tried to take the boy's hand, but he flinched away. Jason frowned and took a closer look. The boy's left arm was in a cast, his lip was split, he had one black eye. He looked worse for wear. Tilting his head, he decided to first bring the boy to where he wanted to go. So he knocked on the door. Only seconds later did the door open and deliciousness stood in front of them. Nico di Angelo, local sex god (according to Jason), with only his black boxershorts on, hair still dripping with water, the drops running down an olive-skinned body, well-defined, strong arms and a nice sixpack. Jason licked his lips subconsciously and noted out of the corner of his eye that the stranger did the same. Wonderful. Did he just bring one of Nico's exes home to him? Hopefully not.

"Hey, Jay", grinned Nico and pulled his lover into a kiss. "You're right on time. Who's this?"

"I want to speak to Hades di Angelo", stated Percy, looking suspiciously at the couple.

"Nico!", screeched Hazel from the background. "Go and get dressed! You can't open the door like that, not even to seduce Jason! And stop seducing Jason before dinner!"

Nico grinned, pulling Jason inside. "Well, if you're here to see papà, come on in. But he's not here yet. He's at his office, forgot something there that he needs for the court date on Monday. He'll be back soon though, in time for dinner. You can wait for him inside."

Percy nodded stiffly and followed the two other boys inside. The house was ridiculously large. It looked like a fancy palace or shit. Percy shook his head as he followed them to a dining hall. Who the fuck had a dining hall? They had a tiny table in their tiny kitchen!

"Who's your friend?", asked a pretty, dark-skinned girl with golden eyes.

She was in the middle of setting the table, with the help of a very young kid, maybe first grade. The boy looked proud of the responsibility he was being handed, his hazel eyes sparkling.

"Percy", replied Percy shortly. "And I'm not a friend. I'm here to see Hades di Angelo."

"Huh", nodded the girl curiously, thrusting her hand out. "Hazel di Angelo, nice to meet you. That's my baby brother Tyson Jackson and you already met Nico. And his attachment."

"Stop calling me an attachment, Hazel!", protested Jason with a glare.

"Get changed, Nico!", ordered Hazel, ignoring the blonde. "And bring the others with you."

Nico nodded his head and left, pulling Jason along upstairs. Hazel heaved a long-suffering sigh before she returned to the kitchen to bring more. Percy just sat there awkwardly.

"You look like daddy", observed Tyson curiously and hopped onto a chair.

Wow. The seven-years old was the most intelligent member of the family. Great. Percy glared.

"Shush. Go and help your sister", grunted Percy, making shunning motions with his hands.

But Tyson just giggled and walked over to him, hugging his middle. "You're funny. I like you."

With that, the little boy left, leaving Percy on his own. Green eyes roamed the dining hall. His fingers traced one of the pretty plates. Golden rim, a fancy pattern of the ocean. Each plate seemed to show something different. A story. Percy stood, intrigued. He walked around the table, looking.

"They tell the story of Loki, the trickster god of the underworld. From the Nordic myths", explained a soft voice, slowly coming closer. "His adventures with his blood-brother Odin."

A beautiful girl emerged from the stairs, looking a lot like Half-Naked Hot (Percy hadn't listened to what his name was, but this one seemed to fit). Olive-skin, black, long curls framing her curves. She was wearing a white silken dress that probably had been made by some big-time designer.

"Hi", said Percy, a little awkwardly. "I'm here to see... your father."

"Nico already said something like that", nodded the girl amused. "I'm Bianca. Nice to meet you."

Percy nodded slowly and sat back down. He felt awkward and like an intruder. He didn't want the pretty girl to think he was walking around because he wanted to steal something. She just smiled at him softly and sat down next to him, grabbing one of the plates on her way and placing it in front of him. He frowned as he saw two horses, snuggling up to each other, an eight-legged foal between them. He loved horses. This one was a little weird, with eight legs, but kind of cute.

"One time, Loki turned into a beautiful mare to seduce the fastest running horse there was. He carried a foal with eight legs, one that would later become Odin's companion", explained Bianca.

Percy nodded, not sure what to say to that. The plate was pretty, very detailed and beautifully painted. He had a hunch that all plates were unique pieces, one of a kind things. Expensive.

"Okay. If those slackers don't come down soon, I will kick them in the butt!", declared Hazel.

She came back, carrying a tray with glasses. Fancy crystal glasses. Percy was not going to touch anything here. He would probably never be able to pay for the stuff if he broke it. Hazel sat down on Bianca's other side, tugging Tyson with her. The boy kept staring intensely at Percy. Four males walked down the stairs. The couple from earlier, but the blonde was limping in a very obvious manner. One of the others was a tall and broad black guy. Smoking hot. And the next... wow. He looked nearly identical to Percy, just older and also a little sharper around the cheekbones.

"Those are Thanatos and Triton. And they're going to bring the food now", introduced Hazel.

The four guys heaved sighs and obeyed their younger sister. One carried a plate with three chickens, marinaded and smelling delicious, most likely also filled. The next brother carried a large pot with peas and carrots and corn. The third had a gigantic bowl of fresh, lush salad in his arms. And the most important one. The sauce. Smelling really delicious and looking good. His stomach growled.

"Our guest seems hungry", chuckled Nico amused.

Jason sat down next to Percy at the head of the table, with Nico on his other side and opposite Bianca. The two oldest brothers took their places on Nico's side of the table. Percy grew a little uncomfortable, sitting there at the family table with his... siblings? He had to think that this would be how things could have been if his father had kept him. Being part of this.

"Children! We're home!", called a voice.

"Good. Dinner is getting cold", called Bianca back, amused. "Hurry up."

She was walking around the table, serving everyone a bit of everything. Percy grew even more uncomfortable as she filled the horse-plate with food for him. And then they entered and damn it, they looked just as perfect and happy as they had on the picture. How was that possible? He thought the photo had just been a picture, just posing. But this shit was for real. _They_ were for real.

"Oh. We have guests", noted Hades curiously as he took his place at the other head of the table.

Poseidon smiled curiously and followed his boyfriend, sitting down next to Hades, opposite Percy. There was a giant, long table between them and yet here they were. Percy and his father.

"I'm Percy Ugliano", said Percy softly, unsure. "I came... I wanted... I..."

Hades caught on with the nervousness of the teen. Something was worrying the boy, there was something he wanted to get off his chest, but he didn't know how. He needed time to muss it over.

"Eat first, talk then. You look starved, boy", chuckled Hades amused, one eyebrow cocked.

Percy blushed when his stomach growled as if on cue. He hadn't eaten properly in days. Everyone around him started eating, so he did it too. This family, they just... they fell into banter. Talking about their day, making plans for tomorrow. The perfect, little family. Only when they were half way through the meal did Hades return his attention to their guest.

"Now, Percy. What was it you wanted to say?", asked the lawyer tentatively.

"I need your help", said Percy and locked eyes with Hades. "You're the best lawyer, right? I need you to take my case. I... uhm... I don't have money, really, but... I need your help."

"And you come to my home for that?", questioned Hades, arching one eyebrow.

"It was the only address I had", shrugged Percy, still staring at Hades.

The food was amazing and the kids around here were so cheerful. He changed his mind. He wouldn't intrude on this perfect, little family. They didn't need a burden like him. He didn't belong to this world. He was like Alice, gone through the rabbit hole. He needed to get out of this Wonderland again somehow. He was not going to stay here and force himself onto a family that didn't need him, didn't even want him. After all, Poseidon had never bothered to call before.

"What kind of case may that be, Mister Ugliano?", wanted Hades to know, straightening some.

"I need you to declare me of age. You can do that, right? I'm sixteen, I'm basically an adult anyway. You could do that, make me a legal adult so I can stay on my own, right?", asked Percy.

"Why should he do that?", snorted Thanatos, glaring at the stranger.

A raggedy boy, just appearing on their doorsteps, wanting their father to take a pro bono case? Without any word of explanation? Thanatos was studying hard to join his father's law firm. He knew better than to take a boy like this by his word. Maybe a little druggie, living on the streets, wanting to be free from his parents' rules? They had encountered those before. Those that thought just because Hades helped children, he'd free them from all responsibility. Percy frowned and stood, spotting today's newspaper on the commode close by. Grabbing it, he looked through it until he found the right page. Very much in the back. Where else? Why should his mother's death made the front page? Just another lost soul, with all the bad news, what did one more matter... Opening the newspaper at that page, he placed it in front of Hades. Both adults pulled it closer to read.

_Local Sally Ugliano (36) dies in tragic car accident, leaving her son Perseus Ugliano (16), who survived the accident by a miracle, and her husband Gabriel Ugliano (43) to mourn..._

"My mother died two days ago, Friday night. I need you to declare me of age so I don't have to return to my stepfather. It's really simple as that", said Percy. "You help kids. Kids like me, don't you? You got prizes for this kind of shit. So help me too."

"Demanding prat", snorted Hades and shook his head. "I'm sorry for your loss, boy. But after your mother's death, you should value the family you have left. I do help children who are in... bad places. But I don't take cases without any proof that the place they're stay-"

"Perseus", read Poseidon out loud, pulling the newspaper all to him. "Perseus, this says Perseus."

"Yes", nodded Percy, cocking one eyebrow. "But I go by Percy. Doesn't sound as old-fashioned."

Nico frowned confused. His father looked interested. Hades believed that there was a reason this Perseus/Percy-guy wanted to get away from his home, but Hades didn't just bow to a kid's whim. He wanted something more. A truth; the boy's truth. What was strange was Poseidon's behavior. And Nico's siblings seemed to think the same. Triton pushed his plate away some so he could lay his arms on the table top, leaning forward to inspect his father's expression. Thanatos was more concerned by Triton's concern. Hazel and Bianca looked worried. Tyson was still devouring every piece of food that he could reach, not noticing the shift in atmosphere.

"You're Sally's son, Perseus?", asked Poseidon slowly. "Your mother's name is Sally. That's not... not a coincident. Not with a name like that, that your mother would be named Sally... You can't..."

"So you _do_ know about me", hummed Percy intrigued, cocking his head to look at Poseidon for a second as though this turn of events was unexpected to him, before turning back to Hades. "I guess we reached the point in the conversation where I tell you why you should take my case for free then, because after not paying aliments for sixteen years, I guess your boyfriend owes me enough to pay off for this. Hi, by the way. I'm your boyfriend's bastard son. Pleased to meet you."

A very awkward silence befell the room. Hades stared, looked at the boy properly for the first time. Hidden under the cap and the baggy clothes, it was a little hard to make it out, but looking closely, it was painfully obvious. His physiques, his dark, messy hair, the same nose and the eyes. Those sea-green depths that Hades had ever only encountered in Poseidon and Triton.

"He's your third son?", whispered Hades, leaning over to Poseidon.

"There can't possibly be many boys named Perseus, born to a woman named Sally", muttered Poseidon and shook his head. "You are... You are my son. But... Why...?"

"Why I'm here? Like I said, I need some legal help and I can't afford a lawyer. I thought I could guilt your boyfriend into taking my case. Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair in no time", huffed Percy, arms crossed over his chest. "I'll be out as soon as everything is finished."

Poseidon frowned and wanted to stand. He wanted to shout and to cry and to... He didn't exactly know. This was all just too sudden and too cold. He had always pictured meeting Percy to be a warm and welcoming thing to happen. But this wasn't anything like it.

"Why do you want to get away from home so badly?", asked Nico softly, looking at Percy.

"Because I've had half the broken ribs even before I got into the car accident", replied Percy nonchalantly, his eyes cold and hard as he glared at the inquisitive boy. "And without my mother, I have no reason to ever return to this place or this man again. Not even the laws can make me."

Poseidon grew angry and sad and tired and confused. This man, this stepfather, he had abused Poseidon's little baby? All these years, the only reason why Poseidon had stayed clear had been because he had thought his baby would be safe with Sally. He stood abruptly, so the chair fell over and hit the ground. The sound echoed through the eerily silent room. Percy froze up when the man suddenly walked toward him, unsure what was happening. But a hug was the last thing he expected.

"You're not going back to any place where you're not safe, Perseus", declared Poseidon, hugging Percy as tightly as Percy's injuries would allow. "You will stay with us. Here. Like you should have a long time ago. You're my son and... and... I can't even express how sorry I am that I hadn't been there to protect you. But I will. I will never let anyone harm you again."

Percy growled and pushed his father off, glaring. "I don't want to play happy family with you and the people you _chose over me_. I just want my own life!"

Poseidon was stunned and took a step back, as though he had been hit. That was what Percy thought of him? A heartbroken expression passed over his face. Hades hated that expression.

"Nico, why don't you bring Percy upstairs, show him one of the empty bedrooms? He looks in dire need of a shower and sleep. I'll take your case, Percy. But first, rest. I'll see what I can do."

Percy looked suspicious, still glaring. He was like a beaten dog, chased into a corner. Still, when the Hot One stood and motioned for Percy to follow, the promise of a bed and a bath were too tempting to resist. After all, if he'd run now and sleep on the streets, he could hardly stay in touch of his new lawyer and chances were high the police would track him down and bring him back to Gabe. He was not going to risk being picked up by the police and brought to Gabe like a stray dog just because he had too much pride and was too suspicious.

"Fine. I'll stay. But only until this thing is over", grunted Percy and followed Nico upstairs.

Poseidon stared after Percy, still with that heartbroken expression on his face. At least until Hades stepped up to him. Poseidon's first reaction was anger, so he hit the other man's chest. Triton and Thanatos urged the girls on to help and clear the table. To leave the room. Jason took Tyson by the hand and brought the youngest one upstairs too, to play with him.

"Why did you do that?! Why did you say that?! I won't just let my son-", started Poseidon to rant.

"I said I take his case. I never said I'd help him stay on his own", interrupted Hades, wrapping his arms around Poseidon's waist. "All those years that I have had you at my side now, there was always one wish you had, your heart's desire, the one thing I had never been able to give you for not even money could buy it. To have your son Perseus with you too. The way I see it, his case isn't to be declared of age, but rather to have you assigned as his legal guardian instead of his stepfather. Tomorrow, I'll look into it. Have some private investigators look through this Gabriel-character, asking Percy for permission to look into his medical files. Don't worry, amato bello."

"Thank you, love", whispered Poseidon, voice muffled by Hades' chests, tears soaking his shirt.

"You don't need to thank me for that, Don", chuckled Hades lowly. "How about we go upstairs, wouldn't want the kids to see you having a mental melt-down?"

"Don't make fun of me", muttered Poseidon and rubbed his eyes. "Imagine it would be one of yours! You'd only get to meet your child as a teenager and then you learn the one who was supposed to protect him in your place had been doing impossible things to your child?!"

"Poseidon", started Hades tenderly and lifted Poseidon's chin so his boyfriend looked up at him. "The way I see it, your children are mine too. I love Triton and Tyson not any less. So I understand what you feel, amore. And I promise you, I'll do the best I can to keep him safe."

Poseidon leaned against Hades' side as Hades guided him upstairs and toward their bedroom for some privacy. Neither of them really wanted to discuss any of this with the children just now. At least Hades didn't want the children to see Poseidon so devastated. For now, Poseidon needed time to sort his thoughts, he didn't need to be confronted with curious, nagging children.

/break\

Thanatos, Triton, Hazel and Bianca were in the kitchen, taking care of everything in silence. Hazel was putting Tupperware out for Bianca to fill with the left-overs – of which they had many, because after the most recent events, they had suddenly felt not as hungry anymore. Triton was doing the dishes, his arms elbow-deep in soap while Thanatos dried them off.

"What... just happened in there?", asked Hazel when she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"My brother found us", replied Triton simply, monotonously.

"It's... not like we didn't know that there was another Jackson out there", pointed Bianca out, closing one of the Tupperware boxes and putting it into the fridge.

"Yeah, but I thought dad said that he's happy and that his mother hogs him and doesn't want him to meet us!", exclaimed Hazel upset, glaring at them. "He doesn't look happy to me!"

"Well, we can only assume what was going through that woman's head", grunted Triton darkly, dropping a plate back into the sink. "I'll finish those later. I need a break."

He practically stormed out of the kitchen. Thanatos' eyes flickered between the dishes, his sisters and the Jackson who was fleeing the scene. Bianca sighed softly and nudged her brother.

"Go after him, he looks really winded", muttered the Italian tenderly.

Thanatos nodded stiffly and stalked upstairs, after the other. Hazel was still glaring and Bianca thought it better to give her another moment to calm down and think to herself. She understood where the younger di Angelo was coming from, after all. When Tyson, Triton and Poseidon had moved in with them, Poseidon had a lot of pictures and a few of them were of a baby boy who was neither Tyson nor Triton. Poseidon had explained it to them, told them that he had another son, one who was living a happy life with his mommy and that it was fine. Hazel was right, this didn't look or sound right at all. Bianca put the last Tupperware boxes into the fridge, closing the door maybe a little too loudly. The boy was what? Fifteen? Sixteen? She wasn't sure if she wanted to know how long the abuse had been going on, or what _exactly_ the boy had been through.

* * *

_Author's note: First of all, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't write reviews acting like I already abandoned the story or haven't updated in eons only because it's been two weeks, guys. I have A LOT of other stories and a private life too, okay? I get that you want an update when you like a story, I'm the same, but I'm only human too, you know.__  
_

_Sooo! Next chapter will have the thoughts of the different di Angelos and Jacksons on the new guy in the house, Percy adjusting to living in the fancy palace-thingy (his words, not mine ;P) and Hades playing Papa Bear and having a conversation with Gabe._


	3. No Charity Case

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || Meet the di Angelos || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Meet the di Angelos – Percy and his New Normal

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; human AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, alternate families, human AU, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, masturbation, toys, bondage, hurt/comfort, lots of family fluff, past abuse, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Jason (established), Hades/Poseidon, Thanatos/Triton (one-sided?) Herakles/Triton, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Reyna/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Zeus/Hera, Demeter/Hestia, Ares/Emily, Tristan/Aphrodite, Howward/Hecate, Frederick/Athena, Hephaestus/Esperanza, Chiron/Lupa

Percy Jackson Characters:

_**Family di Angelo**_: Hades di Angelo, Poseidon Jackson, Thanatos di Angelo, Triton Jackson, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary, Zerberus, Rainbow, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

_**Family Grace**_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Herakles Grace, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace

_**Family Chase**_: Frederick Chase, Athena Chase, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase

_**Family McLean**_: Tristan McLean, Aphrodite Beauregard, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Lacy McLean, Mitchell McLean, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie Underwood, Grover Underwood

_**Family Torrington**_: Howard Claymore, Hecate Torrington, Circe Torrington, Alabaster Claymore Torrington, Lou Ellen Torrington

_**Family Gardner**_: Demeter Gardner, Hestia Gardner, Persephone Gardner, Katie Gardner, Dakota Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Miranda Gardner

_**Family Nightshade**_: Artemis Nightshade, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade

_**Family Solace**_: Apollo Solace, Will Solace, Kayla Solace, Austin Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Rebecca Dare

_**Family Zhang la Rue**_: Ares Zhang la Rue, Emily Zhang la Rue, Clarisse Zhang la Rue, Frank Zhang la Rue, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Argentum, Aurum

_**Family Beckendorf**_: Hephaestus Beckendorf, Esperanza Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Valdez, Leo Valdez, Shane Beckendorf

_**Foster Family Castellan**_: Hermes Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Drew Tanaka, Chris Rodriguez, Kinzie Cohen, Ethan Nakamura

_**School**_: Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner, Paul Blofis, (other teachers: Howard, Frederick, Athena)

Summary: Percy's mother died and he would have to stay with his stepfather Gabe. Which was not going to happen, not if he could prevent it. So he tracks down his biological father Poseidon to live with him instead. Poseidon is living with his lover Hades, his own two sons Triton and Tyson from previous relationships and Hades' children Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel. Aside from grieving his mother's death and recovering from his previous stepfather's abuse, Percy now has to adjust to a new school, new people and a new and complicated family. Suddenly he has not one but two fathers and a whole bunch of siblings. Things get a little weird when he starts developing feelings for the son of his father's boyfriend. But Nico is in a relationship with Jason.

**Meet the di Angelos**

_Percy and his New Normal_

Chapter 3: No Charity Case

About an hour later, Bianca sat in front of her vanity, with her sister Hazel behind her, brushing her hair. After they had finished cleaning the kitchen – and they had taken some extra time, their motions slowed down by their thoughts – they had retreated back upstairs. But Bianca didn't feel like leaving Hazel alone would be a good idea, she looked too upset, so Bianca stayed. The two sisters were silent, both contemplating their own thoughts. Hazel hummed softly as she put the brush away and started braiding her older sister's hair. Bianca stared thoughtful at Hazel.

"I don't want to picture how it would have been if your mother had kept you... if she had ended up in a wrong marriage. _You_ could be Percy, standing down there, all alone, not... fitting in", whispered Bianca softly, concerned. "He must feel awful. Out of place. He looked that way when I first saw him. Like he was afraid to touch anything, as though he just... didn't belong here."

"Well, he doesn't. Don't look at me like that, that's not what I meant", replied Hazel. "I mean... look at him. He's obviously not exactly from a rich family. Have you seen his clothes? And his backpack? He was probably intimidated by all the expensive stuff that's just uselessly staying around while they probably didn't even have enough money to get him new clothes... This is a completely different world for him. _I_ would be feeling completely out of place."

"I feel bad for him", agreed Bianca concerned.

/break\

Triton was pacing the room, had been doing so ever since he had stormed out of the kitchen. Up and down, down and up. He was gesturing wildly, every now and then muttering something to himself. The room he was pacing was not his own though, it was Thanatos'. And Thanatos was right now laying on his own bed, propped up on his elbows, grinning amused as he watched, just like he had done for the past hour. He didn't particularly care about the new kid – he was feeling bad for what Percy had been through, yes, but he was also used to his father taking in strays. Like Poseidon, Triton and Tyson. Percy was just another Jackson they would take in and Thanatos was okay with that. Everything else Percy had been through would be sorted out later. His father would do that.

"Tri? Would you stop pacing for long enough to share your thoughts with me?", asked Thanatos.

"I have a brother!", exclaimed Triton, hands in the air. "I mean, I always knew there was one more, aside from Tyson. But... I never thought I'd meet him. Dad always said... that the boy's mother didn't want for us to have contact with him. He was always just a name. Now he has a face. And an abusive stepfather. I don't like that. I don't like that one of my baby siblings got hurt and I couldn't protect him! That's not... not okay! And did you see the way he flinched away from dad?!"

"Tri, calm down", whispered Thanatos softly and stood.

He walked over to Triton and hugged the younger man. He knew that Triton was very protective of his younger siblings. Had been ever since Hazel once fell out of a tree and broke her leg. She didn't stop crying and Triton carried her back home and cuddled her until Nico found their parents. Triton liked to be in control, he wanted to make sure that his family was safe.

/break\

Nico was just opening the curtains so a little light could flood the unused room. It was very dusty, but it was probably far more than Percy was used to anyway. Concerned, dark eyes wandered back to the green-eyed teen. The boy had his arms crossed and stood around a little awkwardly, looking around. It was obvious that Percy felt intimidated by all the expensive things around the house.

"You can make it more homey, of course. Tone it down some, if that would make you more comfortable", offered Nico and placed Percy's backpack on the desk. "Do you need clothes?"

"I'm not a charity case", grunted Percy angered. "I don't need your pity."

"It was actually concern and not pity", corrected Nico and cocked one eyebrow. "You only have a tiny backpack with you and that's kind of... singed. I was just wondering if you needed a fresh change of clothes, or if you have something clean on you."

"Oh", nodded Percy, frowning a little. "I could... use some clothes, yes... Thank you."

"I'll go and get them for you. And a towel. And a robe, if you'd like", offered Nico with a smile.

The Italian turned away to leave the room, but Percy stopped him. "Hold on, Sex on Legs!"

Nico stumbled over his own feet at that and turned around wide-eyed. "What did you just call me?"

"I'm not good with names", shrugged Percy, looking Nico up and down. "And being as loaded as you are, you surely must own a mirror. Have you ever seen yourself, Mister Armani Model? Now get over here and help me undress, if you're so eager to be helpful."

"W—What?", stammered Nico, blinking a couple of times at the bolt boy.

Percy just rolled his eyes and lifted his broken arm. Nico grinned sheepishly and walked over to help Percy out of his clothes. He couldn't help but stare a little. Percy was well-defined and thoroughly gorgeous. Aside from the countless scars and bruises littering Percy's body.

"What? Are you pitying me or eye-fucking me? Please stop both", snorted Percy amused and shook his head. "Just... get me clothes, I'll go and take a long, long shower now."

Turning around, Percy left the bedroom to get into the connected bathroom, swaying his hips some, well-aware of the dark eyes staring at his ass. He grinned a little at that. He was used to being stared at. For being a ragged delinquent. But never before had such a handsome guy stared at him with such interest. It made him feel kind of good, to have a hot guy looking at him like that. A blush lit up his face when he thought that he had actually said the name _out loud_. It had been a slip, really. But it was a good thing he was so excellent on covering his emotions up, because otherwise he would have turned into a stuttering, blushing mess. He'd never be able to look Hot into the eyes.

Once he had the door closed behind him, he took a startled look around. This bathroom was bigger than his old bedroom. Heck, his new bedroom was bigger than their old apartment! No, not his. It wasn't his bedroom, it was just the place he would be crashing at until everything legal was through. Taking a shaky breath, he climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water. Moaning softly, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of warm water. Last time he had taken a warm shower had been two weeks ago, because Gabe had lost the money for their warm water bills during a poker game. Gabe. The thought of never having to return to that man filled him with so much relief that his knees gave in. Taking another shaky breath, he slid down the wall and sat down under the hot stream, his legs pulled up against his chest. He would never return to Gabe again. But he would also never return to his mother again, because she was _dead_. For the first time since he had learned about his mother's death did he allow himself to cry. He had to keep his shit together to leave the hospital, to track down Hades and Poseidon, to stay on the streets. He couldn't afford to cry. But right now, right here, he was all alone and he could finally drop the act. If there was one thing Percy knew how to do, it was acting tough. He had to, if he wanted to survive. To live with Gabe, he could never show his pain. To endure the bullies, he could never show how much it hit home. He was good at sucking it up and giving others snark, only when he was alone did he allow himself to be weak and hurt and broken. He shook under his tears and the thought that his mother was dead.

/break\

Hades sighed softly as he combed his fingers through dark, silken hair. Poseidon was laying curled together next to him, his head on Hades' lap while Hades was on the laptop. He was looking up Gabriel Ugliano. And Sally, for that matter. He was also mailing some of his contacts, his most trusted PI, his contact with the police department, the local prosecutor. Just some precautions. He wanted to get this started and over with as soon as possible.

"Father?"

"Yes, Nico?", grunted Hades and looked up. "What can I do for you? But be quiet, Poseidon finally fell asleep. He's been crying for ten minutes straight when we got to our room."

Nico threw a concerned look at his nearly-stepfather. "Is he doing alright, papà?"

"It was a lot to take in, that his son is here and... was abused", whispered Hades softly. "He feels guilty, for not having been able to protect the boy. Now, what did you want to say, bambino?"

"I just... I gave Percy the room opposite mine. I want to keep an eye on him", stated Nico. "He's taking a shower. I saw... his injuries. He said his mother died Friday. That's been two days ago, the car accident. He should be in the hospital. Maybe you should call Mister Solace over?"

"Good idea. Thank you", nodded Hades. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd look after your new fratellino a bit. I don't think he's very comfortable around here, bambino."

Baby brother? Nico cocked one eyebrow and nodded before leaving again. He had just met the guy an hour ago, they weren't brothers. Not even related. But then again, Hades just wanted to make sure that Nico and the others would develop a sense of protectiveness over the new boy. Not that that hadn't already happened the moment the defensive and obviously hurt boy had entered their home. Closing the bedroom door of his parents slowly, he headed for his own room, hoping to find his lover there. He smiled slightly when he indeed found Jason laying on his stomach on the ground, building a castle out of wooden blocks with Tyson.

"Hey, boys, what are you up to?", asked Nico softly and knelt over Jason to kiss his neck.

"We build a castle!", exclaimed Tyson proudly, holding his Nico-figurine up. "You're a prince!"

The up side of having a loaded father? Tyson had little figures of each member of the family. Nico bit his lips at the Jason-figurine that was wearing a dress. Jason grunted annoyed.

"Jason is your princess", grinned Tyson before frowning. "Can I have a Percy-doll too?"

"I'm sure papà will get you one", laughed Nico amused. "My princess, do you like your dress?"

"Fuck you", muttered Jason lowly, glaring. "How's the kid doing?"

"Showering", said Nico with a frown. "I hope he's alright. He's very defensive. Rude. Cornered."

"He has walls. Protects himself, I guess", stated Jason softly. "Everything is foreign to him and all."

"Fratellone, play with us!", demanded Tyson, tugging on Nico's sleeve.

The topic of Percy was off the table for now, because his baby brother demanded attention.

/break\

Percy was stunned when he looked at the dolphin clock in the bathroom (not just because it was a dolphin clock), because the numbers on it indicated that he had spend two hours in the showers. Then again, it was warm, running water and the shower was actually clean and beautiful. He used the overly fluffy towel to dry himself, snuggling up into it. But then he spotted the equally fluffy robe. He sighed softly as he put it on. And the... _Nightmare Before Christmas_ boxer-shorts? Percy snickered as he imagined Hot&Handsome in those boxers. So the bad-ass had a cute side too? He contemplated the jeans and shirt, but in the end only took the black shirt with the silver skull on the front. He wasn't planning on leaving the bedroom again today, he would just curl together on the bed for the rest of the day. Which didn't work out when he entered the bedroom again.

"Hello again, Percy, nice to see you again. I got worried when you were gone by the time your... stepfather arrived. Hades explained the situation to me. I had no idea."

Percy glared suspiciously at the blonde doctor from the hospital. And Hades and Poseidon.

"I called our neighbor to check you through, make sure you're alright", stated Hades.

"I... We'll leave you alone for that, of course", murmured Poseidon softly as he walked up to Percy and pulled the boy into another unwilling hug. "I just want to make sure you're... fine..."

"I'm not fine", snorted Percy and pushed the other off.

"If you'd give us a moment?", suggested Apollo Solace, staring at Hades and Poseidon.

The blonde doctor waited until the other two adults left before turning his attention back to Percy.

/break\

The examination was sort of humiliating, but also a little relieving. He had a few bruises, the broken bones that he already had known about. The arm and the ribs would be healing up, so what was all the fuss about? The blonde doctor left to talk to Hades and Poseidon, had even asked Percy if he'd be okay with the doc showing Percy's medical files to the adults. Percy didn't care, he just collapsed backward on the bed. What did it matter to him what those two knew about him? Hades would have to learn sooner of later if he was supposed to get Percy out of this whole messed-up situation. He closed his eyes, wanting to finally rest. The knocking on the door interrupted him though.

"Leave me alone! I just want my fucking sleep!", exclaimed Percy and threw a pillow at the door.

He hadn't slept in two days. Not really, at least. The park wasn't exactly safe enough to sleep peacefully. He really just wanted to sleep and he also really didn't want to deal with any di Angelo or Jackson right now. Someone chuckled and threw the pillow back at him. Percy glared when Poseidon entered. His glare intensified when his biological father sat down next to him.

"Why would Sally ever marry someone who'd hurt you?", asked Poseidon bluntly.

"We needed money", shrugged Percy and sat up some. "He had money. Acted nice."

"Why would you need money? Why didn't she go to her parents?", asked Poseidon confused.

"Died. In a plane crash when I was two", replied Percy softly. "And we needed the money because her uncle was dieing. Cancer. Treatment is fucking expensive, but he was the only family she had left. Gabe was acting all kind and generous, supporting her and shit. Asked her to marry him, helped her with uncle Rich and me and everything. They got hitched and Gabe unraveled. The money he had, he had won. He's a gambler. And he's an angry drunk when he loses. Things went downhill after uncle Rich died and Gabe started losing his money... He started beating her, she started working five jobs at once to somehow afford us. Since she's... was... the one with the regular income, she would have ended up paying for Gabe if they'd gotten divorced and the apartment and car still were his. So she stayed. Endured. I don't think she even knew that he beats me too. I never wanted her to feel guilty for it, so I never told her. And I always got into fights in school anyway."

"He... beat you often...?", asked Poseidon softly, tracing Percy's black eye.

"Only when he was drunk and lost a game", shrugged Percy indifferently. "Look, stop with the parental approach. You don't care. You never cared. It's why you chose them over me. So can't we just pretend we're two strangers until I'm out of here?"

"I care, Perseus. I always cared", whispered Poseidon, looking at Percy with guilty and hurt eyes. "I didn't choose them over you. I mean, sure I chose them, but not _over_ you. I wanted you too. I had Triton, because his mother was in over her head. And Tyson, his mother just dumped him on my doorstep. But your mother, she told me off. _She_ didn't want me in your life. I... I had slept with her, but I'm gay and I think she couldn't forgive me for that, for getting her pregnant but not loving her. She forbid me to contact you, but I wanted to. I know you don't believe me and I know you won't, not for a long time, but just... I care. I love you, Perseus, you're my baby."

He leaned over and kissed Percy's forehead before standing. Percy glared after him until the adult was gone. And then he just collapsed on the bed and curled together, out like a candle in a second.

/break\

Poseidon was laying sprawled all over Hades, grunting slightly as his pillow started moving. When Hades seriously tried to push him off, Poseidon swatted at Hades' face. The lawyer chuckled softly. Poseidon groaned and cracked one eye open to glare at the clock.

"Are you out of your mind? It's like... the middle of the night", groaned Poseidon tired.

"I have a meeting. In the city", replied Hades, worming his way out from under his lover to get dressed. "I'm not sure how long it will take. Make sure Hazel, Nico and Bianca aren't late to school. Have fun with Tyson and Percy today. Maybe you can do some... bonding? Ti amo, vero amore."

Poseidon hummed softly when Hades planted a last tender kiss on his lips. The lawyer smiled amused. And then he grabbed his suitcase and left. He had to get going, he didn't want to be stuck in morning traffic on his way to New York. He had thought the whole night about this. The legal struggle of getting guardianship over Percy, the whole trial. Putting _Percy_ through the trial. Through seeing Gabriel again and having to tell in detail about the abuse. No, Hades had a different plan.

"Who the fuck are you?", slurred a drunk, disgusting man once Hades reached the right address.

"I'm a lawyer. My name is Hades di Angelo", replied Hades, looking the man up and down, not hiding his disgust. "Are you Mister Ugliano?"

"Yes", grunted Gabe with a glare. "Whose lawyer?"

"Percy's", supplied Hades and pushed past Gabe into the tiny apartment, unpacking a pen and some documents, placing them on the table. "You'll have to sign here, here and here."

"Excuse me?", asked the bald man, blinking a couple of times, slamming the door.

"When you married Sally, you took over guardianship of Percy. You will sign your rights away and transfer them over to my boyfriend, Percy's biological father", explained Hades.

"Fags?", snorted Gabe before bursting into laughter. "Of course the little queer has a faggot daddy!"

Gabe's laughter died doown when Hades stood upright, looming over the drunk man like a dangerous shadow of death. "You will sign these papers now, so Percy is ours. You will never contact him again. You will never show your face around him again."

"Or else? Are you going to sue me?", snarled Gabe viciously. "I was his father for eight years. Where has that faggy boyfriend of yours been? You really think the state would give him to you?"

"You _abused_ him. A child. A child who has been in your care", growled Hades and stepped closer.

"Prove it", snickered the man. "He's a little shit, always gets in trouble. Try proving that I broke his ribs and not someone he provoked with his shitty manners. Either way, he deserved it, the little shit he is. Someone has to teach the bastard some manners. I get child support from the state for the brat. I'm not giving up on free money. What you going to do about that, big bad lawyer?"

Hades leaned in and whispered. "I will break your leg. And your other leg. And then your left arm. And if you're still not willing to sign, we'll have a problem because I'm running out of limbs to break. So I may be in need of cutting things off. Ears, or things that... dangle..."

"Y—You wouldn't dare", grunted Gabe in disbelief.

Hades' dark eyes pierced right through Gabe's soul as his hand shot forward and, in one swift movement, he bend the index and middle finger of Gabe's left hand so far back that it cracked loudly and Gabe went down with a curse. Hades straightened his suit.

"I'd recommend you sign the papers before I continue", offered Hades monotonously "His room?"

Gave growled and pointed into the general direction of what could best be described as a broom closet. Hades took his suitcase and entered the small room, going through the things. He took the few framed pictures of Percy and who Hades assumed to be Sally, as well as those clothes that weren't worn down too badly. There were a few notebooks that looked personal, a couple of DVDs and things that looked important. Even toys, like the bright blue bear sitting in the middle of the pillow on the bed. He stuffed everything he thought Percy would appreciate into the suitcase. By the time he entered the living room again, the papers were signed.

"It was a great pleasure doing business with you, Mister Ugliano", said Hades, taking the papers. "But be assured that if you ever come close to Percy again, I will be back. And I will do more than just break some of your fingers. I hope I made myself clear, Mister Ugliano."

Gabe cursed beneath his breath as Hades left. The lawyer smirked like a shark and, once inside his car, he put the suitcase onto the other seat and pulled a dictation machine out, winding it back and hitting the play button while leaning back in the leather seat.

"-_Try proving that I broke his ribs and not someone he provoked with his shitty manners_."

The smirk took an even more wicked turn. He had wanted to avoid the legal fight for Percy's sake, but that didn't mean Hades would let this dirty cockroach stay free. He had made an appointment with the prosecutor. With the statement, the medical files and the testimony from Apollo, hopefully Percy could be kept out of the trial at all. Percy was theirs now. His and Poseidon's. And he would be making damn sure that no one would be hurting the boy again. Time to hand in some evidence and talk to the police and the prosecutor, get everything started so this piece of shit would be behind bars and never bother Hades and his family again. He started his car.

/break\

Without the knowledge of what Hades was doing, his family went about their regular morning day. Meaning everybody fought in the kitchen for the best pieces of sandwiches. Not that they couldn't just _buy_ food, but 'nothing was better than daddy's lunch', so Poseidon found himself busy preparing lunch boxes for six eager and loud children. Not that he wasn't grateful for the distraction. All the loud chattering and the demands and the routine of doing this took his mind off of Percy.

"Is new brother going to school too?", asked Tyson curiously, his face smeared with chocolate.

Poseidon frowned for a second before Bianca handed Tyson a napkin and helped him getting cleaned up. That girl was a blessing, the incarnation of fussing big sister. Poseidon sighed.

"Not anytime soon, baby boy", replied Poseidon, his voice soft. "He's... hurt. He needs to rest. Like you when you have the flu. He needs to get better first, you understand that, right?"

"He needs chicken soup", stated Tyson with a frown. "Makes everything better."

"Right", snorted Poseidon, putting the sandwiches into differently colored boxes. Thanatos and Triton were already set to go – they always drove to university with Thanatos' car and since they had to go to the city, they had to get going earlier than the other children. They didn't mind, since they still lived at home even though Hades had offered them to get them an apartment close to the campus. But their family and all their friends were living right here, it was their comfort-zone. Poseidon hoped it could also become Percy's comfort-zone.

"Nico, bambino, do me a favor and drop Tyson off at elementary school before your classes? You have first period off today, don't you? I'd really prefer to... be here when Percy wakes up", requested Poseidon with a concerned look and pleading eyes turned on Nico.

"You're taking precious time off from my snogging-Jason-period", countered Nico. "You owe me for this. Like, getting papà off my case next time I want some alone time with Jason."

"Deal", chuckled Poseidon with a pained smile.

"Fratellone brings me to school today? Yes!", exclaimed Tyson with sparkling eyes. "I can show off to Ella! Show her my big brother brings me to school too, like her big sister does!"

"Rachel has to turn everything into a competition", muttered Nico and grabbed two of the lunch boxes before placing a kiss on Poseidon's cheek. "Tyson, come. Let's get going, fratellino."

Tyson was attached to his hand in a second, obediently following his big brother out of the house. Poseidon heaved a sigh as the girls too got ready and left. Leaning against the counter, he took a deep breath. He was aware that Hades was being out this early because he was investigating Percy's case. Hades would get birthday sex tonight, even without it being Hades' birthday.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have some Tyson-Nico-Percy time, a little bit of Nico/Jason smut, a looot of Poseidon-trying-to-be-a-good-daddy-for-Percy and Hades and Poseidon trying to convince Percy to stay!_


	4. Adjusting to Percy Jackson

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || Meet the di Angelos || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Meet the di Angelos – Percy and his New Normal

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; human AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, alternate families, human AU, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, masturbation, toys, bondage, hurt/comfort, lots of family fluff, past abuse, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Jason (established), Hades/Poseidon, Thanatos/Triton (one-sided?) Herakles/Triton, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Reyna/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Zeus/Hera, Demeter/Hestia, Ares/Emily, Tristan/Aphrodite, Howward/Hecate, Frederick/Athena, Hephaestus/Esperanza, Chiron/Lupa

Percy Jackson Characters:

_**Family di Angelo**_: Hades di Angelo, Poseidon Jackson, Thanatos di Angelo, Triton Jackson, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary, Zerberus, Rainbow, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

_**Family Grace**_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Herakles Grace, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace

_**Family Chase**_: Frederick Chase, Athena Chase, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase

_**Family McLean**_: Tristan McLean, Aphrodite Beauregard, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Lacy McLean, Mitchell McLean, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie Underwood, Grover Underwood

_**Family Torrington**_: Howard Claymore, Hecate Torrington, Circe Torrington, Alabaster Claymore Torrington, Lou Ellen Torrington

_**Family Gardner**_: Demeter Gardner, Hestia Gardner, Persephone Gardner, Katie Gardner, Dakota Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Miranda Gardner

_**Family Nightshade**_: Artemis Nightshade, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade

_**Family Solace**_: Apollo Solace, Will Solace, Kayla Solace, Austin Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Rebecca Dare

_**Family Zhang la Rue**_: Ares Zhang la Rue, Emily Zhang la Rue, Clarisse Zhang la Rue, Frank Zhang la Rue, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Argentum, Aurum

_**Family Beckendorf**_: Hephaestus Beckendorf, Esperanza Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Valdez, Leo Valdez, Shane Beckendorf

_**Foster Family Castellan**_: Hermes Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Drew Tanaka, Chris Rodriguez, Kinzie Cohen, Ethan Nakamura

_**School**_: Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner, Paul Blofis, (other teachers: Howard, Frederick, Athena)

Summary: Percy's mother died and he would have to stay with his stepfather Gabe. Which was not going to happen, not if he could prevent it. So he tracks down his biological father Poseidon to live with him instead. Poseidon is living with his lover Hades, his own two sons Triton and Tyson from previous relationships and Hades' children Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel. Aside from grieving his mother's death and recovering from his previous stepfather's abuse, Percy now has to adjust to a new school, new people and a new and complicated family. Suddenly he has not one but two fathers and a whole bunch of siblings. Things get a little weird when he starts developing feelings for the son of his father's boyfriend. But Nico is in a relationship with Jason.

**Meet the di Angelos**

_Percy and his New Normal_

Chapter 4: Adjusting to Percy Jackson

Percy moaned softly when he woke up. He had never slept better in his life. This bed was like sleeping on clouds. Normally, his neck hurt when he woke up n the morning. Turning a little he looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was already way past noon. He frowned surprised. He had never gotten to sleep longer than six in the morning. Ruffling his hair, he sat up.

"You're awake!", exclaimed an excited voice right into his ear.

"What the...", groaned Percy and turned toward Tyson. "What are you doing here, kiddo?"

"I wanna play with you! I'm back from school and daddy is making lunch and Nico has lunch break and he is in my room and we wanted to play, but I want you to play with us too", rambled Tyson.

"Go away", grunted Percy and turned around, facing away from Tyson.

"But you're my brother now and I wanna play with you", declared Tyson confused.

"I said _go away_", growled Percy with a glare. "I'm not your brother!"

The little kid got awfully quiet so Percy turned around. He was stunned when he saw the tears running down the chubby cheeks. The kid was crying. Because of him. He hadn't meant to make the little one cry. He was just... frustrated. When he had woken up, he had thought, just for a split second, that he should go and make breakfast for his mom before she'd leave for work. But then it had caught up with Percy. That his mother was dead. His only family was dead. And then this kid came along, claiming he was Percy's family. How could he be? He had _no idea_ about Percy's life and all the shit Percy had been through. The crying child sobbed slightly and ran out of the room. Percy didn't care about those people, they weren't his family, would never be. Then why did it hurt so much that he had just made the little one cry? Because, regardless of how much he had ever tried to not care, it was just in his nature to care? Regardless of how often he had wanted to leave, he never could, because he could never abandon his mother, his family. Heaving a sigh, he stood and followed the little kid out of the room and into the room opposite his. A very dark room, with metal-band posters on the walls, black bedsheets and curtains and Mister Handsome laying on the bed, on his stomach, fussing over Tyson. Tyson was sitting on a rug, still crying a little.

"Hey, kiddo", whispered Percy awkwardly and knelt down in front of Tyson. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Really. What can I do to make it up to you, kiddo?"

"Stop calling me kiddo", mumbled Tyson and rubbed his eyes.

"Then what am I _supposed_ to call you?", sighed Percy in defeat.

"Try Tyson, it's his name", offered the hot bad-ass on the bed unimpressed.

Percy shot Handsome a glare. He didn't want to say their names, he didn't even want to remember their names. It would mean getting attached and he didn't want that. He would be out of this house as soon as Hades would be through with everything. No need to cry over a lost opportunity then.

"Is okay", nodded Tyson. "You can call me fratellino, it's what they call me too!"

"Fra... frat... tell... what?", grunted Percy confused.

"Fratellino", repeated Nico amused and sat up enough to look at Percy, the foreign word rolling off his tongue in a really hot way. "It's Italian, it means little brother. Every di Angelo is bilingual. I suppose you have a lot to catch up there, but I'm sure my siblings and I can help."

"I'm not a di Angelo", snorted Percy and glared at the Italian boy.

"Right. A Jackson, yeah, but since it's the di Angelo mansion, we all go under that", shrugged Nico.

"I'm not a Jackson either!", growled Percy defensively, his glare darkening.

"Then what are you?", countered Nico unimpressed. "An Ugliano, or what?"

"I'm...", started Percy and wavered, averting his eyes. "No one... I guess... Not important."

"Mh, makes you all the more special", whispered Nico and stood to kneel beside Percy and Tyson, his chin on Tyson's head. "Because I've been a lot of places with my family already and I never met anyone who wasn't important. Now, how about we go and swim, Ty?"

"Yey!", exclaimed Tyson and jumped up, tugging Nico after him.

Percy remained in Nico's room, staring after them in awe. Nico was special. Different. Nico had seen the scars and bruises yesterday and Percy had been sure the Italian would be treating him like some broken glass-doll today. But Nico was just treating him like a normal person. Better even. Percy had to smile a little bit at that. Nico was nice to him. Percy liked being treated that way. Like an equal and not like something broken, nice like a fellow human being, someone who was worth something and not some hopeless delinquent.

/break\

Poseidon hummed softly as he finished up lunch. He had made a little bit of everything, because he wanted to make Percy's favorite – since it was Percy's first day with them – but he had no idea what Percy's favorite was. When Percy hadn't shown up for breakfast _at all_, Poseidon had gotten worried, what with the others being off to college and school, so he had checked to see if maybe Percy had run away. But Percy had still been sleeping. Even though it was probably creepy, but Poseidon had spend two hours just sitting on Percy's bed and watching the boy sleep. It was just... That was his baby, his son, the boy he hadn't gotten to meet for sixteen years. He had missed so much and while sitting there, he had tried to picture it. Baby Percy, taking his first steps, smiling and babbling, on his first day in school, when he lost his first tooth... With all those lost moments, time passed fast.

Smiling pleased at the loads of food he had produced, he grabbed a plate with peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches and made his way toward the pool. Nico had told him he and Tyson would be taking a swim. And as much as he tried to cultivate those barbarians, their favorites were still simple sandwiches. When he entered the indoor swimming hall, he could see Tyson in his water wings, laughing loudly while splashing Nico. Poseidon frowned and took a look at the clock.

"Ten more minutes, Nico. You need to get showered and changed before your afternoon classes start", ordered Poseidon. "I'll leave your sandwiches on the table, but if you want _decent_ food, come to the kitchen, okay boys? And... is... is Perseus awake yet?"

"Last time I saw him, he was in my room", nodded Nico. "And thanks for the food, dad."

"No problem, bambino", replied Poseidon with a short nod. "Don't be late for classes."

With that, he left the indoor swimming pool again to head for Nico's room. That was good, right? That Perseus already hung out with Nico. Poseidon hoped so. He wanted Percy to feel safe and like he belonged, because he did. He smiled fondly when he found Percy still sitting in front of Nico's bed, with a happy smile on his lips. He hadn't seen Percy happy yet. Defensive, angry, sad. He nearly didn't want to disturb that, because he feared he'd get the angry-defensive treatment again. Still, Percy was thin, he needed some food inside himself.

"Good morning, Perseus", smiled Poseidon. "I made lunch. Why don't you come down with me?"

"Food?", asked Percy reluctantly, but also curiously. "Okay. What kind of food?"

"I... may have gone a little overboard...", admitted Poseidon embarrassed.

Percy made a non-comical sound and followed silently. He snorted amused when he found the whole length of the table in the dining hall filled with so many different kinds of food. Sea-food of all kinds, sausages, eggs in different variations, meat from at least five kinds of animal, salads, plates filled with sandwiches. Even pancakes, real cakes, muffins, brownies. Percy stared surprised.

"What is all of that?", grunted Percy stunned, inspecting all the food.

"It's for you... Like I said, I went a little overboard", shrugged Poseidon, blushing. "Sorry."

"I told you yesterday not to try this parental shit", snorted Percy and glared.

"Jesus Christ, cut the attitude."

Percy turned to stare wide-eyed at the Surfer Ken. The blonde with the electric-blue eyes didn't look impressed at all. Poseidon huffed and hit the blonde upside the head playfully.

"Do not talk to any of my children like that, Jason Grace", warned Poseidon. "Nico's in the pool."

"You should maybe tell your son not to talk to you like that", advised Jason and rubbed the back of his head. "If you want him to stay here, you should teach him some manners. I mean, come on, we know he's been through shit, but you're trying to _help_ him, so a little gratitude and less attitude?"

Jason left the dining hall and there was an awkward silence remaining after he left. Percy averted his eyes and took a seat. Poseidon did the same, but his eyes never left his son.

"He's right", whispered Percy after a moment. "I mean, you _are_ trying to help. I'm sorry I'm being a dick. It's just... what I'm used to. No one's ever nice to me. I don't know how to handle that."

"I'm... so sorry to hear that, Perseus, honestly. I just... I love you. You're my son."

"You keep saying that", snorted Percy and shook his head, stuffing his face with a sandwich.

"No. I'm not saying that, I mean that", replied Poseidon, desperate to prove he was being honest.

And then he stood, so sudden that the sandwich fell out of Percy's hand. When Poseidon came to stand in front of The Shrine, Percy stood too. He had noticed it yesterday already, but he had other things occupying his mind. There was a commode in the dining hall, with lots of framed pictures. When Percy came to stand beside Poseidon, he saw some of the two oldest on their graduation, the brunette little kid when he was even smaller, others of the kids at different stages of their lives.

"Here", whispered Poseidon and lifted one picture out of the central row.

The others were standing around them, but there were seven pictures in the center of this family shrine. They were of Hades and Poseidon, but not together, each always holding a baby on them.

"Those are Hades with Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel after their births respectively", explained Poseidon, pointing at four of the framed pictures. "And those are me with Triton and Tyson. They're our favorite pictures, since they are the first ones we took with our children. And this... is you."

He handed Percy the frame he had previously taken. It was Poseidon, a younger Poseidon obviously, holding a grinning baby. The baby was making grabby-motions for Poseidon, as Poseidon tickled his stomach. Poseidon looked so happy and content and proud. Percy stared closely. He recognized himself, he had seen pictures of himself as a baby with Sally, after all.

"But... But...", stammered Percy, holding the frame tightly.

"You're my son. You've always been my son. I was there when you were born. Your mother and I, we... tried, for a year or so, but... I'm _gay_ and... she was angry and hurt and I know I deserved her anger. She send me away. But I knew you. I held you. I saw you. I love you", said Poseidon.

Percy took another look. At the commode, not the picture. Where the frame had stood was a clean spot amidst the dust. So Poseidon hadn't just put it there yesterday. He had been a part of their fancy family shrine for... years? But did that really mean he had a... family? A dad? Siblings even?

/break\

Jason moaned softly, his underarms against the tiles while Nico was thrusting into him, olive-skinned fingers digging into Jason's hips, holding onto him. Jason bucked his hips back some to urge Nico on. They had about five minutes left to finish the shower and get changed. Nico grunted, his face buried in Jason's neck to muffle his moan as he came. Jason followed, spraying his load all over the tiles. He could feel the grin against his neck as Nico pulled out.

"The new kid is giving Poseidon a lot of shit, mh?", whispered Jason as they sprayed themselves up for a last time before getting changed. "He's full of a lot of fury. He's really angry at Poseidon."

"He thinks dad abandoned him on purpose, left him stuck with the abusive bastard. I get why he's angry. I just hope he'll understand it soon, that dad loves him", replied Nico concerned.

"I get that", grunted Jason and rolled his eyes. "But even so, shouldn't he be _a little_ grateful?"

"Better acting defensive than getting used to something nice that may be taken away again?", offered Nico a bit confused, cupping Jason's face so they could lock eyes. "I get you don't understand why he doesn't want to be part of our family, but he hasn't known us as long as you have, so he still needs time to adjust. Get used to us."

"Yeah, yeah", grunted Jason and leaned against Nico's chest.

"You know what happened yesterday?", asked Nico in a low voice, changing topics to distract Jason. "He actually called me 'Sex on Legs'. He's kind of... interesting. Weird. Different."

"Mh... he does have taste", grinned Jason and stole a kiss. "Such a fitting name. I think I'll keep it. Now come on, Sex on Legs, let's get going before Missus Chase throws a fit because we're late."

"Right", agreed Nico and wrapped one arm around Jason's shoulders. "Let's get going."

/break\

Percy groaned pleased as he leaned back on the chair. "This was positively delicious."

"Good", sighed Poseidon relieved. "Uhm, what did you like best? I was trying to make your favorites, but I didn't know what your favorite was..."

"Blueberry pancakes", shrugged Percy. "They're my favorites. I like blue food."

"Blue food", nodded Poseidon, grinning amused. "Noted down. Good."

Percy stood and gathered the plates. "Uhm... Where's the kitchen?"

Poseidon gathered a couple of plates himself to lead the way. "You're... Are you going to stay?"

"Until your boyfriend gets this over with", shrugged Percy and stared around the kitchen. "Wow."

"And then?", asked Poseidon softly. "I mean, you want to be on your own, but... What would that mean for you? You'd be alone. Is that really what you want? We could be part of a family. Of our family. I'm your father, you could... get to know me. And your siblings. Even if you don't want to be part of our family, at least try to get to know them. We're all you have left now, Perseus. Please."

Percy frowned, glaring at the adult. What Poseidon said was right, he was his blood. And Tyson and Triton too. They were family, family he had never met. Should he... give them a chance? To get to know them? What... if they were nice? What if they were like his mom? If things would be the other way around, if he had lived with Poseidon and Hades until now and his mother would show up now and he'd pass out on meeting his wonderful, amazing, caring mother? Maybe meeting Poseidon would turn out to be the first good thing that happened to him since his mother got married to Gabe? He could try to get to know them, maybe they were good people. They looked so happy and full of love on those pictures and during the dinner last year. Could he really be part of that?

"I don't fit in with you guys", whispered Percy and shook his head, turning away.

He headed back to his room. And Poseidon was following. Percy sat down on the window-sill, staring out of the large window at the gigantic park-like garden, even with a pond. This was a castle, not a house. Not a tiny apartment like the one he had lived in most of his life. Poseidon sat down opposite of him, staring at the garden too. They stayed silent for a moment.

"Bianca had a phase when she joined an all-girls-gang because she felt like she didn't belong here, with Hades, me, Thanatos, Triton, Nico, Tyson. Too much testosterone and sure, Hazel was there, but she was too young", started Poseidon softly. "Triton had spend nearly every hour of the day in the pool when we first moved in here, because the big house and all the strangers made him feel uncomfortable. When Hazel got enrolled in school, she cried a lot because others made her feel like she didn't belong because of her skin-color, teasing her for not looking like her siblings or Hades. Nico started acting up when he hit puberty, turning against us because he was angry at the world, mostly for the loss of his mother, starting to wish she would still be alive, thinking his life could be different and better if he still had her. Thanatos had a little bit of a crisis when me and Hades got together, not sure how to handle having a gay dad suddenly, and a gay dad dating a servant at that. What I'm trying to say is that _everyone_ feels out of place every now and then. But running away is not a solution, you should stand proud and face the situation, bend the rules and make yourself fit in. You're a fighter, you're still walking with your head held high even after everything you've been through. You don't let things like that beat you down, so... please, please don't run now."

Percy stared surprised. The way his father's sea-green eyes sparkled, just the same as his own, or as his mother always accused him of. That 'begging kitten look that is impossible to deny', as Sally used to say. He had that from his father, huh? There... was a connection, some kind of connection. Was it worth staying and risking his freedom and his heart to be broken?

"I'll stay", decided Percy. "For now. But be aware that the very first time someone screws me over, something goes weird, I'll be out of here and you'll never see my face again."

"Okay", nodded Poseidon hastily, his eyes hopeful. "Anything. As long as you give me a chance."

And he hugged Percy, again. Somehow Percy had the feeling he would be getting a lot of hugs if he stayed. But this time, he endured it. That was the moment Hades entered the bedroom, to find Percy and Poseidon hugging. The lawyer smiled a little. This was the kind of progress he had hoped to witness soon. Tyson on his hand ran off to crash into Poseidon and Percy and join the hug, obviously as happy about this as Hades. The boy had been eating every little crumb that was still in the kitchen when Hades arrived home, looking completely happy about all the different kinds of food in there. Hades had a feeling they would be eating left-overs for a while.

"Hey, kiddo", whispered Percy as he reluctantly ruffled Tyson's hair.

"Does that mean we keep him?", asked Tyson eagerly, turning toward his dads.

"Don, would you take Ty downstairs? I'd like to have a word with Percy", requested Hades.

Poseidon nodded and stood, grabbing Tyson under the armpits and carrying him off. Percy glared suspiciously as Hades took the now vacant spot on the bed and emptied a suitcase. This was his stuff. His diary, his photo-album, his favorite CDs and DVDs. Even his blue stuffed bear, the oldest toy he had, well-loved and worn-out. Percy hugged Blue Bell the bear tightly.

"Where did you get my stuff?", asked Percy in a tiny voice.

"From your old apartment", replied Hades. "I'm sorry I did this without consulting you first."

"What... exactly did you do?", wanted Percy to know, sounding nearly frightened.

Hades pulled a few folded papers out and handed them over to Percy. "I... convinced your stepfather to sign his rights away to Poseidon. Your mother made your father give up his parental rights when they broke up and when she and Ugliano got married, he also got the legal guardianship over you. He signed the papers and since I'm a lawyer, I made sure they're legally binding. He can't force you back there, no one can. He has no rights over you anymore. I know this isn't what you asked of me, but... I have to act in my client's best interest and _this_ is in your best interest. Declaring you of age would be a long and complicated process. You'd have to prove that you can provide for yourself, you'd need a job and a place to stay. Your grades are already... bad and with a job, you'll lose even more studying time. That's not going to make a good impression either. You've been through a lot and even if it's only for a few months, you should just... lay back and rest some. You can rest here and if you truly think that Poseidon and I are horrible fathers, I can still do as you want. But for now, you need to heal. Physically and emotionally. And for that, you need a stable environment."

"That's okay", nodded Percy, staring at his hands. "I talked to... Poseidon? My father? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to call him now... Anyway, he talked me into... staying, for a while. To see if maybe... there is a place in this weird patchwork-family, even for a misfit like me..."

"I think with that, you'll fit in perfectly", whispered Hades fondly, ruffling Percy's hair. "And just so you know, I won't let your stepfather get away with what he did to you. I'll start on the other legal stuff tomorrow. Transferring you from your old school to our local one, for example. Don't worry, Doctor Solace wrote you a sick note for the next three weeks, to give your bones, bruises and... emotions some time to heal, to give you the chance to settle in here. Nico is one year above you, he still has his notes on the classes from last year, he'll learn with you and catch you up on everything."

"That's very... kind of him...", whispered Percy with lowered eyes.

"Oh, he doesn't know it yet", chuckled Hades amused. "But he'll still do it, don't worry."

"And... what will happen now...?", asked Percy concerned.

"You'll rest, as I just told you. We'll get you some new clothes, I only took those that are still intact. You can explore the property, this is your home too now, you're free to go everywhere in and around the mansion. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't stray too far from the suburbs alone though. Tell us where you go and don't go to New York without company. That's one of our golden rules around here. I'd like for you to just take it slow for now though, rest, sleep, maybe get to know your new siblings better. Bond with Poseidon, he is really giddy to have you here."

"Yeah, I... noticed that", snorted Percy and shook his head. "Not sure if he won't be disappointed..."

"You're his _son_. And he missed out on sixteen years with you. You'd have to... murder our puppy in front of Tyson to disappoint Poseidon", stated Hades good-natured. "Now rest some more."

Percy nodded numbly, stuck on the part where he would never have to encounter his stepfather again. Hades left him to those thoughts, leaving the room again and closing the door slowly. He headed over to their own bedroom – he was still wearing his coat, he wanted to get changed. In their bedroom, he found Poseidon and Tyson. The little brunette was curled together on Poseidon's lap, Poseidon holding a child's book and reading softly to the little boy.

"Papà? Are we going to keep him?", asked Tyson hopefully as the Italian entered the bedroom.

"Yes. Yes, we will keep him", confirmed Hades and put his coat away. "Why don't you go and play some with Hazel? She just came back home too, I'm sure she'd like to hear about your day."

Tyson's attention-span was that of a fly, whenever he heard of another member of their family who he could spend time with, he was fixed. Jumping out of the bed, he stumbled out of the room, leaving his fathers alone. Poseidon smiled amused as he watched Hades getting changed.

"You're mean, loading Tyson onto Hazel like that", chided Poseidon lightly.

"She can handle it", grunted Hades dismissively. "She has enough experience with hyperactive prats. She brought her Leo with her. At least Tyson will have a playmate his own age."

"You can be so mean", laughed Poseidon and sat up. "Leo can be a very responsible young man, if he wants to be. He just... tends to be more on the childish and playful side. I think that's loveable."

"I know, if it wasn't for his parents, you'd adopt him", muttered Hades beneath his breath.

"Now come here, my big, bad lawyer", ordered Poseidon and laid his arms around Hades' neck. "I want to hear all dirty details. What did you do? You just told Tyson we'd keep Percy and you sounded pretty confident about it. I know you, you did something, didn't you?"

"Nothing I'd want to concern you with", murmured Hades, brushing his lips past Poseidon's. "I was just being very... lawyer-y, as you like to put it, and convinced Percy's former stepfather to sign his rights over to you, seeing as you are far better fitted to be Percy's father, what with you actually being Percy's father. He was very considerate and understanding and all too willing to sign."

"I have a hunch you're not telling me the full truth there", pointed Poseidon out and cocked one eyebrow in a demanding way. "Hades Pluto di Angelo, the truth. Now."

"Don't use the middle-name", whined Hades and made a face. "Okay, okay, he may have accidentally broken two of his fingers. He slipped when he tried to sign the paper."

"Slipped and broke his fingers on a signature. Right", snorted Poseidon and rolled his eyes before pulling Hades in for a fierce and passionate kiss, devouring the other's tongue. "I fucking love you."

"Mh, I should break fingers more often if that turns you on", mused Hades playfully, his hands wandering. "You know I'd do anything for you. And the kid. He's family now."

"And that's what I love so much about you", murmured Poseidon against Hades' lips.

"I know", replied Hades and dove in for another kiss. "He's safe now. He's ours."

"Ours", repeated Poseidon with the smallest hint of a smile and a single tear. "Safe."

"Let's go and check on our other kids, mh?", suggested Hades and nudged his lover.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have Percy-Tyson-cuddles (Percy will let many things slide with Ty because he feels guilty now), some bonding with Poseidon, Percy exploring the mansion and meeting his new step-siblings properly! Also; Jason gets to drool over Percy and Nico. Poor Jason._


	5. The New BrotherSon

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || Meet the di Angelos || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Meet the di Angelos – Percy and his New Normal

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; human AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, alternate families, human AU, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, masturbation, toys, bondage, hurt/comfort, lots of family fluff, past abuse, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Jason (established), Hades/Poseidon, Thanatos/Triton (one-sided?) Herakles/Triton, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Reyna/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Zeus/Hera, Demeter/Hestia, Ares/Emily, Tristan/Aphrodite, Howward/Hecate, Frederick/Athena, Hephaestus/Esperanza, Chiron/Lupa

Percy Jackson Characters:

_**Family di Angelo**_: Hades di Angelo, Poseidon Jackson, Thanatos di Angelo, Triton Jackson, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary, Zerberus, Rainbow, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

_**Family Grace**_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Herakles Grace, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace

_**Family Chase**_: Frederick Chase, Athena Chase, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase

_**Family McLean**_: Tristan McLean, Aphrodite Beauregard, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Lacy McLean, Mitchell McLean, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie Underwood, Grover Underwood

_**Family Torrington**_: Howard Claymore, Hecate Torrington, Circe Torrington, Alabaster Claymore Torrington, Lou Ellen Torrington

_**Family Gardner**_: Demeter Gardner, Hestia Gardner, Persephone Gardner, Katie Gardner, Dakota Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Miranda Gardner

_**Family Nightshade**_: Artemis Nightshade, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade

_**Family Solace**_: Apollo Solace, Will Solace, Kayla Solace, Austin Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Rebecca Dare

_**Family Zhang la Rue**_: Ares Zhang la Rue, Emily Zhang la Rue, Clarisse Zhang la Rue, Frank Zhang la Rue, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Argentum, Aurum

_**Family Beckendorf**_: Hephaestus Beckendorf, Esperanza Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Valdez, Leo Valdez, Shane Beckendorf

_**Foster Family Castellan**_: Hermes Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Drew Tanaka, Chris Rodriguez, Kinzie Cohen, Ethan Nakamura

_**School**_: Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner, Paul Blofis, (other teachers: Howard, Frederick, Athena)

Summary: Percy's mother died and he would have to stay with his stepfather Gabe. Which was not going to happen, not if he could prevent it. So he tracks down his biological father Poseidon to live with him instead. Poseidon is living with his lover Hades, his own two sons Triton and Tyson from previous relationships and Hades' children Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel. Aside from grieving his mother's death and recovering from his previous stepfather's abuse, Percy now has to adjust to a new school, new people and a new and complicated family. Suddenly he has not one but two fathers and a whole bunch of siblings. Things get a little weird when he starts developing feelings for the son of his father's boyfriend. But Nico is in a relationship with Jason.

**Meet the di Angelos**

_Percy and his New Normal_

Chapter 5: The New Brother/Son

It had been two days of basically being locked into his room and sleeping. Hades had been right, Percy had really needed that rest. Poseidon brought him basically every meal to his room, understanding that Percy needed the solitude to think things over. He didn't need Poseidon, Hades, Thanatos, Triton, Bianca, Nico, Hazel and Tyson around him 24/7. They were too many stranger, it would have been too much. Percy needed to settle with the fact that his mother was dead, that he would never have to return to his abuser again, that he had a father and a whole new family.

"Okay, next question", grunted Poseidon as he got comfortable on Percy's bed.

Sure, he kept the siblings and Hades away, but Poseidon insisted on some one-on-one time. It still made Percy uncomfortable when Poseidon sat next to him on the bed, because that never ended well in Percy's experience. But so far, Poseidon hadn't hurt him even once, he just sat there and watched how Percy ate while asking random, personal questions. Getting to know Percy.

"Shoot", grunted Percy back and took a bite of the waffle.

"Favorite childhood cartoon", prompted Poseidon, his arms behind his head.

"The Little Mermaid", replied Percy with a faint blush. "Mom and I used to watch it together..."

"Triton liked that too", laughed Poseidon. "He used to watch it in secret though, because he thought he was too old and the show was too girly. It was kind of adorable though."

"My turn", stated Percy, picking at his scrambled eggs. "What are you doing? Like, as a job? Or are you just a stay at home dad, leeching off your rich boyfriend's money?"

"I used to be a surf teacher, that's how I met your mother. But I originally studied marine biology, just... never finished. I wasn't good at sitting still, you know? In the end, I was a nanny. I was the di Angelos' nanny when Hades and I started dating. I continued staying at home and watching the children even after we started dating, because I didn't want a stranger to watch over my children when Hades was really earning enough money for our family, so yeah, I suppose you can call me a stay at home dad", nodded Poseidon slowly. "So... What about you? Any... girlfriend?"

Percy remained silent for a moment, because talking about movies and books and cartoons was one thing, but now it was getting really personal. "No girlfriend, but I also don't want one."

"Oh... So... boyfriend then...?", asked Poseidon slowly.

"It's not your turn, you had your question already", huffed Percy and hastily stuffed his face with the last sausage. "And the game's over because I'm done eating. There."

Poseidon sighed a little frustrated, but he was pleased with the outcome of this round. Percy was generally just glad that Poseidon left again. Running his fingers through his hair, he thought. So far, he hadn't really left his bedroom and his bathroom – his new comfort-zone. But today he would, when everybody else would be out of the house. To explore. With that in mind, he collapsed back on the bed and fell asleep again. He was still recovering, after all. And when he woke up again, it was already around noon. Sounded safe enough. It was Wednesday, Triton and Thanatos generally always had classes until five, Bianca had a long day on Wednesdays too, Hazel would be home around two and Nico around three-ish, depending on if he went somewhere with his boyfriend. Great, now Percy felt like a stalker for knowing all of that. But being bed-ridden didn't give him much to do aside from staring out of the window and learning when which di Angelo would go and come back. Groaning a little, he got out of the bed. First stop; kitchen. After all, the kitchen and the dining hall were the only rooms he knew. When he got down however, he could hear voice.

"I don't wanna go groceries shopping, dad! I wanna play!", whined Tyson softly.

"Tyson, I can't leave you here unsupervised and since Percy loves hot chocolate, we've run out of milk sooner than normally, so I have to go and buy more. And some other stuff too, while I'm at it."

Poseidon sounded half pleading and half annoyed. Percy slowly approached them in the hall.

"I could... watch Tyson", offered Percy reluctantly. "You'd probably be faster if you didn't have to take the whiny one with you. I—I can be responsible and watch him, really!"

Percy grew more unsure when he saw the weird look on his father's face, but Poseidon just laughed. "No, I don't doubt that, Perseus. I was just... surprised. Yes, please. Take care of Tyson. I won't be long, I promise. And Hazel will be home soon too. Have fun, my boys."

Truth was, Poseidon was overjoyed that Percy offered to spend time with Tyson. And so was Tyson. The boy shed his coat five times faster than it had taken him to get into it. He jumped his new big brother and hugged Percy's midsection giddily. Poseidon smiled and left, feeling good.

"Now, what do you want to do... Tyson?", asked Percy and knelt down next to the younger boy.

Tyson smiled brilliantly when Percy used his name for the first time. The boy grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him along, very eager. Percy stumbled after the boy, trying to listen to his babbling.

"I wanna show you the mansion! Have you seen it yet? Do you wanna?", offered Tyson eagerly.

"Uhm, no. Not really. Go ahead, show me around", agreed Percy with a small smile.

Tyson reminded him Percy a lot of himself, when he had been small, before he had met Gabe. Happy, carefree, overly enthusiastic and hyperactive. The first room Tyson showed him was the living room – with a flat-screen bigger than anything Percy had ever seen. Coupled with the six couches, the living room was more like a tiny movie theater. Then again, there were eight people in this family. Nine now, Percy mused. Very impressive, Percy was now actually looking forward to the next 'family movie night' (he had already heard that those were something regular on Sundays). The next room was the library, but Percy didn't even get to properly look at it, because according to Tyson: "Here live the books. They're boring. Come, come!". Percy made a mental note to check the library out again later, when he didn't have a little child attached to his hand.

"Okay, this is going to be my favorite room in the mansion", muttered Percy impressed as they reached the indoor pool – including a whirlpool and a sauna. "Is this place for real...?"

"Uhu. It's for winter", nodded Tyson. "Daddy loves, loves, loves swimming and we have a pond, but it freezes in winter, is why we have a pool, because papà wants daddy happy."

"Yeah?", grinned Percy. "And you? You like water too? And your siblings?"

"Ours!", corrected Tyson stubbornly. "Triton loves water too and me too! Nico is in the swim-team, but Thanatos only likes it when Triton goes swimming too and Hazel and Bianca don't like it."

"Mh, maybe we could go and swim together when my arm's healed?", offered Percy.

He lifted his left arm which was still in a case. Tyson nodded happily and tugged on Percy's hand again. The swimming pool was followed by more sport-themed rooms. An in-door tennis-court (who in their right mind needed _that_?). A training hall for martial arts, which would be frequented by Percy, that much was for sure. Another room was locked, Tyson said it was Hades' office, so Percy left it at that. Important and secret legal files should probably be behind locked doors. That was about all there was on the ground-level. First floor was all about the bedrooms. Tyson showed Percy where to find whose bedroom and thankfully enough, all kids had wooden plates with their names on the door, all individualized. Thanatos' had black raven feathers around it, on Triton's was a merman engraved, Bianca's had an arrow and bow crossed engraved on it, Hazel's was decorated with different kinds of gems, Nico's had a wicked looking skull engraved on the wood and Tyson's had cute looking cars on it. Percy was wondering if he'd get a name plate too.

"Come and play with me and Zerby and Mrs. O'Leary, please?", asked Tyson with large, hazel eyes.

Percy frowned confused and just wanted to ask who Mrs. O'Leary was and what a Zerby was, but by the time they reached the end of the stairs, his question was more or less answered by the two giant hounds jumping them, slobber everywhere as the black beasts barked and growled playfully. One was way taller than the other and broad enough for three, actually.

"We have two _dogs_? How did I not know that until now?", asked Percy wide-eyed.

"Papà doesn't want them in the bedrooms, they're not allowed upstairs", explained Tyson.

That was the last thing said before Percy found himself outside, chasing two hyperactive dogs and a hyperactive boy around and through a muddy pond, trying to keep them out of the beautiful flower fields and thinking hard on how to get them clean _before_ re-entering the house. Especially since the female dog and Tyson had a blast jumping through every dirty patch in the garden, while the male one Percy assumed to be Zerberus was obviously a proper guard dog, sitting by and observing.

/break\

Hazel had her lips attached to her lover's neck as the petite Latino was being carried off by Frank. It was a little complicated, with her walking backward so she could grope Leo while leaving a hickey, but Frank was strong enough to carry the lightweight and Leo would be the last one to object.

"Milk's empty, which means dad will fuss and go grocery shopping and he'd have to take Tyson with him, so we have about... an hour before Nico gets home", whispered Hazel softly.

Leo nodded so wildly in agreement, Hazel feared his head would fall off. She loved it, loved having two boyfriends, especially when she got to watch them with each other. They were such a stark contrast; pale, bulky, tall Frank and caramel-skinned, lanky, small Leo. The threesome soon reached the house and Hazel thought they could just continue inside, but then she heard the barking of Mrs. O'Leary and the laughter of Tyson. Letting go of Leo, she followed the sounds. Frank put Leo down when he noticed that something else had distracted Hazel from Leo – he knew that was a nearly impossible thing. Leo craned his neck curiously as he found Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary, Zerberus and a stranger at the pond. The female dog and the child were muddy and messy, the teen looked annoyed and amused as he stood by and patted Zerberus' head.

"Who is this?", whispered Leo, tugging on Hazel's sleeve, earning the boy's attention.

"I'm the new brother. Name's Percy. Who are you?", asked Percy challenging, hearing Leo.

Hazel all the while fetched the hose to spray the two muddy rascals down and clean them some.

"I'm Leo. I'm Hazel's boyfriend. That's Frank. He's also her boyfriend. And mine", stated Leo.

Hazel cocked one eyebrow, watching Percy's reaction with one eye while getting Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary cleaned a little and then ushering them inside. Percy barely shrugged at those news.

"Whatever floats your boat", replied Percy, cocking one eyebrow of his own. "What? It's none of my business what you're up to in your bedroom. As long as it makes you happy; whatever."

Hazel smiled a little bit. "Frank, why don't you bring Leo to my room? I'll follow you later."

Frank nodded, waving at Percy shortly before throwing Leo over his shoulder. The Latino yelped, but didn't protest any more. Percy walked up to Hazel once the other boys disappeared inside.

"What do you want?", asked Percy bluntly. "You want to talk, don't you?"

"It's the first time I see you outside your room", pointed Hazel out, smiling a little. "That's nice. Dad had been ecstatic about you deciding to stay for days now, but he worries that you never leave your room. Nico and Triton throw a fuss too, kinda. So... is this you, getting used to us?"

"Kind of", shrugged Percy, walking back toward the house, Zerberus already obediently at his heel, letting Percy pat his head. "I promised him to try, so I should at least check the property out, huh? Besides, Tyson was a very good and thorough guide."

"I bet", laughed Hazel softly. "You know, papà enrolled you at school. You'd be in Frank's and Leo's class. Maybe you could get together with them some time, they could tell you about the classes?"

"I'm actually looking forward to Nico's private tutoring", declined Percy mischievously.

Hazel raised one eyebrow, but remained silent. Nico had been talking about Percy an awful lot too during the last week. Well, she guessed that Percy needed some kind of attachment figure.

"So... how do you like it so far?", asked Hazel slowly.

"It's nice. Really freakishly big", stated Percy, staring at the mansion for a second before entering. "Made me feel a little like Belle exploring the castle. Where's the forbidden room with the rose?"

"Papà's office is the only forbidden room, but that's more because I used to accidentally use his important court files for my drawings when I was little", laughed Hazel softly.

"He must have been fucking furious", snorted Percy, face becoming darker at that.

"He framed it", grinned Hazel. "Said he learned from that mistake. Look... I... I know you're not used to kind father-figures, but... You don't have to be afraid of them. They never hurt either of us and they will never hurt you. The worst punishment I ever received was one week no Leo."

"One week no Leo?", repeated Percy a little confused.

"Yeah. He's very prone for making things explode and after one experiment gone bad, dad and papà banished him from coming over for a week. I was so mad at them", laughed Hazel and shook her head. "I was ten and it was like the worst week in my life!"

"Your life sounds like you had to face real hardships, however did you live through them?", stated Percy, but without any malice to it, sounding more snarky and teasing (and also very sad).

"By having dad and papà", was Hazel's honest reply, locking eyes with Percy. "Hey, why don't you take the time to look around a little more, without the hyperactive energy-ball called Tyson attached to your hand? I'll go and get the rascal cleaned up, that takes long enough in itself."

"That sounds good. Thank you", nodded Percy and parted way with her inside the mansion.

/break\

Jason was a little bored when he followed Nico through the di Angelo estate. Jason wanted to fuck. Nico had _promised_ him he'd get to top the next time. But now that they were actually at Nico's place, Nico wanted to go and train. Stupid swordsman idiot boyfriend. Then again, this had an upside too, because Jason would see shirtless, disciplined, sweaty Nico wielding a sword. Though when they reached the training hall, they could hear heavy panting. Frowning confused, they exchanged a look before entering. What they found wasn't half bad. A half-naked, sweaty Percy wielding a sword with such precise concentration that it was nearly scary.

"Hello, Percy", greeted Nico as he shrugged out of his shirt. "Mind if I join you?"

Percy had a wolfish grin on his lips as he checked Nico out. "Not sure if it would be a fair fight."

"True. Because of your broken arm. You're probably right", frowned Nico and took a sword.

"Oh", snorted Percy amused. "I could beat you with two broken arms. No, because of my experience. I'm state champion. Swordplay was the only thing I really could do to keep me out of our house that Gabe would tolerate because the competitions brought money."

"State champ?", questioned Nico intrigued and lifted his sword. "Well, bring it on, bello."

"Bello?", repeated Percy and placed the first attack, which Nico dodged perfectly.

"Si. It means 'beauty' in Italian. Still better than Sex on Legs", explained Nico with a smirk.

Percy blushed brightly at that and nearly missed to dodge. Still, his reflexes got the better out of him so he still countered quite well. Jason took a seat on the bench and got comfortable. Now this was quite the show. Both were sweating and panting as they danced with their swords. This would be saved as later jerk-off material, that much was for sure. Percy was hot. Well-trained, but not over-trained, his body was lean. Covered in scars, yes, but they made him look more like a bad-ass and Jason had a thing for bad-asses (see: Nico the dark rebel bad-ass). And Percy was fierce.

"Had enough?", panted Nico as Percy paused, supporting his weight on his sword.

"Enough of you not taking me serious", grunted Percy and straightened. "You're going soft on me. I don't like that. Let's fight again when I'm healed up and you're not holding back?"

"Deal", grinned Nico and shook Percy's hand. "And sorry, I'm just not comfortable going full-force against someone with a broken arm and broken ribs. Feels unfair to me."

"So honorable, I feel like a real lady", snorted Percy with a grin and an eye-roll before turning to Jason. "Or is that too much attitude for you again, Surfer Ken?"

"Surfer Ken?", spurted Jason, glaring. "Why is he Sex on Leg and I'm Surfer Ken?! I will be taking offense in this! And no, please, as much attitude as you want on that one. He deserves it. Who doesn't deserve it are Hades and Poseidon. You'd be lucky to have them as parents. I'd kiss their feet if they'd offer to adopt me. They're the best thing that could happen to you after all the shit you've been through and they're only trying to help, so I don't like the way you were toward them, okay?"

Percy's expression turned more serious as he looked deep into those electric-blue eyes. There was a spark in them, one he had seen in his own eyes before too. His intuition told him that Jason's family life wasn't as pretty as the suburbia suggested. Then again, pretty houses often housed ugly families.

"Duly noted, Surfer Ken", replied Percy softly and turned to leave, his shirt over his shoulder.

With that said, Percy headed back to his room to take a well-deserved shower. He was antsy to be back to full health, because Nico could be a fun sparring partner. And it was amusing to have Jason squirm in his seat like that. Back in his room, he dumped his shirt in front of his bed and got straight into the shower. So he was positively in love with this house, that much was for sure. He'd dive into that library later on and he was glad that Hazel had offered to get Tyson bathed so Percy had the free time at his hands to check out the training room and the second the cast would be off, he'd be inside that pool. And he'd raid that kitchen. In that, he could bake all the things their own oven had been too small for. And who he had met of the family so far, well, they didn't seem too bad either.

Hazel was kind, Percy had stayed and observed her with Tyson for a little before checking the training room out. The girl seemed protective of her siblings and she also seemed honest.

The jury was still out for Nico. Percy liked the guy, maybe even a little too much, considering he was supposed to become his new stepbrother. But that piece of eye-candy was just too intriguing. He was handsome, sure. But also witty. And a good sparring partner. Also kind and he had his heart at the right place, judging by the way he had dealt with Percy so far. Still, the guy was a) supposed to become his stepbrother and he b) had a boyfriend who looked like Surfer Ken.

"What are you doing here?", asked Percy surprised when he got out of his bathroom again.

Had he really not seen the little brunette curled together on his bed? Because Tyson sure looked as though he had been there for a while, all cozy and comfortable. He was holding Blue Bell, Percy's old stuffed bear, looking at him curiously and patting the toy's head.

"What's his name?", asked Tyson and looked up.

"His name is Blue Bell, because there used to be a blue bell around his neck, but I lost it when I was little", replied Percy and sat down next to Tyson. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Hazel is evil", stated Tyson solemnly. "She makes me bathe. I don't like it. I'm hiding from her."

"I thought you said you like water?", chuckled Percy amused, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Water yes, soap no", stated Tyson, looking up at him. "I'm tired, but if I nap in my bed, Hazel will catch me and make me bathe. Can I hide with you, please?"

So Tyson hadn't showered yet. He hadn't even gotten changed yet. His clothes were still wet from when Hazel had hosed him and Mrs. O'Leary down and there were still a lot of traces of mud all over the boy. And on Percy's bed, now. Percy turned around and got back into his bathroom (the thing he loved most about this house) and got a bathrobe and a fluffy towel.

"Let's get you out of the wet clothes before you get sick, kiddo", suggested Percy.

"You're trying to trick me into taking a bath", frowned Tyson suspiciously.

"Nope. No interest in bathing you. Your parents are responsible for that, I don' care", replied Percy honestly. "I just don't want you to make my bed any more wet than you already did. And if you let me get you all dried up, you can stay here and hide from evil Hazel. Okay?"

Tyson turned a little and noticed the wet spot beneath him. Blushing, he jumped up and into Percy's arms, letting the older Jackson undress him and dry him off before cuddling him up in the robe.

/break\

Hades had already taking two ibuprofen before returning home, because when he received the slightly hysteric phone-call from his boyfriend about Tyson being missing, he knew this was going to be a long afternoon. It was the only down-side of having a giant mansion; many, many hiding places for a Tyson who didn't want to take his bath. So since this happened at least once a week, Hades wasn't exactly calling the police. First time this had happened, he had done so and he was _still_ being teased about this by his police contacts, because he had gotten a whole task-force combing through Myosotis Lane while Tyson had been laying curled together under their bed. Needless to say, under their bed was the first place they checked these days.

"Okay, enough with the headless running-around!", barked Hades out as he entered the house.

He had seen them through the windows already, running around like headless chickens. Within seconds, his family lined up in front of him. Poseidon, Thanatos, Triton, Bianca, Nico, Hazel and the additions of Frank, Leo and Jason. One of these days he would be calling those boys 'son' by accident, they spend so much time over. Jason more so than the other two.

"Why don't you guys pair up and cover the place room by room?", suggested Hades loudly. "Triton, Thanatos, take the dogs and check the garden. Bianca, Hazel, you go to the library, he dislikes it so he thinks we don't like going there either and go to the sauna and pool and check there too. Frank, Leo, Jason, Nico, you cover the basement. Try not getting lost down there. Poseidon, calm down and come with me. We'll check the upstairs bedrooms, amore."

He took Poseidon's hand and led the other upstairs. "I shouldn't have left them alone. I left him in Percy's care and Hazel told me, when I came back from the grocery store, that she had taken him from Percy to get him bathed. Nico said he was sparring with Percy when Tyson disappeared from Hazel's care. He's so smitten with Percy, what if Tyson really ran away this time, because he couldn't find Percy because Percy was in the training hall and he thought Percy ran away-"

"Love, please stop projecting your own fear of Percy running away onto our children", interrupted Hades softly. "Tyson would never run away, the mere concept doesn't make any sense to him, you know how much he loves our family. And by any chance, did someone check Percy's room or at the very least inform Percy that Tyson has disappeared, if Ty is so smitten with Percy?"

"I... I didn't want to bother Percy", shrugged Poseidon embarrassed. "I didn't know what he'd think, if he'd blame himself or something and I still feel awkward going to his room if I'm not bringing him a meal, I don't want to seem like I'm smothering him... And I was already so grateful and proud that he came out of his room and offered to babysit Tyson, I didn't want to ask too much."

Hades shook his head affectionately and caressed the back of Poseidon's hand with his thumb as they came to stand in front of Percy's room, knocking on the door and asking Percy if they could come in. When Percy didn't respond after the third time and Poseidon next to him grew nervous, Hades took the liberty of opening the door and slowly entering.

"I'm sorry if we bother you, Percy, but we're looking for Tyson. Have you...", started Hades.

He stopped when he spotted the two boys on the bed. Poseidon clasped one hand over his mouth to keep from squealing (because it wasn't manly and he so didn't do that). Tyson was wrapped into a way too large bathrobe, clutching the teddy bear Poseidon had given Percy for his birth, while Tyson in return was hugged tightly by Percy, who was curled around the brunette, both boys deep asleep. They were curled together on one corner of the bed, the other wet, with Tyson's wet clothes laying on the ground next to the bed. Poseidon smiled tenderly as he sat down next to his sons.

"They're adorable", whispered Poseidon, pushing a strand of Percy's hair behind his ear.

"And they both drool in their sleep", snorted Hades as he took a closer look.

Both boys had their mouths hanging open a little, drooling onto the sheets. He got his phone out and took a picture of the peacefully sleeping boys, sending it to the rest of the family with a little attachment – _Your brothers are fine, go and do your homework_.

* * *

**_Important Author's Note:_**_ Normally all chapters to all my stories are to the line five document pages long, it's how I meassure my stories. With this chapter, I didn't fit everything in and I had struggled with the last chapters too so I edited the whole story - in **ALL previous** chapters, you will find that the **LAST section**, after the last /break\ is **NEW**!_

Next chapter will have more Tyson/Percy-bonding, as well as Percy/Nicson (it's what I call Nico/Jason) bonding and this time around Bianca, Triton and Thanatos get some Percy time! Aaand movie-night at the di Angelos!


	6. Like a Princess in a Castle

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || Meet the di Angelos || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Meet the di Angelos – Percy and his New Normal

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; human AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, alternate families, human AU, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, masturbation, toys, bondage, hurt/comfort, lots of family fluff, past abuse, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Jason (established), Hades/Poseidon, Thanatos/Triton (one-sided?) Herakles/Triton, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Reyna/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Zeus/Hera, Demeter/Hestia, Ares/Emily, Tristan/Aphrodite, Howward/Hecate, Frederick/Athena, Hephaestus/Esperanza, Chiron/Lupa

Percy Jackson Characters:

_**Family di Angelo**_: Hades di Angelo, Poseidon Jackson, Thanatos di Angelo, Triton Jackson, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary, Zerberus, Rainbow, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

_**Family Grace**_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Herakles Grace, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace

_**Family Chase**_: Frederick Chase, Athena Chase, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase

_**Family McLean**_: Tristan McLean, Aphrodite Beauregard, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Lacy McLean, Mitchell McLean, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie Underwood, Grover Underwood

_**Family Torrington**_: Howard Claymore, Hecate Torrington, Circe Torrington, Alabaster Claymore Torrington, Lou Ellen Torrington

_**Family Gardner**_: Demeter Gardner, Hestia Gardner, Persephone Gardner, Katie Gardner, Dakota Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Miranda Gardner

_**Family Nightshade**_: Artemis Nightshade, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade

_**Family Solace**_: Apollo Solace, Will Solace, Kayla Solace, Austin Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Rebecca Dare

_**Family Zhang la Rue**_: Ares Zhang la Rue, Emily Zhang la Rue, Clarisse Zhang la Rue, Frank Zhang la Rue, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Argentum, Aurum

_**Family Beckendorf**_: Hephaestus Beckendorf, Esperanza Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Valdez, Leo Valdez, Shane Beckendorf

_**Foster Family Castellan**_: Hermes Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Drew Tanaka, Chris Rodriguez, Kinzie Cohen, Ethan Nakamura

_**School**_: Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner, Paul Blofis, (other teachers: Howard, Frederick, Athena)

Summary: Percy's mother died and he would have to stay with his stepfather Gabe. Which was not going to happen, not if he could prevent it. So he tracks down his biological father Poseidon to live with him instead. Poseidon is living with his lover Hades, his own two sons Triton and Tyson from previous relationships and Hades' children Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel. Aside from grieving his mother's death and recovering from his previous stepfather's abuse, Percy now has to adjust to a new school, new people and a new and complicated family. Suddenly he has not one but two fathers and a whole bunch of siblings. Things get a little weird when he starts developing feelings for the son of his father's boyfriend. But Nico is in a relationship with Jason.

**Meet the di Angelos**

_Percy and his New Normal_

Chapter 6: Like a Princess in a Castle

"You're the princess and the princess lives in the tower, there", started Tyson in a no-nonsense voice, pointing at a beautiful tower-like Barbie house. "And that's the evil dragon. The evil dragon always keeps the princess imprisoned. I dunno what dragons want with all the princesses though..."

"Ella not the dragon, Ella the sidekick!", interrupted a little redhead about Tyson's age.

"Yes, Ella's the sidekick", nodded Tyson in agreement, lifting a little figure of a redhead with lots of feathers. "Ella is a harpy, she loves harpies. They're pretty feather girls. Ella helps the prince."

Tyson was speaking slowly, always lifting up the figures he was explaining or showing the places he was talking about. Percy nodded obediently, watching closely and trying to memorize everything. He was holding his own figurine in hand. Literally his. Hades had it made for Tyson, since Tyson owned figures that looked exactly like each of the family members. It made Percy feel like part of this, that Tyson now owned a figure of him too. The only thing that bothered him was that his figure was currently wearing a pink dress with roses.

"Come again why I'm the princess and not the prince", asked Percy patiently.

"Because Nico is the prince, duh", huffed Tyson and rolled his eyes as though it was the most obvious thing ever. "Nico's always the prince. And you can't be another prince, because you're a princess. There was an evil dragon who kept you in a tower so dad and papà and we couldn't get you and meet you. You're the princess and you need a prince to save you."

Percy blinked slowly and stared at the boy. He had known from the start that Tyson was clever – after all he had been the first one to catch on with Percy looking like Poseidon – but that Tyson had so accurately knew what had happened to Percy... Gulping slightly, Percy nodded.

"But then papà should be the prince, shouldn't he?", interrupted another voice.

Percy turned around a little and saw Jason and Nico standing in the doorway. The handsome Italian was walking up to the trio on the ground. Ella, Tyson's best friend, was contently playing with the little feathered Ella figure and a book. Tyson was shaking his head violently.

"No! Papà is the king and dad is the queen. Papà can't be the prince too", frowned Tyson.

"Of course he can't, fratellino", chuckled Nico amused and ruffled Tyson's hair. "How about I play some with you, bambini? Give Percy some time to himself. You've been hogging him, Ty."

The Italian could only guess that the topic of his stepfather being brought up so lightly must hurt Percy. So far no one from the family had dared to even come close to mentioning anything that had happened before Percy had joined their family. It had been three days now since Percy had started warming up to their family, so everyone was still walking around him on eggshells, afraid he'd run and hide in his room again. Percy nodded stiffly and got up while Nico sat down. Once outside, he found himself accompanied by Jason. At first, he thought it weird, but when they reached Percy's bedroom and Jason decided to join him, Percy was just a bit freaked out.

"Calm down, 'princess'. I just want to talk", huffed Jason and rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, I saw that your figure was wearing a dress too", countered Percy.

"Well, I'm Nico's boyfriend, so I of course have to be the princess since the prince always gets the princess", muttered Jason, more than just a little embarrassed. "Anyway, I... I'm sorry."

Percy cocked one eyebrow and sat down on the window-sill. "What for, Surfer Ken?"

"I shouldn't have been so harsh on you for the way you talked to Hades and Poseidon", muttered Jason embarrassed, running one hand through his hair. "After you asked me if you were putting too much attitude into your words, Nico asked he what you were talking about. He said I shouldn't have been so harsh on you, what with... well... your mom and what your stepfather did. Guess he's right."

"Whatever", shrugged Percy and averted his eyes. "Look, it really... I don't care, dude."

"But I do", stated Jason and looked at Percy, tilting Percy's head up so their eyes could lock. "Look, I didn't mean to be rude. I just... You've been through crap, I get that, but for me, it was just... I don't get why you'd be so rude to someone who just wanted to help you."

"Because in my experience, 'fathers' aren't good", replied Percy a little harshly.

"What did he do to you?", asked Jason, not exactly meaning to ask at all. "Uhm. Sorry."

Percy cocked one eyebrow and stared at the blonde, pulling his legs up and laying his arms around them. He was leaning against the window as he continued to stare at Jason.

"You're actually the first one to ask me that", stated Percy intrigued. "Why? Why don't they ask?"

"Because they're afraid, I guess", shrugged Jason, making a face. "Poseidon is _really_ scared that you'll run off again so he kind of forbid everyone to upset you. Guess what they think will upset you. So everyone just... stays clear of the topic, you know?"

"Mh", nodded Percy, wiggling his nose. "He really wants me to stay, huh?"

"He loves you. You're his son", pointed Jason out and sat down next to Percy. "So... Don't run?"

Percy snorted amused. "Show me your scars, I'll show you mine. I'm not _blind_. There's something up with you. You're over here like... twenty hours a day and you got that... look in your eyes."

"It's really nothing serious", muttered Jason and shrugged. "Not like she beats me or shit. She, well my stepmother that is, she likes to throw stuff and call me and my sister names. We're our father's bastards, after our mom died drunk he took us in. Stepmother dearest hates us."

"That's bad enough", countered Percy, raising his eyebrows. "How long?"

"Couple of years. We've been with dad for like seven or so years", shrugged Jason.

"That's... I think that's worse than a beating", stated Percy, his voice very soft.

"How can you – of all people – say that?", asked Jason a little stunned.

"Bruises fade. Broken bones heal. But whenever he told me that my dad didn't stick around because he hated me, because I'm not worth loving, because no one would want _me_... well, that's what really left an imprint", mumbled Percy, staring at his shoes. "I guess that's why... I was so harsh on Poseidon. Gabe told me so often that Poseidon didn't love me, didn't want me and never would... I just didn't... I didn't expect Poseidon to... be the way he is."

"I'm sorry to hear that", whispered Jason and laid one arm around Percy's shoulders.

Hera liked to call him and his sisters awful things, but... manipulating a little child into thinking that no one could love them? Hera had never been able to do that, because Jason and Thalia had always had each other and they had always known what their mother was and their father had taken them in, so they knew that he at least somewhat cared. Percy leaned into the embrace a little.

"He used to beat me, when he was drunk. Kicked me till my ribs broke. Sometimes with a broken beer bottle. Sometimes with one that wasn't, until it was", muttered Percy hoarsely. "He only did it when he lost a game, was a gambler. Hated feeling weak because he lost, so he got a power-kick out of making me feel weak. He used to tell me he'd... do terrible things to my mother if I'd ever tell her or if I'd ever run. I couldn't... leave her. She was my only family."

Percy started shaking a little as the tears came. He had never actually spoken it out loud to someone. Not like that. It was all a little too much. Jason pulled him into a comforting hug, caressing his back until Percy fell asleep from exhaustion after an hour of crying. The blonde was actually pretty happy about this. He had never believed in Poseidon's method of ignoring it in order not to upset Percy, because to get past his demons, Percy had to face them. He needed to talk about it. And Jason felt kind of proud that Percy had entrusted this in him.

/break\

"So... Sally Ugliano's funeral is in two days", stated Thanatos slowly as he entered the library.

Triton and Bianca were inside the library, learning math. Or rather, Triton was helping Bianca with her math homework. Both younger di Angelos looked up at the sound of Thanatos' voice.

"Percy's mother. Since his stepfather is in custody, papà took over arranging a funeral for her – the jerk hadn't even retrieved Sally's body yet. So... two more days", replied Thanatos.

"Poor boy", whispered Bianca a little upset. "I want to do something for him."

"Well, he barely owns any clothes, I doubt he owns anything black. We could take him shopping", suggested Triton, resting his chin on his hand. "Get to know him better."

Bianca was completely into this idea. She knew that Hazel had already formed some kind of connection to Percy and Tyson, the boy was completely obsessed. So was Nico, apparently. So Bianca stood, pulling her big brothers along as they went to Percy's room. She was a little surprised to find Jason with Percy, sitting on the bed and talking in low voices. Both boys froze.

"Percy! Thanatos is taking us shopping. You'll come with us", declared Bianca. "You need some decent clothes. I know dad and papà had tried to keep you indoors to recover, but you need some fresh air, you're not Sleeping Beauty, you need to get out of the castle. Get up."

"She's kind of bossy", muttered Percy to Jason.

He had woken up about half an hour ago, laying in Jason's lap. He had been embarrassed about it, but Jason had soon distracted him by talking about sports and all kind of stupid things to lighten the mood. Percy liked the blonde, he was really kind. He wasn't sure about those three though. But the way it looked, he didn't have much choice, since Bianca had made that for him. Then again, getting out of the house and the suburbs, that did sound tempting.

"Well, I'll see you tonight at movie night then", grinned Jason encouragingly, nudging Percy.

"Off we go then", declared Percy and got up hastily.

/break\

Percy was exhausted by the time they were in the seventh shop. It was good to be back in New York, even though it also kind of hurt. Memories of his time with his mother passing through these streets flooded his mind, but Triton, Thanatos and Bianca were pretty good at taking his mind off. Bianca was fiercely determined to use him as a dress-up doll; Triton had commented that usually Nico and Hazel were Bianca's favorite dress dolls. Percy would like to watch. During his afternoon with his three new older siblings, he observed the three. Bianca was very protective and also a bit bossy, but all in all a caring sister. With good fashion sense. Thanatos was a bit more of an outsider in the family, probably too much drama and too many people, but he _always_ had a watchful eye on Triton, which Triton didn't seem to notice. Triton acted very tough, but Percy could see a certain brotherly pride which freaked Percy out a bit, but he guessed Triton was just a lot like Poseidon.

"This looks good", decided Bianca as she whirled Percy around in front of a mirror.

"What do you think, Percy?", asked Triton. "This the right thing to wear... in two days?"

Percy stiffened. They had been kind and slow when they had told him about his mother's funeral. He was grateful that everyone was so thoughtful of him, but it also annoyed him a little. He wasn't a glass-doll, he won't break when someone mentioned his mother's death or Gabe's abuse.

"I guess so", shrugged Percy and averted his eyes. "Will Jason come too?"

"Mh?", grunted Bianca surprised and blinked. "I... Well, he's always attached to Nico and he's practically part of our family, but this is... your decision, Percy. Do you... want him there?"

Percy nodded shortly before turning back to the dressing rooms. He felt like Jason may be the closest to understanding him and honestly, just being held while crying was... new to him. And it had felt good. Safe. The longer Percy stayed with the di Angelos, the more he seemed to be exposed to that feeling. The feeling of safety and as though someone cared for him.

"It's good to hear that you're making friends", stated Triton from the other side of the cabin.

Percy got changed and rolled his eyes. What were they expecting of him? He was barely let out of Poseidon's watchful and concerned eyes and he had barely left his room. When was he supposed to make friends? It was stressful enough to get to know his new, large family better.

"When do you think you'll attend school? You've already missed a lot", questioned Bianca.

Typical concerned big sister, thought Percy to himself. "Two more weeks. I want some... peace after my mom's funeral and I want to wait until my ribs and arm are healed up."

"You could as well attend with broken bones", stated Thanatos skeptically.

"In my experience, new schools are never good news, so I'd rather be healed up to...", started Percy.

"To defend yourself?", guessed Triton softly, grasping Percy's shoulder as the younger Jackson joined them again. "You don't have to. Homer High is a good school, Principal Brunner makes sure that bullies are taken care of. And even if, I'm sure Nico and Bianca will protect you."

"With all due respect, Triton", started Percy with a glare. "But I've fought my own battles all my life. I don't need older siblings to defend me. Just because I'm staying with you now doesn't mean I'll get all coddled and spoiled all of a sudden, you hear me?"

"Alright, alright", grunted Triton with a glare of his own. "I wasn't suggesting that you hide behind them, I just mean that... you're not alone anymore, Percy. We share your battles now."

Percy stared deep into those eyes so startling similar to his own and saw the honesty in them. Those di Angelos and Jacksons were weird. They cared so much. Was this what came with growing up with two loving parents who had _time_ to play with you and never had to worry if buying that toy for their child would mean not having food on the table for a week?

"How about Thanatos goes and pays and we go and eat some ice-cream?", asked Bianca lightly.

She tried to lighten the mood again, because it had become a little too serious and gloomy for her taste. She wanted Percy's first trip out with the family to be _fun_. The prospect of ice got the boys.

/break\

Hades grunted as he watched Poseidon pace the living room. When Bianca had send him a message that she would be going shopping with Triton, Thanatos and Percy, he had notified Poseidon. Needless to say, his boyfriend freaked out. Ever since Hades had returned from work, he had been watching Poseidon pace. It was still the fear that Percy would up and run, but Poseidon was also worried that now that he attempted to bond with his siblings, Percy may not like them, or they may not like Percy. Hades smiled a little as his eyes trailed after Poseidon. It was cute how concerned Poseidon was, though Hades also understood it. Having a baby being born into a family was different than just sitting a sixteen years old into a made nest and expecting the different personalities to get along and like each other. It was a risky gamble.

"Daddy! Watch out!", exclaimed Tyson, interrupting Hades' thoughts and Poseidon's pacing.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, baby boy", sighed Poseidon with a frown. "I didn't mean to..."

He knelt down next to Tyson and what used to be a wooden block castle that Nico and Tyson had spend an hour building. Just now, Ella and Tyson had been playing with the castle, while Nico was upstairs in his room with Jason. That was until Poseidon accidentally stepped onto it.

"Is okay, daddy", nodded Tyson and hugged his father. "You're worried about Percy."

"I... Yes, I am", confirmed Poseidon slowly, a little surprised.

"You're worried another evil dragon will take Percy away, but you can't keep Percy in this castle just to keep other dragons from locking him up in another castle", stated Tyson.

Poseidon nodded stiffly, cursing that his baby was so clever. "You're... You're right, Tyson."

"Sides, Nico will protect him now!", declared Tyson with a broad and happy smile.

"Who am I protecting this time? We haven't dressed Reyna up in a princess dress again to act out one of Ty's games again, because I doubt the bruises from the last time she had to play princess healed properly yet!", stated Nico as him and Jason joined them.

They did have a lot of costumes because as much as Tyson loved playing with his dolls, Bianca loved playing with the people. Enacting the stories Tyson thought up. They had started doing that when Tyson had been very sick and had to stay in bed for two weeks. It had driven the ADHD boy mad, so they had decided to entertain him like that. Not every volunteer was as happy about that.

"Why's no one here? What about family movie night?", questioned Jason confused.

"Sorry we're late! Leo distracted us!", exclaimed Hazel as she ran past Jason and Nico. "Heh?"

Leo and Frank were close at her heels. As always, much to Hades' dismay. The threesome looked around a little confused. As confused as Jason. Nico had already taken his place on their couch, beckoning Jason over. Leo, Frank and Hazel took their own couch, still looking around.

"Where is everyone?", asked Hazel after another moment.

"They're out shopping. We're waiting for them. How about you get the snacks instead of just sitting there with wide eyes?", suggested Hades amused, raising one eyebrow.

Poseidon was by now laying on the ground, helping Ella and Tyson rebuild the castle. The boys and Hazel left again for the kitchen to make popcorn, sandwiches and get Tortillas and chips. By the time the table in the middle of the four couches was set with drinks and snacks, they could finally hear the chatter of the new arrivals. Seconds later and they were joined by the other four.

"What's all of this?", asked Percy unsure as he had all those eyes on himself.

"Movie night", replied Bianca and dumped their bags on the floor. "Sorry we're late, but Triton really wanted to buy Percy blue cotton candy and then Percy had a stomach ache – seriously, men are just big children, aren't you? All that ice cream and then cotton candy to top it all off?"

"It was delicious", complained Percy with the faintest blush.

"Come, come. Take your seats, you kept us waiting long enough", ordered Hades with a grunt.

Poseidon was carrying Tyson over to Hades and sat down next to his boyfriend, his eyes trained on Percy, watching for any sign of discomfort, but it looked like Percy had a genuinely happy day. Bianca, Thanatos and Triton sat down together on the fourth couch, while Hazel was curled together on Frank's lap, with Leo against her chest on the couch next to it. Percy was just standing in the door, looking like a lost dog that had been left alone on the street.

"Big brother! Come here!", ordered Tyson, struggling between his dad and Ella.

The couch was a little cramped with two adults and the two small children. Leo was sitting up eagerly as he stared over at Percy, beckoning the other boy to them. Triton, Thanatos and Bianca were sitting close together to leave room too. Percy had no idea where to go, because apparently everyone wanted him. That was new for him. Biting his lips, he walked over to Nico and Jason, looking at them unsure. Nico smiled and scooted closer to Jason to make room for Percy.

"You had fun today, children?", asked Hades as he turned on the TV.

"Lots!", exclaimed Bianca. "He's a far more obedient dress-up doll than Nico. And his skin-complexion offers a completely new array of clothes to try out."

"She's scary", commented Percy lowly. "But yeah, I guess... It was fun."

"What are we watching today?", asked Hazel. "Tell me _Princess and the Frog_, please."

"No, today is... special", smirked Hades and pressed play. "Lean back and enjoy."

Percy froze up at what was on the big screen. Him. He was, when he had been eight, on his first swordplay competition. The jurors were swooning over the adorable little boy.

"What's that?", grunted Nico confused, eyes flickering between the video and the frozen Percy.

"Well, when you mentioned that Percy was state champion, I did some digging. You know that nowadays, everything finds its way onto the internet. My secretary spend all day downloading videos from the internet, perhaps not all that legal, but since we don't have any own home videos of Percy, I suppose the cause is greater than the felony", stated Hades with a smirk.

"That's embarrassing", countered Percy and blushed a little as the whole room squealed.

Little Percy on the video had just gotten his trophy and was running up to his mommy, all wide-eyed and with flushed cheeks, giggling delighted. It was just so adorable, but also painful. At least for Poseidon. He had to think how he should have been there too, to hug his boy and praise him.

"Don't worry, we'll make up for that by watching embarrassing home videos of your siblings later on too. Today is all about the most memorable videos of our family" clarified Hades.

After about an hour and eight years of competitions and lots of cooing over the adorableness of Percy Jackson, Percy was curled together against Nico's side, with Nico's arm around his shoulders. It felt nice and comfortable. And Nico didn't seem to mind. Neither did Jason, who kept pushing popcorn and various other snacks over to Percy.

"_Percy Ugliano, this is the third time in a row that you win the state championships!_", stated a reporter on the TV, some bright-eyed blonde. "_Now, what our viewers surely want to know is, what future plans does a swordsman like you have? You're sixteen, after all. College choices?_"

Percy on the screen blushed a little, still sweaty from his last fight. "_Marine biology. Swordplay is fun and all, but once I've finished high school, I want to study to become a vet, for dolphins and sharks and such. The animals who don't have an owner taking care of them need help too._"

"_So handsome, a good swordsman and he loves the animals. You surely break a lot of hearts!_"

TV-Percy and real Percy both blushed at once. Poseidon turned to look at his son fondly.

"Marine biology, mh?", asked Poseidon softly, sounding proud.

"I love the ocean and its creatures", shrugged Percy. "I want to help them. It was more like a dream-thing anyway, never really believed I'd be able to afford college. Besides, I couldn't leave mom."

"Well, I don't think affording it is a problem anymore", stated Hades. "Our children get the best education possible and whatever they need to achieve their dreams."

Percy bit his lips and averted his eyes. Why were those people so weird? Why would Hades offer him such a thing? He wasn't even related to Percy. Just because of Poseidon?

"Okay, next up is Nico on his first swimming competition!", declared Poseidon to lighten the mood.

Nico actually blushed a little in embarrassment, but Percy surely enjoyed the image of a Nico in swimming shorts, all wet and hot. Following it was a video of Bianca maybe a year younger than now, on an archery competition, together with a girl the others told him was named Thalia Grace; Jason's older sister. Hazel and Leo two years prior, partnered up at a science fair, which basically blew up thanks to Leo's invention. Triton doing some aquatic ballet – Percy had not expected that. Thanatos' graduation, Triton's graduation. Videos of all the kids on their first school days. Tyson on a bake-sale with Poseidon, which was completely adorable. Other films were of various family vacations – Egypt, Turkey, Paris, various cities in Italy, Canada, the Highlands.

"You've basically been everywhere, huh?", commented Percy as he watched a fifteen-years-old Nico helping five-years-old Tyson to float in the pool of their hotel in Hawaii.

"What good is a lot of money if you don't spend it on the nice things? We go to at least two different places each year. We always decide together where to go. Any suggestions get put into the blue jar on the kitchen-counter, so if there's a place you really want to go...", replied Hades slowly.

"I don't know. I never left New York City, aside for competitions", stated Percy with a frown.

Which turned out to be the wrong thing to say, because suddenly everyone had an opinion and tried to convince Percy of the _perfect_ place to spend his very first vacation. They were all quite eager and loud and made Percy smile at that. They didn't try to convince him because they wanted to go there, but because they loved that place and wanted him to enjoy it too. Leo was rambling on about Pompeii and a volcano, with Leo wildly agreeing. Frank was trying to convince him that Canada was perfect. Hazel was talking about New Orleans. Triton suggested a cruise. Jason was determined they should go to Rome. Thanatos was all in for Venice, the city of their family's origin apparently. Nico though, he was suggesting Hawaii, because he had seen the sparkling of Percy's eyes when they had watched the video of their Hawaii-trip from two years ago.

"I'd like to go to London", stated Percy softly. "It always looks awesome in _Doctor Who_"

That being said, the next long ramble started; apparently everyone also had an opinion to that.

* * *

_Author's note: Before the next person asks - it will take time before the threesome gets together. Percy has A LOT of shit to deal with and to adjust to. Romance isn't very high on his ranking list of important things right now. First, he needs to get settled._

_Next chapter will have Sally's funeral, more Poseidon-Percy-bonding and the introduction of some of his siblings' friends to him!_


	7. The End and the Beginning

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || Meet the di Angelos || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Meet the di Angelos – Percy and his New Normal

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; human AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, alternate families, human AU, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, masturbation, toys, bondage, hurt/comfort, lots of family fluff, past abuse, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Jason (established), Hades/Poseidon, Thanatos/Triton (one-sided?) Herakles/Triton, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Reyna/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Zeus/Hera, Demeter/Hestia, Ares/Emily, Tristan/Aphrodite, Howward/Hecate, Frederick/Athena, Hephaestus/Esperanza, Chiron/Lupa

Percy Jackson Characters:

_**Family di Angelo**_: Hades di Angelo, Poseidon Jackson, Thanatos di Angelo, Triton Jackson, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary, Zerberus, Rainbow, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

_**Family Grace**_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Herakles Grace, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace

_**Family Chase**_: Frederick Chase, Athena Chase, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase

_**Family McLean**_: Tristan McLean, Aphrodite Beauregard, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Lacy McLean, Mitchell McLean, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie Underwood, Grover Underwood

_**Family Torrington**_: Howard Claymore, Hecate Torrington, Circe Torrington, Alabaster Claymore Torrington, Lou Ellen Torrington

_**Family Gardner**_: Demeter Gardner, Hestia Gardner, Persephone Gardner, Katie Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Miranda Gardner

_**Family Nightshade**_: Artemis Nightshade, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade

_**Family Solace**_: Apollo Solace, Will Solace, Kayla Solace, Austin Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Rebecca Dare

_**Family Zhang la Rue**_: Ares Zhang la Rue, Emily Zhang la Rue, Clarisse Zhang la Rue, Frank Zhang la Rue, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Argentum, Aurum

_**Family Beckendorf**_: Hephaestus Beckendorf, Esperanza Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Valdez, Leo Valdez, Shane Beckendorf

_**Foster Family Castellan**_: Hermes Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Drew Tanaka, Chris Rodriguez, Kinzie Cohen, Ethan Nakamura

_**School**_: Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner, Paul Blofis, (other teachers: Howard, Frederick, Athena)

Summary: Percy's mother died and he would have to stay with his stepfather Gabe. Which was not going to happen, not if he could prevent it. So he tracks down his biological father Poseidon to live with him instead. Poseidon is living with his lover Hades, his own two sons Triton and Tyson from previous relationships and Hades' children Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel. Aside from grieving his mother's death and recovering from his previous stepfather's abuse, Percy now has to adjust to a new school, new people and a new and complicated family. Suddenly he has not one but two fathers and a whole bunch of siblings. Things get a little weird when he starts developing feelings for the son of his father's boyfriend. But Nico is in a relationship with Jason.

**Meet the di Angelos**

_Percy and his New Normal_

Chapter 7: The End and the Beginning

Somehow it felt as though Percy was getting ready for his own funeral. The suit was expensive and it also felt that way. It felt tight and heavy. He was wearing something that was more expensive than the apartment he used to grow up in. It was unsettling.

"Let me help you with that."

Percy nearly jumped into the air at the sudden voice. Bianca chuckled and walked up to him and started to tie the bow-tie around Percy's neck. It was red. Bianca was a bit thrown off by this, but Percy didn't offer any explanation, so she didn't pry. Bianca straightened the bow-tie.

"Now come, everybody else is already waiting downstairs", whispered Bianca softly.

"Everybody...?", asked Percy unsure, biting his lips.

"Dad, papà, Triton, Thanatos, Hazel, Nico, Tyson and Jason", nodded Bianca slowly.

Percy sighed in relief. He had felt a little awkward about inviting Jason to his mother's funeral. After all, why should the other boy want to attend the funeral of someone he didn't know? Taking a deep breath, he followed Bianca downstairs. Everybody was dressed in black and especially Nico and Hades kind of looked like mafia members. They all looked like they wanted to comfort him, to say something or do something, but they didn't know what. So Percy just walked up to them and squeezed in between Nico and Jason. The couple linked their fingers behind Percy's back, guiding the younger boy outside. It was a good thing the stretch limo of the di Angelos was long. Thanatos took the seat behind the wheel – he loved that thing and he loved driving, so he found the notion of paying someone to drive their car utterly ridiculous. Triton took the passenger seat. Percy sat between Jason and Nico, feeling safe there. Hades, Poseidon and Tyson sat opposite them and Hazel sat with Bianca. Biting his lips again, Percy shyly took Jason's hand.

"How did you cope with losing your mother?", asked Percy softly, looking at the blonde.

"I think it was... different for me, compared to you. Your mom loved you and was there for you. Mine was constantly drunk and cursing my dad. She never really cared for Thals and me", replied Jason, equally soft. "Don't get me wrong, she was my mom and I loved her. But, well, I still had Thalia and she had been... more of a mother to me than our mother had. She basically raised me, so... it wasn't as much of the loss of a mother to me."

Percy frowned and nodded before turning his eyes onto his lap. "What about you guys? I mean... I... You're only living with your fathers. So what happened to your... mothers? I—If I may... ask?"

Nico, Bianca, Hazel and even Triton turned to look at him surprised and Percy felt like shrinking.

"No, you deserve to know, Percy", interrupted Hades softly, looking at his children for conformation and having them all nod slowly. "Thanatos' mother died during childbirth... together with his twin. It was a complicated birth and only he did make it. Bianca's and Nico's mother Maria, I met her when I returned to Italy after I lost my first wife... Maria got hit by lightning when both of them were still very small, Nico was barely a year old and Bianca was only three. It was... tragic and made me return to the US, where I met Hazel's mother Marie in New Orleans. Even while she was pregnant with Hazel, I noticed that all she wanted was my money. After Hazel's birth, I fought hard for custody, to keep my child. Then we moved here, my children and I."

"Triton's mother and I, well, it was a one-night-stand. I had a lot of those with women when I had a crisis about my sexuality, trying to be straight. I didn't know about Triton for years", continued Poseidon. "Then I met your mother and we tried to work, I already explained that to you. Triton's mother eventually came around and asked me to take Triton when he was young, because her new husband wasn't fond of the idea of raising a bastard-child. Only when Tyson's mother... she... Honestly, I have no idea who she is. She just left him at my doorstep when he was a baby. It woke me up, made me realize how irresponsible I was behaving. That was when I came to terms with being gay, with truly being gay. Is that answer enough?"

"N—Not really", replied Percy honestly and turned toward his kind-of-siblings.

Amusingly, the first one to answer was Tyson. "I don't need a mommy, I have a daddy and a papà who love me and lots of siblings and I love them all. Is okay like that."

Percy smiled a little at that and relaxed against the backrest, listening to the other's answers.

"I... tried to contact her once before, but she didn't even want contact. She admitted to only having me to get money out of papà. I'm fine not knowing her", stated Hazel firmly, still looking kind of upset. "I have dad and papà, just like Tyson says. Why miss someone who doesn't want me?"

"I sometimes imagine how it used to be. Papà says that it's mostly my imagination, since I was only three, but I cling to those memories, whether they're real or not", whispered Bianca sadly.

"I... often wonder", admitted Nico and averted his eyes. "It's why Poseidon and I didn't get along at first, because I was angry. I felt like papà was taking my chance of ever getting a mamma away by being with a man. I learned with the time that having two fathers is all I really need. I still wonder what she was like, what she would have been like as my mother."

"I visit my mother every other weekend", continued Triton, looking at Percy softly.

"But she gave you away", countered Percy confused. "I mean... she... didn't want you?"

"She did, but she loved her boyfriend. It wasn't that she chose him over me, I was a really troubled child and I picked a lot of fights, especially with him. She just couldn't take it anymore. When I came to dad, I... well, I changed. I realized that I was just chasing people away", shrugged Triton. "My stepfather and I still don't get along though. But I see my mother on a regular base."

"I don't know anything else", ended Thanatos. "I never met her. Papà is all I know and I don't see the point in longing for impossible what-ifs. I have a great family that I love, that's enough."

Percy nodded slowly and relaxed a little. He leaned against Nico's side, head on Nico's shoulder. The Italian was really, really comfortable. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind, making him frown.

"Where? I mean, y—you put up the funeral. Where will she be buried?", asked Percy concerned.

"With her family", assured Hades softly. "I did my research before I went to work, Percy."

"So... what does that mean?", asked Jason curiously. "Which graveyard in New York will it be?"

"The one in Barryville", smiled Percy faintly. "It's my mom's hometown. I was born there too, actually. We moved to New York City only after my grandparents died and we moved in with uncle Rich. It's a small place, my grandparents owned a farm there."

"Aw, I would have liked for you to grow up as a farmboy instead of a cityboy", pouted Jason. "You would look adorable all as a little cowboy and stuff."

Percy huffed and flushed the slightest bit. "Occasionally, yes. Before my mother married Gabe, we often visited. I have a few friends left there. Get comfortable, it's a two hour drive. At least."

"What about your other friends?", asked Jason suddenly.

"Mh?", grunted Percy confused and turned to look at the blonde, buried into Nico's embrace.

"I mean, ever since you moved in with the di Angelos, did you even contact them? They must be worried out of their mind. Friends from the city, I mean", elaborated the blonde.

"I don't have friends", shrugged Percy and turned away.

"I find that hard to believe", snorted Triton. "You're like a kicked puppy. How not everyone just wants to pick you up and cuddle you is beyond my comprehension."

"I've been changing schools every year, some years even twice or trice because I get into a lot of trouble. At some point, I just really didn't see a reason to try anymore. Besides, with Gabe... Finding friends would mean to get close to someone and letting someone get close would mean they may notice and I couldn't risk that. I haven't made any friends in years", shrugged Percy with a glare.

"Well, that's going to change now", declared Jason and wrapped one arm around Percy's shoulders.

Percy smiled faintly and leaned into the embrace. He had his doubts though. He didn't fit in with this suburban paradise. Why should they want to befriend him?

/break\

Poseidon and the others were setting chairs and preparing the last touches while Percy was with Hades. It was up to him to decide what to engrave on the headstone and what headstone to pick. They had arrived hours before the actual funeral to get those things finished.

"It's a beautiful quote", noted Hades, one hand on Percy's shoulder as they joined them again.

"How much longer do we have?", asked Percy softly.

"Two hours until the funeral starts", replied the lawyer. "Why? Is there something you want to do?"

Percy just shrugged and averted his eyes. Jason and Nico exchanged a look and grinned.

"Haze, Bia, Ty. You want to come along? We're forcing Percy to show us the town", declared Nico.

Taking Percy's mind off the pending funeral, maybe making him dwell in nice memories for a change. Tyson was in right away, yelping and running up to Percy eagerly. Hazel and Bianca joined them too. Percy turned toward the fathers questioningly, but Poseidon just nodded.

"Triton, Thanatos, Hades and I will take care of everything", promised Poseidon.

The teens and Tyson left. The town was small. It was kind of weird for the di Angelos, because they had never really been anywhere aside from big cities. Everyone on the streets greeted Percy by name, still remembering the little boy from the old days and knowing about Sally's funeral. All said they would see him later on. Only when they reached the outskirts did it calm down a little. They were walking toward a farm, Bianca and Hazel chatting animatedly.

"Where are we going?", asked Jason curiously, watching how Tyson dashed off to an old farm.

"That's it. My grandparents' farm", replied Percy with a small nod. "It's been abandoned since my mother moved to New York with me. It's... whenever mom and I visited the town, we'd go here, sneak into the barn and... no, just come with me. I'll show you."

He too dashed off, running after Tyson. The other four exchanged a look and followed. Inside the barn, Percy climbed an old ladder to get to the upper level. Tyson was the first to follow and as the others joined them, they understood. From the window, they had the perfect view, facing the town and overseeing it all. It was so beautiful and peaceful. Percy sat down, with Tyson on his lap, Jason and Nico to his left and Hazel and Bianca on his right.

"We'd just sit here and watch the town. Dream of how it could have been. If her parents wouldn't have died, I'd have grown up here with her, with them. I always wanted that", whispered Percy. "I still do. One day, I don't care how long it will take me, one day I'll move back here."

"If the farm doesn't get sold until then", pointed Bianca out.

"It's mine", replied Percy nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?", asked Hazel stunned. "It's yours?"

"When my grandparents died, it became my mother's and she has had it in her testament, always, that... after her death, it would go to me. She wanted to sell it, when uncle Rich was dieing of cancer, but then she met Gabe and he helped her with the hospital bills. She never told him about the farm, I guess that's the only reason why he never bugged her into selling it. Mom knew that I always dreamed of living here one day, which is why she never sold it, not even when money was tight. She rather took another job than to do that", explained Percy, his voice hoarse.

"Linwood!", called someone very loudly all of a sudden. "I knew we'd find you here!"

There were two boys, a redhead and a brunette, both tall and muscular. They were waving at the di Angelos, or more precisely at Percy. Percy grinned and waved back. He stood, after getting Tyson off his lap, and made his way back down. The others frowned confused and followed, once more. Jason tugged a little on Nico's hand, looking at him confused. The Italian just shrugged.

"Why did the boy call you Linwood, big brother?", asked Tyson innocently.

They had left the barn and stood in front of the farm. Percy motioned up to the worn wooden shield. The paint was barely visible anymore, but it read _Linwood Farm_. Percy grinned a little.

"My mother's maiden name. It's her parents' farm. And those are Mark and Sherman", introduced Percy before he went to get hugged by the two other boys. "Guys, that's my new... family."

Nico glared fiercely at the intimacy between Percy and the two guys. Damn, he was _jealous_. He hated that feeling, but it was hard to suppress, especially since Percy wasn't his. And it got worse with the time they spend with the two other boys. But it made Percy happy. Then again, that exactly was what made Nico so jealous. They were playing soccer, Mark, Sherman, Percy and Tyson on one team, Hazel, Bianca, Jason and Nico on the other. It managed to take Percy's mind off of things.

/break\

It was about two hours after the children had left that Poseidon found himself standing in the halls of the Linwood Farm. A faint smile laid on his lips as old memories flooded him. His fingers traced faded wallpapers from the sixties as he walked through the halls to the room labeled as _Percy_.

"Perseus", whispered Poseidon softly. "It's time to go."

Percy jumped a little from where he stood in front of an old, dusty crib. "How did you find us?"

"It... wasn't hard to guess where you would go", replied Poseidon as he walked up to his son. "After all, I was... here before too. When I was still with your mother. We were both young and foolish and her parents supported us. I lived here, for a couple of months. I still remember... you were such a perfect, little baby, laying in your crib, giggling and grabbing for the wind-chimes. Oh, you were such a cute baby, always laughing and smiling. You nearly never cried, you know? And even if, the dolphins always calmed you down. Or your mother's singing, regardless of how bad it was."

Poseidon laughed softly. There was a wind-chime with dolphins hanging over the crib. Percy took one of the delicate glass-dolphins in his hand, looking at it closely. He let go of it and left the room, stopping at the door. There was a wooden plate, engraved with his name and with shells glued to it.

"Can we... take this with us for... my room?", asked Percy shyly.

"Of course, Perseus", smiled Poseidon kindly and took it off the door.

"Thanks...", whispered Percy softly.

They left and made their way back to the graveyard. He had send the others to go already before going inside and getting Percy, so by the time father and son reached the graveyard, everyone else from their family was already gathered. It was a tedious task to greet everyone and say 'thank you' for every time someone told him how sorry they were, but as the only family Sally had left, it was up to Percy to do so. Basically the whole town had gathered, but Poseidon had a feeling that Percy was still waiting for someone, even as the priest started his speech.

"Perseus? Who are you looking for?", whispered Poseidon.

Poseidon and Hades stood right behind Percy, with the other children flanking them. "G—Gabe."

Hades rested one hand on Percy's shoulder, squeezing a little. "He's under arrest, couldn't make bail. He won't show his face here, I made sure of that. You have a restraining order against him."

Percy turned large eyes on Hades and gulped slightly, unsure what to say. "T... Thank you."

/break\

The main part was over and everyone had gathered around the buffet by now. Poseidon and Hades sat together with a farmer couple named Hypnos and Iris, as well as the local bar owner Dionysus, chatting away. Thanatos and Triton were talking to Dionysus' oldest son Dakota, while Dakota's younger brothers Castor and Pollux were blatantly flirting with Hazel and Bianca. On a funeral. Then again, the two boys looked kind of drunk, so there was that. Percy had spend a while with Sherman, Mark and his other friends from town – Lee and Michael, as well as the sons of Iris and Hypnos; Butch and Clovis. Tyson sat under a table, conspiring with two younger boys around his age named Christopher and Harley, the sons of the local mechanic. Jason frowned as he looked around to account for the di Angelos, because Percy wasn't with the other teenage boys anymore.

"Where's Percy?", asked Nico worried.

Nico's eyes snapped over to Mark and Sherman right away, but the two boys were still here. Frowning confused, Nico took Jason's hand. Percy had barely spoken a word since they had reached the graveyard, since the ceremony had started nothing at all. Even with the other teenagers from town, Percy had mainly just listened to them bringing him up to speed on what was going on in the town. Nico didn't like this. He didn't know Percy well enough, so what if the boy was going to do something stupid now? His mother's funeral tipping him off, bringing everything too close? The couple sneaked away from the assembly. Maybe Percy was back at the farm? But before they got far, they saw Percy standing in front of the gravestone. Sighing relieved, Nico and Jason walked up to Percy slowly. The headstone was white marble, with a simple engraving.

_Sally Linwood_

_Beloved Mother, Daughter and Niece_

_We're All Stories In The End._

_Just Make It A Good One._

There was a red fez resting on top of the headstone, one that hadn't been there before. Nico and Jason came to stand on either side from Percy, silently. They remained that way for a while.

"What does the fez mean?", asked Jason confused after a while.

"It's... symbolic. The quote, it's from _Doctor Who_. The eleventh Doctor. Just like the red fez and the red bow-tie. I... like the quote, a lot. I thought it'd fit", replied Percy hoarsely.

"Doctor Who?", questioned Jason with a frown. "I mean, favorite show and all, okay, but... on her headstone? Isn't that... sort of... inappropriate?"

"It was my grandmother's favorite show. She used to watch it with my mother. My mom worked a lot when I was small, but when they started the new series in 2005, my mother... she never failed to make the time to watch it with me, even if she had to record it. That one hour, we'd sit together, just the two of us, and everything would feel... normal. Good. It made her talk about her parents, it made her laugh and remember them and it made me feel like I had a whole family, through my mother's memories. Doctor Who was our... thing. Gabe didn't care, he found it ridiculous, he willingly left the living room when it was on. It was just mom and me. It was safe and good and warm and... and ours. I don't care if TV shows shouldn't go on a headstone, it's what was important to _us_."

"Oh...", nodded Jason stiffly. "Sorry. I didn't know. I... I don't know what to say."

"I don't know what to feel, so I guess it's okay", shrugged Percy.

"Let's get back to the others", suggested Nico softly. "It's getting chilly and dark. Come on, it won't be the last time you ever visit her grave. We'll drop by again."

He laid one arm around Percy's waist, guiding him away from the gravestone. Percy hadn't eaten a thing so far today. He had spend breakfast in his room and when they had arrived in Barryville, the teens and Tyson had eaten lunch in a diner before going to the farm, but Percy had merely drunken a milkshake. And now he hadn't touched the buffet so far either. It was time to get some food into the boy, regardless of how upset he was about his mother's death, he needed to eat.

/break\

They were sitting in the limo again by the time the moon was already out. Hazel was typing on her cellphone, informing her boyfriends that they were on their way back, Bianca was reading a book, Tyson was laying curled together on Hades' lap, deep asleep. This time around, Triton was driving while Thanatos sat on the passenger seat. Jason and Nico were, again, sitting on either side of Percy.

"Those two boys that were all over you the whole time, who were they?", grunted Hades.

"Mark and Sherman? They were good friends, whenever mom and I would come to town. We played a lot when we were little kids. With wooden swords, pretending we're gladiators. Why?"

"So no... ex-boyfriends?", interrogated Hades, also raising the other eyebrow.

"Urgh. This is what having a father feels like, eh?", groaned Percy, leaning his head back. "No. They're no ex-boyfriends. I don't have any exes. Or current boyfriends, for that matter."

Jason slumped a little in relief. He had been jealous too, but he was better at covering it up than Nico. That and he thought that Percy could use every comfort he could get today. But it had irked him immensely how overly friendly those two farmboys had acted with Percy. It was probably not a good sign that he was growing possessive of his boyfriend's new little brother. Then again, it was even worse a sign that his boyfriend grew possessive of his little brother too. Jason couldn't picture any scenario where that would end well. After all, Poseidon was fiercely protective of his troubled little son. Even without Nico being supposed to become a brotherly figure to Percy, Jason doubted that Poseidon would let _anyone_ close to his precious little boy.

"Who owns the farm by now?", asked Poseidon, changing the topic for the sake of peace (he knew how protective his boyfriend was of their kids). "It looked abandoned. There were even the things of your grandparents still inside the house. It's a shame, really... It used to be quite beautiful."

"Poseidon, the farmer", whispered Hades amused. "I'd have loved to see that."

"It belongs to Percy", piped Hazel in. "He told us. It's in his mom's testament?"

She turned quizzical eyes on Hades, but the man just shrugged. "Never seen a testament."

"W—What?", asked Percy and sat up. "But... But... Wouldn't that mean her things go to Gabe?"

"Since he is Sally's widower, yes", answered Hades slowly.

Percy slumped and looked upset. "No. That's not going to happen. Tri! Turn here."

He gave Triton an address and they changed directions until they came to stop in front of the apartment building where Hades had first met Gabe Ugliano. Even before the car stopped, Percy was out of the car. Hades glared as Poseidon followed his son. Hades motioned for his children to stay in the car as he followed the two Jacksons upstairs. Percy picked the lock, but as he entered, he froze for a second. Poseidon laid a supporting hand onto his son's shoulder. Percy turned toward him with large eyes and took the hand, linking their fingers as he led his father into the small apartment. Hades followed them to a bookshelf and watched how Percy pushed it out of the way. In a vent in the wall was a wooden box hidden that Percy pulled out and handed to Hades. While Hades went through the legal documents – Percy's driver's license, passport, birth certificate, the same documents for Sally too and a testament – Poseidon looked around.

"You... grew up here?", asked Poseidon shallowly. "That's..."

"Horrible?", snorted Percy and shrugged, averting his eyes. "Can I... pack some of my mom's things before we leave? It's mine, after all. It says so on the testament. Mom showed it to me before. She made it early because everyone in her family had died so young, so she wanted to be prepared."

Hades nodded slowly while reading the testament. Poseidon followed his son to a bedroom where Percy took a suitcase and started to pack some things – like _Doctor Who_ DVD boxes that they had probably bought on a flea market, judging by the way the covers looked. Some books and the few jewelry and framed pictures on the bedside table that were of Sally and Percy, or even of Sally's parents. Poseidon kept looking around uncomfortably, wishing his boy would have grown up with them and not here. The snapping of the lock on the suitcase startled him.

"Let's go back home, dad", whispered Percy, looking down onto the floor.

Poseidon actually stumbled a few steps and turned to stare wide-eyed at his son. Percy just offered him a nearly shy look, as though he wasn't sure if that had been okay. But the smile that lit up Poseidon's face then was all the answer Percy needed. He pulled his son into a tight hug.

"Let's go back home", nodded Poseidon and kissed the top of Percy's head.

* * *

_Author's note: It's totally my headcanon that Sally grew up on a farm, don't ask me why, it's like Octavian being British, it's just there, in my head, and needs to be obeyed. And Linwood is the name I originally intended as Sally's mother's maiden name, but since I took the Jackson and gave it to Poseidon, I made Sally and Percy Linwoods. I figured that was better than really having Gabe's last name engraved on the headstone.  
_

_Next chapter will have Percy-Tyson-cuddles and Percy-Nico-bonding. Also, Ares throws a big barbeque and Percy gets to meet the whole neighborhood. And we learn what's happening with Gabe at the moment, so stay tuned. ;)_


	8. Welcome to the Neighborhood

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || Meet the di Angelos || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Meet the di Angelos – Percy and his New Normal

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; human AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, alternate families, human AU, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, masturbation, toys, bondage, hurt/comfort, lots of family fluff, past abuse, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Jason (established), Hades/Poseidon, Thanatos/Triton (one-sided?) Herakles/Triton, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Reyna/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Zeus/Hera, Demeter/Hestia, Ares/Emily, Tristan/Aphrodite, Howward/Hecate, Frederick/Athena, Hephaestus/Esperanza, Chiron/Lupa

Percy Jackson Characters:

_**Family di Angelo**_: Hades di Angelo, Poseidon Jackson, Thanatos di Angelo, Triton Jackson, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary, Zerberus, Rainbow, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

_**Family Grace**_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Herakles Grace, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace

_**Family Chase**_: Frederick Chase, Athena Chase, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase

_**Family McLean**_: Tristan McLean, Aphrodite Beauregard, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Lacy McLean, Mitchell McLean, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie Underwood, Grover Underwood

_**Family Torrington**_: Howard Claymore, Hecate Torrington, Circe Torrington, Alabaster Claymore Torrington, Lou Ellen Torrington

_**Family Gardner**_: Demeter Gardner, Hestia Gardner, Persephone Gardner, Katie Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Miranda Gardner

_**Family Nightshade**_: Artemis Nightshade, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade

_**Family Solace**_: Apollo Solace, Will Solace, Kayla Solace, Austin Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Rebecca Dare

_**Family Zhang la Rue**_: Ares Zhang la Rue, Emily Zhang la Rue, Clarisse Zhang la Rue, Frank Zhang la Rue, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Argentum, Aurum

_**Family Beckendorf**_: Hephaestus Beckendorf, Esperanza Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Valdez, Leo Valdez, Shane Beckendorf

_**Foster Family Castellan**_: Hermes Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Drew Tanaka, Chris Rodriguez, Kinzie Cohen, Ethan Nakamura

_**School**_: Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner, Paul Blofis, (other teachers: Howard, Frederick, Athena)

Summary: Percy's mother died and he would have to stay with his stepfather Gabe. Which was not going to happen, not if he could prevent it. So he tracks down his biological father Poseidon to live with him instead. Poseidon is living with his lover Hades, his own two sons Triton and Tyson from previous relationships and Hades' children Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel. Aside from grieving his mother's death and recovering from his previous stepfather's abuse, Percy now has to adjust to a new school, new people and a new and complicated family. Suddenly he has not one but two fathers and a whole bunch of siblings. Things get a little weird when he starts developing feelings for the son of his father's boyfriend. But Nico is in a relationship with Jason.

**Meet the di Angelos**

_Percy and his New Normal_

Chapter 8: Welcome to the Neighborhood

Percy woke up because he received a kick against the ribs. That had happened before, but normally with brunt force and followed by a slurred insult. This time around, it was followed by snoring and a tiny body snuggling up to him. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Tyson.

"Hey, little bugger. You can't just sneak into my bed", chided Percy and sat up.

"Storm is evil", mumbled Tyson as he too woke up, snuggling closer to Percy.

A sudden, loud thunder rumbled through the sky, causing both Tyson and Percy to jump and cling to each other. Great, how was Percy supposed to protect Tyson from the evil storm if he himself was afraid of it? Less so the storm itself, but more of what normally happened on stormy nights. Tyson started sobbing when lightning lit up the room. Percy made a decision. He cradled Tyson in his arms as he stood on wobbly legs. He still was sleepy and every time thunder roars, he felt a little weaker. He carried Tyson out of the room, his room-plate squealing as it shook when he opened the door too hastily. Walking only a few steps, he opened the next door, even though this time more cautious. Hades looked up from his laptop as the bedroom-door opened. Grunting a little, he elbowed Poseidon. Poseidon huffed, but when he looked up himself, he hastily put his book aside.

"What are you doing awake?", asked Poseidon stunned.

"Just woke up and found Ty in my bed", replied Percy, hoisting the young child up some.

"Why did you wake Percy, bambino?", chided Hades, closing his laptop and putting it onto the nightstand. "Why didn't you come to us, Tyson? I'm sorry, Percy. He's scared of thunder."

Another loud rumble of thunder and Percy flinched. Tyson whimpered a little, hiding more.

"I wanted, but when I walked past Percy's room, I heard him cry too", answered Tyson softly. "So I went to Percy to make it good again and then I fell asleep again."

Percy blushed embarrassed. "I must have had a nightmare. Sorry for worrying you, kiddo."

He dumped Tyson on the bed, where Hades right away pulled the boy into a tight hug, kissing his forehead. Percy left again before they could ask or say anything. Heaving a relieved sigh, he headed back to his own room, just to find Nico standing in front of it.

"I heard you and Tyson outside, figured I'd check", answered Nico without Percy asking.

Percy frowned confused as Nico followed him into his bedroom. "Is there something you want?"

"Tyson's right. You were crying. I tried to wake you up, but you sleep like the dead and after Tyson sneaked into your bed, you quieted down", stated Nico, following Percy to his bed and sitting down next to him. "Wanna tell me what you've been dreaming about?"

Percy leaned against his headboard, staring at Nico. Jason had told him that opening up and talking about this stuff may help him getting over it. Percy wasn't sure about that just yet.

"I used to be afraid of thunderstorms when I was little", started Percy slowly. "I cried a lot. And loudly. Mom often worked night-shifts, so Gabe would come to my room... Me crying bothered him. But I was afraid, so I wasn't silent. Normally I was pretty good at staying silent and unnoticed. So those, well, those were the hardest beatings. I stopped being afraid of the storms when I got older, but they... they kind of... trigger it for me, when it storms, I just remember the pain of the beatings that followed them. That's what... scares me today about them."

Nico nodded slowly and scooted closer, laying one arm around Percy's shoulders. The boy leaned in as another thunder followed, trying to hide in Nico's side. Nico frowned, hugging Percy tightly.

"Y—You... say he came to your room. Did he... ever...", started Nico, unsure if he wanted to finish.

"He's a sick bastard who likes to kick little kids when he feels bad about himself, but he's not a pedophile", answered Percy firmly. "He never raped me, Nico."

"Sorry. I just... had to ask, I guess", mumbled Nico embarrassed and shrugged.

Percy nodded, not looking at Nico. "Would you... mind staying? Nothing cheesy like 'please hold me until the bad dreams go away'. Just... stay and talk to me until the storm's over?"

"Sure", grinned Nico amused and nodded a little.

/break\

Jason frowned confused as he, Leo and Frank walk into Nico's room to find it empty. Leo and Frank glare at the back of Jason's head, like they expect him to magically produce Nico for them. The fuck did he know where his boyfriend was. Hades had said that Nico was most likely still asleep. Might as well wake Percy then, he guessed. They had come up here to wake Hazel, Nico and Percy. Though they had only knocked on Hazel's door – she didn't like being seen before being properly awake (unless it was waking up next to her boyfriends after sex, according to Frank). Jason froze when he opened the bedroom door, because on the bed were Nico and Percy, curled together. Frowning upset, he turned around and left to get downstairs. Frank, obviously confused, followed his friend while Leo walked up to the bed and poked Nico.

"Dude, wrong bed", pointed Leo out, cocking one eyebrow. "Go after your jealous boyfriend."

Nico frowned, tired and confused, before he stumbled out of the room. Leo took the now vacant spot on the bed and started poking Percy. This boy wasn't good for his friends' relationship, he could already see that. Had already seen it during movie night. Both Jason and Nico had rapidly fallen for the new kid. Nico had a protector-complex, it was how he had gotten together with Jason. And Jason, well, he could probably relate to Percy on some level and felt connected because of that.

"What are you doing in my bed?", mumbled Percy confused. "Where's Nico?"

"Better question would be, why was he in your bed?", asked Leo curiously and got comfortable.

"We talked long last night", yawned Percy and stretched. "Why? What's the big deal about it?"

And Percy looked honestly lost about this. Leo sighed and shook his head. This boy had not a single malicious bone in his body, he wasn't playing with Jason and Nico. He just sought comfort.

"Come on, breakfast is waiting", prompted Leo with a small, sad smile.

/break\

"Amore, aspetta!", called Nico out as Jason just kept walking away from him. "Mi dispiance." [trans: _Love, wait! I'm sorry._]

"Ah, shut up, di Angelo", growled Jason with an upset frown as he turned around. "Don't try and sooth me with your hot Italian voice, asshole. Why were you sleeping in his bed?! I thought we agreed, the whole little stepbrother thing is dangerous and that he's in a fragile state of mind and-"

"Veni qui, mio amato cuore", murmured Nico softly, opening his arms. [trans: _Come here, my beloved heart_]

"Gah", groaned Jason and gave in, because damn it, Nico sounded just too sexy when he was speaking his mother-tongue. "Asshole. Explain yourself. Right now."

"He had a nightmare. We spend the night talking about... his childhood. The abuse, but also about his mother", replied Nico. "We just talked. So long until we must have fallen asleep. Do you really think I'd cheat on you? Or that I'd use Percy's situation to get into his pants?"

Jason frowned for a moment before kissing Nico. "Sorry I overreacted. It's just... You two look far too cute all cuddled up like that. It made me... jealous."

"No need to be jealous. You and me look cute too", countered Nico with a grin. "Let's grab something to eat, Jay. You can make up for that tantrum later."

He slapped Jason's ass playfully which earned him an annoyed eye-roll from the blonde.

/break\

Breakfast was loud, colorful and fun. Percy had long since gotten used to this and honestly, it was his favorite thing about the di Angelo family. For him, breakfast had always meant hastily grabbing a toast on his way out of the door. His mom was always at work already when he got up, so having a real, proper family meal was really his favorite thing now.

"Dad said you're all invited to barbeque tonight", declared Frank as they cleaned the table.

"Ares' barbeques are widely famous around here. They're practically a summer ritual and now that we're slowly running out of sunny days, we have to use what little good days we have left", explained Hades with laughter in his eyes, looking at Percy. "Do you want to go?"

Percy frowned slightly and shrunk some. Only times he had left the house so far were when he had gone shopping and then for his mother's funeral. Now he was supposed to meet the neighborhood?

"Come on, it will be total fun", declared Leo with a broad grin and nudged him. "Besides, I need a good reason to hide from Frank's dad and a new guy is perfect for that."

"Why do you need to hide?", asked Percy confused. "Is Frank's dad a bad guy?"

"Captain Ares Mars Zhang la Rue is from the NYPD and he's one hell of a scary dude", replied Leo with a shudder. "He always makes me call him Captain Zhang and 'sir', even though Frank's mom is totally nice and allows me to call her Emily, even though she's a detective too."

"Dad's a little old-fashioned, he's not a big fan of me being 'gay for the pretty boy'", explained Frank and rolled his eyes. "He enjoys intimidating Leo. I enjoy that too, because whenever dad intimidates Leo, Leo's even more adorable than he normally is. Oh, you should meet my sister!"

"And his cousins. They live with Frank's family because both their parents are in the army", added Nico. "Reyna, the younger cousin, is a good friend of ours. Hylla, her sister, is as scary as Ares."

"Okay. Let's go to the barbeque", declared Percy with a small nod. "I always wanted to see something like this. The whole street getting together for a nice, cute barbeque."

/break\

Percy regretted having said yes after about half an hour. Benches and tables were set all over the garden, which was only a little smaller than that of the di Angelos. Ares was a broad, intimidating guy, so Percy had to agree with Leo. Bianca had run off with a girl named Thalia – Jason's sister – and two others, Zoe and Phoebe if Percy had gotten that right. Tyson was comfortably seated on Poseidon's lap, who was in the middle of an animated conversation with Missus and Missus Gardner, Hestia and Demeter by name. Hades stood next to the grill, talking to the host. Percy had wanted to stick with Nico and Jason, but they had left together with two guys who they had introduced as Ethan and Alabaster as well as that cousin of Frank's; Reyna. He couldn't stick with Hazel, because Ares had managed to make Leo bolt in fear so she and Frank were currently tracking him down again to calm him. Surrounded by all those strangers, he sought out someone familiar and found himself hugely relieved when he spotted Thanatos and Triton.

"Hey, little brother", grinned Triton and pulled Percy up against his side, ruffling his hair. "Let me introduce you. These are Circe Torrington, Persephone Gardner and my boyfriend, Herakles Grace. Guys, this is our new baby-brother Percy. Be nice to him. Especially you, Circe."

Circe was kind of creepy, but Persephone was really pretty. And honestly, Herakles looked like a jerk. He was by far not as handsome as Jason. Percy frowned confused when he saw the jealous look Thanatos threw at Herakles when the blonde pulled Triton into a kiss. Which in return only seemed to spike Herakles' lust, because it basically became a make-out-session. Growing more uncomfortable by the minute (and not wanting to witness how Thanatos beat Herakles up), Percy left. He wasn't sure if the jealousy was real, proper jealousy or if Thanatos was playing protective, older brother. Somehow, it had looked more like the real deal, which was kind of weird.

"Hi. You look kind of lost. Do you need help?"

Percy jumped slightly and turned around. The Zhang la Rues had a couple of trees on their property and Percy had thought he could hide behind them for a bit to calm down again. All those strangers were freaking him out and he tried to figure out what exactly was going on between Triton, Thanatos and Herakles. To do so, he had wanted to maybe climb a tree and observe from above. It seemed someone else had already thought of that. Looking up, he saw a couple sitting on a tree-branch. The girl was beautiful, with auburn hair, wearing a green summer-dress. The boy however already had a goatee and messy, brown curls. He grinned down at Percy.

"Grover Underwood. This is my girlfriend, Juniper Gardner", introduced the brunette.

"Gardner? Like Persephone? And... uhm, the two ladies talking to my dad?", asked Percy curiously, tilting his head. "I'm Percy. I'm Poseidon's son. What are you doing on the tree?"

"Persephone is my older sister and Hestia and Demeter are my mothers", nodded Juniper amused. "We're in the tree because we get some privacy up here. You look like you could use some privacy too. Would you like to join us? It's really nice up here."

"Can I... ask you how it works in your family?", asked Percy softly as he climbed up. "I'm sorry. I probably sound rude. But when I moved in with Poseidon, it was kind of weird at first. I've never met such an unorthodox patchwork-family. I'm surprised... uhm...that there are two of those here."

"Myosotis Lane isn't all that orthodox and old-fashioned", offered Juniper with a small smile. "I have two more sisters named Katie and Miranda. Our moms had us by in vitro."

"Yeah, I mean, Zeus and Hera Grace took two kids from one of Zeus' affairs in, that's not all that orthodox either", pointed Grover out and started to point at various guests of the barbeque while talking. "Okay, there are the Chases, Frederick and Athena, who are really just an average, boring family. Mom's a professor, dad's a professor, two children, girl named Annabeth and boy named Malcolm, both geniuses just like their parents." Percy observed a pretty blonde girl with long curls and an equally blonde guy, both having their noses buried in books.

"The Torringtons too, Howard's even a doctor professor or something and they got three kids. There, Circe, that over there is Alabaster Claymore and that's the youngest, Lou Ellen." Wow, that was a weird bunch. Circe had already been creepy, but the fierce brunette boy with the freckles looked even creeper. The purple-haired punk-girl looked like the nicest out of the bunch.

"Ares and Emily, our dear hosts, live with their son Frank and daughter Clarisse, but also with Ares' nieces Hylla and Reyna. It's pretty kind of them and the family is totally a family of heroes. Everyone on their family-tree was in the army, or marines, or a police officer of sorts." Frank's big sister Clarisse was a little scary, but Percy felt like he may be able to like her, because she was a real badass. Hylla and Reyna were basically worshiping Circe, so Percy wasn't sure about them.

"And have you met the Beckendorfs yet? Hephaestus and Esperanza. They have a whole bunch of kids – Charles, Jake, Nyssa, Leo and Shane. Though Jake's kind of the same like Thalia and Jason, he has been taken in by them even though he was the result of a stupid one-night-stand from Hephaestus. They own a car shop. Whole family is obsessed with cars." Leo's siblings looked _nothing_ like him. Charles was a black-skinned guy like their father, while Shane was a redheaded Irish-looking boy. Nyssa looked like a Latina too, but Jake was a broad white guy. Seemed like Leo had a colorful family too, literally even in this case. And they seemed to love the little Latino a lot, because they were all fussing over an anxious Leo behind the house at the moment. Percy grinned.

"Missus Nightshade and Doctor Solace are actually twins, but they bicker all the time. Both are single parents. Artemis has a bunch of daughters, which is probably good because she _really_ hates men. They're over there – Zoe, Phoebe and Calypso. The contrary is Apollo, because he _really_ loves women. Single father of three kids, Will, Kayla and over there Austin. But he also raises his twice-removed nieces Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Ella Rebecca Dare, because even though he's a total playboy, he's a good guy." Oh, Percy adored Ella, because she was Tyson's best friend and she was just too cute. Ella's big sister was a redhead too and she looked pretty tough. The Solaces were all three beautiful blondes, it was scary. While the Nightshade-sisters were all brunette and fierce.

"Then there are the McLeans. That's where I live. Tristan and Aphrodite are actors, they spend a lot of their time away, that's why they have a live-in nanny. My mother Mellie. My dad is Tristan's personal trainer. They have four children. Silena, she's from a previous marriage of Aphrodite's, Piper and the twins Lacy and Mitchell. Pretty normal family, _but_ Aphrodite used to be married to Hephaestus when they were young, but that marriage broke when Aphrodite had an affair with Ares. No idea how Tristan can be fine with that kind of past while living basically next door to the men." Percy was nodding obediently while watching the family. Lacy, Silena and Mitchell looked very much like their mother, pale and with light hair, while Piper was native American like their father. But all of them were drop-dead gorgeous. Which seemed to be a theme in this street.

"And then we have the Castellans. Hermes and his son Luke. As well as all the foster kids Hermes took in – there's Octavian Simmons, Travis and Connor Stoll, Drew Tanaka, Chris Rodriguez, Kinzie Cohen and Ethan Nakamura", listed Grover to end the introductions.

Ethan was the guy having his hands down Alabaster's pants while laughing over something Jason said. Those two seemed to be good friends with Jason and Nico. Percy tilted his head intrigued.

"You know your way around here, huh?", grunted Percy a little surprised.

"Just wanted to show you that the Jackson di Angelos aren't aren't the only unorthodox family around", shrugged Grover with a grin. "No one around is going to judge you for having two dads, or being form... uhm, wait... six different mothers. We're all our own brand of family and that's fine. Wanna tell how you ended up with the Jackson di Angelos? Each of them has their own story, after all. I'm kind of a sucker of those, if you haven't noticed yet."

Percy laughed a little, before turning sad. "Mom died. Dad was the obvious choice to stay with."

Grover grew awkward at that, feeling like he had just stepped into uncharted territory. So he tried to lighten the mood by changing the topping and Percy soon found himself laughing at the stories Grover had to tell about all of them, making him feel like part of the community all too soon.

/break\

"So, how's it going?", asked Hades lowly as he bit into his steak in a roll.

"He's pleading not guilty. Tries to spin it so you forced him to confess something he didn't do. Wants custody again, even shed big, fat tears because you took the boy away", replied Ares darkly.

"Y—You're not going to take Percy away from us again, right?", asked Hades, his food falling to the ground as his stomach dropped. "He can't get Percy back. That would break the boy."

"Who do you think you're talking to?", asked Emily lightly as she joined the conversation, the ex-navy throwing him a small smile. "You hurt him in defense when he attacked you. Stick to that. And we have the medical records, Apollo will testify about the obvious past abuse and the reaction Percy showed at the prospect of having to go back to his stepfather. The case would be stronger with Percy's testimony and you know that as well as we do, but I trust our DA."

Hades nodded and smiled slightly. As a defense attorney, he was most of the times on the opposite side from the two cops, so he was all the more grateful for how helpful they had been with this.

"Hades Pluto di Angelo! Stop talking business and come here to entertain me!"

Hades cringed a little and excused himself from the couple to join his boyfriend. Poseidon just knew him too well, he even knew when Hades was 'talking business', just by looking at his face.

/break\

Nico, Jason, Alabaster and Ethan were laying at the pool, only in their boxer-shorts. Reyna had ditched them in favor of hanging out with Circe. She and her big sister Hylla liked feeling cool by hanging out with the older girl. The day was really hot, even though it was already the beginning of October, so Nico got why Ares had wanted to have a barbeque today. Such an opportunity had to be used. Turning around, Nico supported his weight with his arms on either side of Jason's chest while his mouth found its way to Jason's sixpack, his teeth nibbling the delicious muscles, tongue enjoying the salty taste of the sun-kissed skin. Nico grinned against the skin as the muscles twitched at the treatment. Honestly, Nico had found Jason's little jealousy-fit adorable.

"Dudes, stop being gross. You're a total turn-off", grunted Alabaster annoyed.

"I think they make a pretty hot couple."

Nico and Jason nearly bumped heads when they sat up at the same moment. They looked up wide-eyed at a nonchalantly grinning Percy, who was flanked by Grover and Juniper. While the couple went to jump into the pool, the poor boy with the cast on his arm sat down next to Jason.

"Huh, you weren't lying Jason, he is sexy", observed Ethan intrigued.

"Eyes down here, Nakamura, or you'll lose one", warned Alabaster with a fierce glare.

Percy laughed amused and laid down on his back, staring up into the clouds. They were soon joined by Tyson, who happily snuggled up to Percy, having looked _eeeverywhere_ for his big brother. With Tyson came Ella, who babbled on about clouds and how they were made. Soon after Ella came Ella's big sister Rachel and also Annabeth. The two girls were chatting until they sat down next to the two children, spotting the new boy that was being hugged by Tyson.

"Who's your pillow, Ty?", inquired Rachel curiously.

"Is mio fratellone Percy", said Tyson proudly, before frowning. "I'm hungry, Percy."

"And we can't have that", smiled Percy and sat up some. "Come, let's get you something to eat."

"Oh, he has a _cute_ ass", observed Rachel while Percy and Tyson left.

"That he does", was the last thing Percy heard, unsure who had said that, but still embarrassed.

"Hey, uhm, my baby brother's hungry", stated Percy unsure as he walked up to Ares.

"What you want, kiddo?", grunted Ares, staring down at Tyson amused.

"Everything!", declared Tyson loudly and happily. "Let's go to daddy and papà!"

He tugged on Percy's hand until Percy found himself sitting on a chair next to Poseidon. His dad looked really happy, talking to his friends. This whole community looked so nice. Percy blushed a little as all attention was suddenly turned to him. Hestia and Demeter Gardner, Howard and Hecate Torrington, Emily Zhang la Rue and the Chases Frederick and Athena.

"This the newest addition to the di Angelo family?", asked Hecate amused.

"Come ti chiami?", asked Athena Chase interested, looking him up. [trans: _What's your name?_]

"Hecate, Athena!", grunted Poseidon chidingly. "First of all, he's not a di Angelo, he's a Jackson and not even the di Angelos are born speaking Italian! Really now, women."

"Mi chiamo Percy", replied Percy, sounding soft and unsure while ignoring his dad. [trans: _My name is Percy_]

"Quanti anni hai?", continued the genius woman curiously, tilting her head. [trans: _How old are you?_]

"Uhm... Sedici", answered Percy, sounding even more unsure now. [trans: _Sixteen_]

"Parla italiano?", inquired Hades now, leaning in to look at his nearly-stepson intrigued. [trans: _You speak Italian?_]

"Well, I'm kinda trying to learn. Not much to do inside the house all day and I found a few books in the library, so I started learning. I just got some major phrases covered yet. Not much", shrugged Percy a little embarrassed and blushed. "Nico said it's part of... being part of the family."

"So you enjoy living with the di Angelos then?", asked Demeter with a smile.

"I... Yes", nodded Percy slowly, smiling himself. "They've been very nice to me."

"I find it hard to imagine not to be nice to you. You're so sweet with Tyson", cooed Emily amused.

Percy returned the smile, but his was more painful. Why were the people here so sure that everyone was supposed to love him? All of his life, his mother had been the only one to love him.

"That must be Poseidon's genes, look at Ty. I tell you, he'll be our next donor", concluded Hestia.

Demeter next to her laughed and soon, the others joined in to. Percy grinned when he saw that Poseidon blushed just the same way as Percy did. He started to really feel like he belonged here.

* * *

_Author's note: After being thrown into the neighborhood like that, Percy will make some real friends in the next time. He also gets some bonding time with Leo and Nico starts bringing him up to speed on what he missed in school so far. Naughty teacher-student fantasies ensue. Aka: Nico is getting some blue balls.  
_


	9. Making Friends

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || Meet the di Angelos || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Meet the di Angelos – Percy and his New Normal

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; human AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, alternate families, human AU, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, masturbation, toys, bondage, hurt/comfort, lots of family fluff, past abuse, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Jason (established), Hades/Poseidon, Thanatos/Triton (one-sided?) Herakles/Triton, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Reyna/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Zeus/Hera, Demeter/Hestia, Ares/Emily, Tristan/Aphrodite, Howward/Hecate, Frederick/Athena, Hephaestus/Esperanza, Chiron/Lupa

Percy Jackson Characters:

_**Family di Angelo**_: Hades di Angelo, Poseidon Jackson, Thanatos di Angelo, Triton Jackson, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary, Zerberus, Rainbow, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

_**Family Grace**_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Herakles Grace, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace

_**Family Chase**_: Frederick Chase, Athena Chase, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase

_**Family McLean**_: Tristan McLean, Aphrodite Beauregard, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Lacy McLean, Mitchell McLean, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie Underwood, Grover Underwood

_**Family Torrington**_: Howard Claymore, Hecate Torrington, Circe Torrington, Alabaster Claymore Torrington, Lou Ellen Torrington

_**Family Gardner**_: Demeter Gardner, Hestia Gardner, Persephone Gardner, Katie Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Miranda Gardner

_**Family Nightshade**_: Artemis Nightshade, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade

_**Family Solace**_: Apollo Solace, Will Solace, Kayla Solace, Austin Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Rebecca Dare

_**Family Zhang la Rue**_: Ares Zhang la Rue, Emily Zhang la Rue, Clarisse Zhang la Rue, Frank Zhang la Rue, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Argentum, Aurum

_**Family Beckendorf**_: Hephaestus Beckendorf, Esperanza Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Valdez, Leo Valdez, Shane Beckendorf

_**Foster Family Castellan**_: Hermes Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Drew Tanaka, Chris Rodriguez, Kinzie Cohen, Ethan Nakamura

_**School**_: Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner, Paul Blofis, (other teachers: Howard, Frederick, Athena)

Summary: Percy's mother died and he would have to stay with his stepfather Gabe. Which was not going to happen, not if he could prevent it. So he tracks down his biological father Poseidon to live with him instead. Poseidon is living with his lover Hades, his own two sons Triton and Tyson from previous relationships and Hades' children Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel. Aside from grieving his mother's death and recovering from his previous stepfather's abuse, Percy now has to adjust to a new school, new people and a new and complicated family. Suddenly he has not one but two fathers and a whole bunch of siblings. Things get a little weird when he starts developing feelings for the son of his father's boyfriend. But Nico is in a relationship with Jason.

**Meet the di Angelos**

_Percy and his New Normal_

Chapter 9: Making Friends

"Hey there, sleepy head. You know you're not a prisoner here, right?", questioned Hazel amused as she stood in the doorway to Percy's room. "Why don't you gather yourself and come with me, walk the dogs in the park? You spend entirely too much time holed up in here with Ty."

Percy grunted and looked up at his new kinda-sister. She was probably right. The only time he had left the mansion so far had been for the barbeque two days ago. Nodding slowly, Percy got up and followed her to two eagerly waiting dogs. Zerberus and Missus O'Leary stared up at them. Grinning a little, Percy took Mrs. O'Leary by the leash while Hazel took Zerberus with her.

"How are you feeling today, Percy?", asked Hazel softly as he flanked the green-eyed boy.

"Good. Doctor Solace had said I'll get the cast off today", replied Percy with a grin.

"That's good. Come on now, let's get going", ordered Hazel with a light smile.

/break\

"So... how's life with the new kid?", asked Alabaster while turning on Nico's office chair.

Nico rolled his eyes as he watched the brunette. Ethan was leaning against his bed, sitting on the floor, while Nico had Jason on his lap. Rachel was roaming the bookshelf for something new.

"He's cute", commented Rachel, earning her stares from the other four boys. "What? I'm not blind. He totally has a cute ass that begs to be squeezed. Or pinched."

"Or spanked", offered Ethan, which caused Alabaster to kick him in the side. "Ouch. It was just a suggestion for later... uhm... usage. Not for me, Ally. For Nico and Jason, of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?", grunted Jason with a glare. "He's Nico's brother."

"Right", snorted Alabaster and made quotation-marks with his fingers. "'Brother' who he had known for like three weeks and who's not related to him by blood or even by marriage since... what the fuck, why hasn't Hades put a ring on it yet anyway? Because he should, like seriously."

"Yeah, I know", huffed Nico and laid down with his head hanging over the bed, looking at his friends upside-down. "The thing is, well, Poseidon doesn't really believe in marriage. Papà already proposed like twenty or so times. I think dad has issues about papà's money, like... he doesn't feel as though he is bringing enough into the marriage, which is real rubbish. But I really don't get adults in general, so there's that. Dad will cave, one day. He always does with papà."

"I think your dad is just scared. I mean, marriage changes people", shrugged Jason thoughtful.

"Speak for yourself", stated Alabaster and cocked one eyebrow. "Mom and dad are totally disgustingly happy when they do all their professor-stuff and crap."

/break\

Percy was feeling awkward and left out. At first it had been nice, talking to Hazel and listening to how she had met Frank and Leo and gotten into this threesome-relationship-thingy. But then they had met Frank and his cousin Reyna, who were walking their own family dogs Argentum and Aurum. Frank had been holding hands with Leo and Reyna had been holding hands with a pretty blonde girl. Annabeth, if Percy remembered that correctly. Hazel had started chatting with Reyna about girl stuff. So Percy had strayed a little, together with Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hey there, loner. Don't get lost", chided Leo as he nudged Percy curiously.

"So, you're the new Jackson. Wanna share your story with the group?", inquired the blonde with a small smile, thrusting her hand out. "Annabeth Chase. I'm Reyna's girlfriend."

Percy frowned confused, staring at the hand. "Uhm, yeah. I'd shake that, but if I let go of Mrs. O'Leary there, she'll be half-way to Vegas before we finished shaking hands and my other hand..."

"Is broken, yes", nodded Annabeth thoughtful, noticing the cast. "What happened?"

Percy looked away and glared a little into the sky. "Life, I guess. Mine anyway."

"Well, whatever it was, it led you here", mused Annabeth with a small smile. "And that doesn't seem too bad, now does it? I saw you at the barbeque with Tyson, he completely adores you."

Percy turned to look at her surprised. He had never thought about it like that. If the accident wouldn't have happened, he'd never have met his father, Hades, Tyson, Thanatos, Triton, Nico, Bianca, Hazel. He wouldn't be here, he wouldn't be safe and semi-happy. He'd still be in that shitty apartment, afraid of the next beating. His mother had died and he'd _never_ be happy about that, but the way his life as a total had turned since the accident, it was... actually good.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a really wise girl?", stated Percy stunned, blinking.

"Everyone, Percy. All the time", answered Leo instead, snickering to himself.

Annabeth huffed and turned red, causing Leo and Percy to laugh. At least until Hazel and Reyna approached them. Reyna cocked one eyebrow and laid her arm around Annabeth's waist.

"What did the evil boys say to make you blush so much?", asked Reyna curiously.

"Nothing that hadn't been said dozens of times before", snickered Leo.

"Evil firebug", chuckled Hazel, sneaking one hand into the back-pocket of Leo's pants.

"Where... is Frank?", asked Leo as he turned red too.

"Over there. Battling with the three dogs. And losing", stated Reyna, not sorry at all for her cousin. "He rattled me out to his parents when Annabeth was over yesterday. He deserves the suffering."

The other teens turned toward Frank, who was laying on the ground, beneath a heap of three dogs. All of them started laughing at the desperate look on Frank's face. Percy could get used to that.

/break\

When they returned from the park, everyone was already busy with making lunch. Poseidon was standing at the hearth, together with Nico and Triton. With nine people in their family, they needed a lot of food and Hades had a short day today, working from home after noon, which meant he was there for the meal too. Jason was sitting comfortably on the kitchen-counter, watching Nico. Thanatos and Bianca were setting the table, while Tyson kept stealing food from the pots and pans.

"You're spoiling your appetite, Ty", commented Percy and knelt down beside Ty, kissing his cheek.

"But it's too _good_", whined Tyson and turned to stare at Percy with large eyes.

"I know", sighed Percy and stole a piece of chicken out of Nico's pan.

"Tyson, go and wash your hands. Percy, Hazel, you too", ordered Hades amused.

"Okay, papà", chorused the two boys and dashed off to the bathroom.

Hades wasn't the only one staring after them with large, surprised eyes. "Did he just...?"

"Well, he started calling me dad when we were on his mother's funeral", countered Poseidon with a thoughtful frown. "I wouldn't have thought he'd warm up to you too that fast, but then again..."

"We should just be glad he's getting used to us, as a family", stated Thanatos firmly.

"Point taken", agreed his father, ruffling his hair, which annoyed the young man immensely.

They slowly got ready for lunch and got settled around the dining table. The others started to stumble over each other, talking about their days and how school was. Percy just listened.

"So", started Hades once everyone had gotten the most important things off his chest. "About your doctor's appointment today, Percy... It's in two hours, after all."

"I don't want to be a bother", frowned Percy concerned. "I can go alone."

"That's not what I meant", sighed Hades and shook his head. "I wanted to know who you want to drive you there, Percy. You don't have to go alone, we're a family, bambino."

Percy blushed a little as this was the first time Hades had called him that, before turning his attention to his biological brother. "Do you have time, Triton? If it's not a bother, of course."

"Of course", nodded Triton a little surprise before mustering a smile. "Of course, Percy."

/break\

Triton and Percy had been gone for about an hour and Nico was in the middle of ravishing Jason, the blonde sprawled out all over his bed. Which was all nice until a knocking on the door interrupted them. Groaning annoyed, Nico wrapped the sheets around his waist, also covering Jason up, before turning to glare at the door as though it personally had offended him.

"Come in", growled Nico reluctantly.

"Watch your tone, young man", chuckled Hades, raising one eyebrow. "I know how it feels to be interrupted in the middle of doing someone, or what do you think how often you and your siblings bother me and Poseidon? Now, I'd like to talk to you for a minute, if that's convenient."

"Sure, papà", mumbled Nico embarrassed, ruffling his curls. "What's up?"

"Since Percy is getting rid of his cast today, he'll start school next Monday. That's still four days away and I'd like for you to catch him up on what he missed so far, starting today."

"Uh, teacher Nico, now that's a...", started Jason in a teasing tone before realizing Hades was staring at him weirdly. "A nothing, I mean. A good idea for his future, perhaps?"

"Right", snorted Hades ridiculed. "You and your dirty mind, Jason Grace. Anyway, I just thought you could get the papers from Malcolm and read into what they were doing."

"Sure, I'll drop by at the Chases right when we finished what we started", nodded Nico.

"_Seriously_?!", hissed Jason embarrassed, hitting Nico's upper arm.

"Just like his old man", laughed Hades loudly before turning around again to leave.

"...Or maybe not", muttered Nico and turned a little green. "That gave me a scary mental picture of my fathers. Yeah, no. Sorry, Jay, I think we're done here for today. Wanna come with me?"

Jason sighed softly and rolled out of the bed, knowing that yes, being interrupted by a parent kind of killed the mood. So why not visiting the Chases? He grabbed their clothes and nodded. Once they actually managed to get dressed – which was a bit hard with Nico sneaking kisses in – they headed out of the house and down the street to the Chases' place, knocking the door.

"Ah, Nico, Jason. Annabeth isn't home", greeted Frederick with a smile.

"We actually wanted to talk to Malcolm. My new brother is going to start school soon and he'll be in Malcolm's class, so our fathers want for me to bring him up on speed", replied Nico.

"Malcolm is in his room", answered Frederick and stepped aside. "Call if you need something."

Nico and Jason nodded and walked past him. They knew their way around in most of the houses in this street since their friends and their siblings' friends were spread all through them. Jason was grinning broadly when they entered Malcolm's room, because the blonde was laying sprawled under his girlfriend Katie, who was kissing him quite possessively.

"Not so sorry to interrupt, but we'd need that one beneath you for a moment", stated Nico amused.

Katie glared at them and stood, straightening her dress. "Well, if you rather spend time with the boys, I'll be in my backyard with my sisters, Malcolm."

The blonde pushed his glasses up and stared after her desperately before turning to Nico and Jason with the angriest glare he could muster. "I really, really, really hate you sometimes."

/break\

"So... why did you want me to drive you, Percy?", asked Triton a little uncomfortably.

"I figured since I spend a lot of time with Tyson and Nico and I got to bond with Bianca and Hazel already, but I feel like I don't really know you and Thanatos and I kinda, I don't know...", muttered Percy, feeling like he was just stringing together a couple of words here. "Or don't you want to...?"

Triton threw a side-ways glance at the kitten-eyes and groaned. "No, that's not it. I was just surprised. Well, tell me what you want to talk about. What do you want to know?"

"You're dating Jason's big brother, right?", asked Percy curiously, turning more toward his big brother. "I just... the only one Jason talks about is his big sister, so it doesn't sound like he's getting along with his brother a lot. Is that kind of a problem, what with Jason practically living with us?"

Triton grinned amused when Percy was talking about 'living with _us_'. "No, it's not a problem. I don't really care what Jason thinks about his brother, that's their family-business."

"And do you care what _Thanatos_ thinks?", asked Percy boldly.

"No idea what you're talking about", grunted Triton stubbornly.

"Well, he just... looked really protective and annoyed whenever Herakles was kissing you during the barbeque", replied Percy with a shrug. "He really didn't look happy about your relationship."

"That is entirely his problem. He and Herakles always had this kind of rivalry", shrugged Triton.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude...", mumbled Percy, turning to the window.

"No, it's alright. You've just been thrown into all of this and gotta learn about the social connections between everyone", sighed Triton and shook his head. "It's just a... sensitive topic. Our fathers don't like Herakles either, which was kind of the reason why I got together with him, to rebel..."

"You must love him a lot to put up with all the disapproval", stated Percy thoughtful.

"I like him a lot and I enjoy being together with him, but I... never really fell in love with him. I always thought I would at one point, but... That doesn't change that I like being with him."

Percy didn't have to know that Herakles was just a rebound because Triton couldn't have Thanatos and that every time Thanatos glared at Herakles felt like a little victory to Triton, because it felt just the tiniest bit as though he meant something more to Thanatos.

/break\

Jason was biting his lower lip as he sat with his back against Percy's bed, watching Nico. The Italian was wearing his reading glasses (which he _rarely_ did) and was writing onto a black board which they had stolen from Tyson's room. Notes and books were spread throughout the room.

"You have to play with me! You can really-really play now! Please, Percy!"

The loud voice of Tyson was shortly followed by the opening of the door. A rather carefree looking Percy was carrying Tyson in his arms, grinning at the little brunette. Though when he noticed the mess in his room, he frowned and put Tyson down, who started pouting at that.

"Percy. Sit. You'll start school on Monday and I have the great pleasure to summarize all you missed in the past three weeks", ordered Nico, pushing his glasses up.

"Ew, school", mumbled Tyson and wiggled his nose before running out of the room again.

"Traitor", muttered Percy beneath his breath and sat down on his bed dutifully. "Why bother? I'm a bad student under normal circumstances, but with changing schools _again_ and having missed so much... I can just, I don't know, sit through it and repeat it next year. Whatever."

"You're not serious", stated Nico, thrusting a book at Percy. "Here. History."

"I _am_ serious", corrected Percy with a deadpan. "You haven't seen the teachers that failed with me. I'm a lost cause, Nico. I'm just... dumb. So don't waste your afternoon with all of this."

"Hey", grunted Nico firmly, grabbing Percy's face and forcing him to look at him. "That over there used to be a relatively stereotypical blonde too before he encountered the trio that is Annabeth, Rachel and me. I don't believe that you're dumb. You just haven't found the right method to learn. So give me a chance to teach you. We'll find the right method for you, Perce. Don't give up on yourself, because that would make you the _only one_ in this house who'd not believe in you."

Percy blushed a little under the intense stare of Nico and found himself nodding slightly. Even if he wouldn't learn a thing, the teacher-version of Nico was kind of hot in his bossiness.

/break\

After about an hour, Nico had come to some different conclusions. First of all, they needed to work on Percy's self-esteem because entirely too little people had believed in Percy and too many had called him dumb already. Secondly, okay he really wasn't the brightest, he _was_ a little slow. Thirdly, his defense mechanism to being slow was being a cheeky brat. Which led to fourthly, Nico really had an undeniable urge to bend Percy over and spank him with a ruler when Percy was being cheeky.

"Okay, this isn't working", groaned Jason and interrupted the third take on the Third Reich.

"What I said right from the start", huffed Percy, rolling onto his back.

"You, shut it", ordered Jason and rolled his eyes. "I swear, you're making this hard on purpose."

This whole thing wasn't good for Jason's dick, because it _hurt_. Not that teacher Nico hadn't always been hot – heck, Jason remembered purposely failing Latin a couple of times even though it was his best subject just so he could get tutoring. But the rebellious student Percy wasn't helping him any, because it brought out Nico's more controlling and dominant side. All with the stern voice and the firm glare. Honestly, Jason had been pretty sure about three times already that Nico would just spank some sense into Percy (he remembered vividly how Nico had done that to him a couple of times before). All in all, he had enough jerk-off material to last a life-time.

/break\

"It's routine and you know it, Hades. I'm not doing it to spite you."

"We know that, Hestia. And still he looks like a brooding, pouting child", sighed Poseidon.

Hades just huffed and glared. Hestia, Ares and Emily were over. Not for fun, but for business. The two detectives were accompanying the social worker on an official visit. Hades knew that, he knew it was protocol. He still didn't like that anyone needed to check if his home was appropriate for Percy. But Gabe was claiming that he had been forced to sign off his legal rights and he was actually fighting for custody – while being charged with child abuse. Hades couldn't believe the nerve of this man and he was grateful that bail had failed for this bastard.

"Let's go and see Percy", suggested Hestia softly, looking over at him with tender eyes.

Hades heaved a sigh and led the way to Percy's room, praying that whatever they'd find would not be awkward. Of course it was. Nico was standing in front of a black-board like some kind of teacher, even wearing one of his rare ties. And Percy and Jason were jumping on the bed. Jason without a shirt, but with notes written all over his upper body.

"What... is this?", grunted Ares and gave the teens a weird look.

"Oh. We figured a learning method out for Percy", answered Nico, staying completely professional. "Turns out he's the visual kind and his brain works better when he's in motion. We've been testing different ways for like... oh, wow, three hours now. All caught up with his history classes by the way. Is there anything we can do for you, Detectives Zhang la Rue?"

Percy was panting hard, his face flushed as he collapsed forward onto his bed. This had been exhausting, but it had also been fun and he even still remembered stuff that Nico and Jason had been telling him about. Also, he appreciated the exercise. He looked up at the adults curiously.

"They're... here for Percy", started Hades softly. "It... seems as though your former stepfather realized he's losing a lot of money if he doesn't have custody. He's pleading not guilty and fighting for custody, but since he didn't get bail and you have no other family, the court send Missus Gardener over to check, in her function as a social worker, if this place is... appropriate for you."

Percy took a second to stare at them before he felt like his world was breaking apart beneath his feet and he just rushed out of the room. Poseidon turned, wanting to follow him, but Nico stopped him.

""Let him go, dad. Cool off some", whispered Nico, looking concerned.

/break\

Annabeth was sitting in the Zhang la Rues' garden, together with Reyna, Clarisse, Nyssa, Hazel, Piper and Rachel. At least until they heard the rustling of leaves from the tree-house. Frowning confused, the girls got up to check it out. Frank and Leo wouldn't go up without Hazel.

"Who's there?", grunted Clarisse with a glare, climbing up.

She was followed by her cousin Reyna and then the other three girls. They were surprised to find a crying boy sitting in a corner, curled together. The new Jackson. Hazel stared wide-eyed at her new big brother and rushed over to him, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Percy? Percy, are you alright?", asked Hazel softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I'm... trespassing", muttered Percy with a horrified look on his face. "I just... I'm out of my element. In the big city, I got my places to run to to think and here, I... Grover showed me this place during the barbeque and it's small and nice and not fancy and I'm sorry, I should go."

"You're free to come, Percy", smiled Reyna and sat down next to him. "You're a sweet kid."

"Wanna tell us what's wrong?", asked Annabeth softly, sitting down opposite Percy.

Percy liked Annabeth already and Reyna too, after he had met them in the dog-park this morning. The others had been nice to him during the barbeque too, but he didn't want to blurt out his family-story to them. He didn't want to, yet deep down, he actually kinda did. He needed to talk to someone, because he felt like he was going to burst if he didn't get it off his chest.

"My stepfather wants custody back", stated Percy, his arms around his legs.

"Why did he lose it? I mean, if he wants to get it back, he lost it somehow, right?", asked Piper.

"P... Hades made him sign it over to them after I came here, crashing their family", muttered Percy, staring onto the floor. "Because my stepfather likes to beat the crap outta me. Hades promised to make it better. Now my stepfather is pleading not guilty and wants to get me back and I was foolish enough to get attached to this stupid place and to their family. I should have known better. I never get nice things, why should I now that my mom is dead...?"

"You know what you need?", asked Rachel softly. "You need a lot of ice-cream and a girls-only-sleepover. It's what we do when one of us is caught up in drama. Totally helps clear the mind. Hazel, Annabeth, you going to come and help me gather everything?"

"Uhm... sure...", nodded Annabeth slowly.

/break\

Apparently, Leo was a girl too, because by the time Percy was cozily curled together in a sleeping bag, Hazel was laying next to him, cuddling a happy Latino. She had gathered stuff for them all together with the other two girls and informed all the parents where they'd be and after watching some horrible chick flicks on Reyna's laptop, gossiping about boys and eating definitely too much ice-cream, all the girls were already deep asleep. Percy couldn't sleep, but he was really feeling better somehow. They hadn't asked stupid question about the abuse, or his stepfather, or his mother's death, they had just accepted it and tried to take his mind off of things.

"Hades won't let him take you away again", whispered Leo softly as he noticed that Percy was still awake. "The Jackson di Angelos stick together. He fought so hard for you until now, he's not going to give up on you. None of them are. They're all over in that big mansion, worrying about you."

Percy frowned as he had to think of Nico's words. He'd be the only one not believing in himself. And he knew that was true, but that was what would only make it hurt more in the end...

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have a heart-breaking scene of Percy apologizing for running off like that, biiig times family cuddles, including the rest of the Jackson di Angelos in what is the current situation with Percy and how they'll proceed. Also; the cast is off which means pool-time for the whole family and that swim-race between Percy and Nico. I'm already feeling bad for Jason's dick... having to watch all of that swimming hotness, poor thing... *grins*_


	10. On Horseback and in Water

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || Meet the di Angelos || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Meet the di Angelos – Percy and his New Normal

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; human AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, alternate families, human AU, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, masturbation, toys, bondage, hurt/comfort, lots of family fluff, past abuse, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Jason (established), Hades/Poseidon, Thanatos/Triton (one-sided?) Herakles/Triton, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Reyna/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Malcolm/Katie, Shane/Lacy, Zeus/Hera, Demeter/Hestia, Ares/Emily, Tristan/Aphrodite, Howward/Hecate, Frederick/Athena, Hephaestus/Esperanza, Chiron/Lupa

Percy Jackson Characters:

_**Family di Angelo**_: Hades di Angelo, Poseidon Jackson, Thanatos di Angelo, Triton Jackson, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary, Zerberus, Rainbow, Arion, Blackjack, Tempest, Scipio, Pegasus

_**Family Grace**_: Zeus Grace, Hera Grace, Herakles Grace, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace

_**Family Chase**_: Frederick Chase, Athena Chase, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase

_**Family McLean**_: Tristan McLean, Aphrodite Beauregard, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Lacy McLean, Mitchell McLean, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie Underwood, Grover Underwood

_**Family Torrington**_: Howard Claymore, Hecate Torrington, Circe Torrington, Alabaster Claymore Torrington, Lou Ellen Torrington

_**Family Gardner**_: Demeter Gardner, Hestia Gardner, Persephone Gardner, Katie Gardner, Juniper Gardner, Miranda Gardner

_**Family Nightshade**_: Artemis Nightshade, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade

_**Family Solace**_: Apollo Solace, Will Solace, Kayla Solace, Austin Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Rebecca Dare

_**Family Zhang la Rue**_: Ares Zhang la Rue, Emily Zhang la Rue, Clarisse Zhang la Rue, Frank Zhang la Rue, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Argentum, Aurum

_**Family Beckendorf**_: Hephaestus Beckendorf, Esperanza Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Valdez, Leo Valdez, Shane Beckendorf

_**Foster Family Castellan**_: Hermes Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Drew Tanaka, Chris Rodriguez, Kinzie Cohen, Ethan Nakamura

_**School**_: Chiron Brunner, Lupa Brunner, Paul Blofis, (other teachers: Howard, Frederick, Athena)

Summary: Percy's mother died and he would have to stay with his stepfather Gabe. Which was not going to happen, not if he could prevent it. So he tracks down his biological father Poseidon to live with him instead. Poseidon is living with his lover Hades, his own two sons Triton and Tyson from previous relationships and Hades' children Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel. Aside from grieving his mother's death and recovering from his previous stepfather's abuse, Percy now has to adjust to a new school, new people and a new and complicated family. Suddenly he has not one but two fathers and a whole bunch of siblings. Things get a little weird when he starts developing feelings for the son of his father's boyfriend. But Nico is in a relationship with Jason.

**Meet the di Angelos**

_Percy and his New Normal_

Chapter 10: On Horseback and in Water

Breakfast was unusually silent. Triton was simply consuming his coffee, Thanatos had his nose buried in the newspapers, Nico, Jason and Bianca were more or less just poking their food.

"Where's my Percy?", asked Tyson upset and looked around. "Why's everyone so sad...?"

Hades heaved a sigh and pushed his mug away. How was he to explain this to the little one? Not knowing what to say, the family remained silent for a few more moments until the door opened and Hazel and Percy entered. Percy more so walking behind Hazel, his head bowed down.

"Perseus! You're back!", exclaimed Poseidon and stood, relief flooding him.

Hades laid one hand on top of Poseidon's to keep him from downright jumping Percy. Percy had ran away yesterday, not overwhelming him now would be better. That aside, Percy looked upset.

"I'm... sorry for worrying you", whispered Percy softly. "I'm just... I'm not used to having people worry about me. Mom was working so much, she didn't notice when I was gone for a couple of hours or a day. I just... I don't... I don't want to go back to him."

"We know that", said Hades and nodded. "He won't get you back, Percy."

"It's not just that!", stated Percy and looked up at the two adults, tears shining in his eyes. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you. I want to stay here. Please don't let them take me away."

This time, not even Hades' tender touch could keep Poseidon. The man rushed over to his son and pulled him into a tight hug. Percy leaned into it, burying his face in his father's chest. Hades stood and walked over to the two, wrapping his arms around them protectively. All too soon, the other Jacksons and di Angelos joined them. Tyson, of course, sneaked in between the taller family members' legs to lay his arms around Percy's legs, snuggling up to him.

"Don't worry, fratellone, papà will fight every dragon that wants to take you", declared Tyson.

"What... is going on?", asked Bianca reluctantly.

"Let's move this to the living room. We do have serious business to discuss", sighed Hades, ushering their children over to the couches. "You all should know what's happening."

Percy came to sit between Poseidon and Nico, with Tyson on his lap, cuddled up to him like an attention-starved puppy. Percy started to caress the little boy's hair. Hades stood in front of them.

"You know that Percy is with us because of his mother's passing", started Hades slowly. "His stepfather... I arranged for him to be arrested for child-abuse. We have proof enough with the testimony of Doctor Solace, former teachers of Percy and a recorded confession from his stepfather. Now he's claiming he had been forced to make that confession and he claims that all injuries came from fights Percy had gotten into at school. Apparently he does have quite a lot of witnesses for such fights and for Percy's... provocative behavior. To strengthen his claim, he wants to keep custody of Percy. If he appears like a caring stepfather, it would make the truth more doubtful."

"That means... he wants to take Percy away from us?", asked Triton with a frown.

"Indeed", nodded Hades, rubbing his face with one hand. "Though since he can't make bail, the judge agreed that for the time of the trial, Percy can indeed stay here with us. As foster parents, for now. And don't be fooled, we _will_ win this. Once Gabriel is behind bars, the matter of his custody-claim will be done and over with too. It's just... going to be a fight. A fight where I wish to keep all of you out of. Still, you should know that it is happening."

"Can't we do anything to help?", asked Thanatos, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm afraid not", sighed Hades and shook his head. "We have to trust our DA, which I do. Regardless of how often I stood on the opposite side of her, I know that Nemesis is capable."

"But what if she loses?", whispered Percy, barely audible, eyes downcast.

"Then we will fight tooth and nail to get custody", promised Hades seriously. "You're staying here. You're part of our family now and no one will take you away from here. Not as long as Poseidon and I have _any_ say in the matter and any... means of persuasion left. I firmly believe that even on the low chances of your stepfather getting out of this, that the right amount of money may convince him that he truly doesn't want to have custody over you."

"So in the worst case scenario you're going to _buy_ me?", snorted Percy.

"Yay! Daddy and papà can buy me my own Percy?", asked Tyson giddily. "That's good! Because I don't like sharing my Percy with Nico and Jason all the time! Can I buy Percy? Then he's all mine!"

That helped lightening the mood, making the family laugh softly. Percy leaned down and kissed Tyson's nose. He really didn't want to leave. He... loved them. He loved this family. For the first time in his life, he felt like he had an actual family. Yes, he has had his mother and he would forever love her, but it had only been the two of them and even so, they had cowered in constant fear of Gabe. Now, he was just... happy. He was happy and he felt loved. He never wanted to leave.

"How about we relieve ourselves of those dark thoughts and do something fun?", suggested Poseidon, one arm around Percy's shoulders. "Your arm is better, right? How about we go to our lake and swim some. It's surprisingly warm today. Last chance to catch a tan."

"Can we?", asked Tyson and Percy, sounding equally giddy as they turned begging eyes on him.

"Those two are definitely brothers", chuckled Jason amused.

"Swimming! I'll call Frank and Leo! And the girls!", exclaimed Hazel and rushed out.

/break\

Percy was the last one to approach the lake. Poseidon and Hades were laying on deckchairs, each with a book in their hands. Rachel was sitting at the beach, building a sandcastle with Tyson and Ella. Jason, Nico, Frank, Alabaster, Ethan and Chris were playing water-ball. Reyna, Clarisse, Annabeth, Piper, Bianca and Thalia were sitting together and playing a card-game. Hazel was laying between Leo's legs, a little farther away and out of sight from Hades and Poseidon, heatedly making out with the Latino. Triton and Thanatos were sitting on deckchairs too, discussing something. Percy was feeling self-conscious as he approached them all. It was why he was the last to arrive. He felt uncomfortable, with the scars littering his body.

"Percy!", called Jason out loudly. "Come on in! Where have you been?"

His arms wrapped around his torso, he approached the other boys. They stared. Of course they did. He had a lot of scars, especially so on his back. He shifted some, uncomfortable. Everyone was looking at him, some of their stares practically boring into his very soul.

"You were right, Rachel. He does have a cute bum", commented Piper to break the ice.

The others started snickering and laughing and Percy found himself relaxing a little. Nico walked up to him and laid one arm around his shoulders, guiding him over to them. Percy couldn't help but stare at that olive-skinned six-pack. Swimming sure had an upside. And Nico was so warm and firm, he felt amazing pressed against Percy like that, skin on skin.

"You owe me a race", stated Percy after a moment.

"I suppose I do", agreed Nico with a smirk. "But... it would be more fun with something at stake."

"A little bet?", questioned Percy intrigued. "I'm not sure what I'd have to offer that you'd want."

Nico bit his tongue to keep from saying what exactly he wanted. "If I win, you get to bring Tyson to school for a month. Normally I have to, but that takes away from my special time with Jason..."

"Like you don't get enough of that", snorted Percy and shook his head. "Okay, fine."

"And what do you want if you win?", asked Nico curiously.

"_When_ I win", corrected Percy with a smirk. "And I'll tell you once I win, mh?"

"Fine by me", shrugged Nico. "I'm going to win anyway."

"Boys!", called Clarisse loudly. "Betting pool is over here. Who's in?"

The other boys ran out of the lake to join the girls, all placing their money on one of two piles. Percy had to stare. They were teenagers, but the amount of money on that blanket was more than his mother had made in one month. He liked them, yes, but damn, those were spoiled brats.

"Get ready!", called Jason out. "Ready? Good. Go!"

Everybody had gathered around the lake, watching in utter fascination how the two started their race from one end to the small lake to the other. Poseidon stared amused. Percy was like a fish in water, his movement was so fluent and elegant. And he was fast. He was back at their shore before Nico, pulled into a victorious hug by the other teens who cheered him on. Percy was smiling and blushing as Ethan patted his back and Reyna ruffled his hair and everyone acted as though he had just done something incredible. All his life, the only one who had ever cheered him on had been his mother. Now he had siblings and two parents and apparently also friends.

"Okay, okay, you win", panted Nico as he caught up with them. "Now tell me, what do you want?"

"Nothing", shrugged Percy nonchalantly and walked over to their fathers to sit on a deckchair.

"Nothing?", repeated Nico with a frown. "But we had a bet. You have to want something."

Percy laid down on the chair and closed his eyes as the sun hit his face. "I already have everything I ever wanted. There's nothing else I want, really."

"I found out there's a whole shop dedicated to _Doctor Who_ in London...", drawled Nico.

Percy's eyes were open wide and large as his head snapped over to Nico. "W—What?"

Nico smirked broadly. "I googled it. It's called _The Who Shop_. I'll take you shopping there when we're in London. My treat. No argument allowed, Percy Jackson."

"Your wallet will suffer", warned Percy amused and stretched some.

Nico couldn't help but watch how Percy's lean body moved. It was captivating. The delicious muscles, the as of yet pale skin, regardless of the scars marring it. He was just too beautiful.

/break\

After a fun late morning with the family and his new friends, Percy took a nice, hot shower. The water in the lake was bitter cold. Once he was nicely warm again, he left his bathroom – he had his own bathroom, still getting used to _that_. Smiling to himself, he entered his bedroom. He needed to get ready, because Nico had already threatened him with a whole day of learning. Math and literature today, geography and biology tomorrow. And Monday... school. Nico would keep helping him with his grades and Rachel and Piper had promised to help him too yesterday.

"Oh. Uhm, hey dad", greeted Percy surprised when he saw his father sitting on his bed.

"Your conversation with Nico at the lake... it made me think", started Poseidon, looking uncomfortable. "I've tried to find a way to approach this topic for some time now, but you've acted so offensive whenever the topic comes to money. Specifically our family's money."

"Where are you going with this?", asked Percy curiously and sat down next to Poseidon.

"Pocket money. For one", stated Poseidon and handed Percy enough money that would have lasted him to buy food and everything for a month. "Every one of our children gets the same amount of money every month. Well, aside from Tyson. He's still small, so he gets less, but you teenagers all get the same money each month. I know you'll probably see this as too much and as charity of sorts, but you're my son and you will get the same as all our other children. If you feel uncomfortable about it, put it onto your bank account and save up for an apartment or a car when you're older."

"I don't have a bank account", pointed Percy out, staring at the money.

"You do. Hades and I arranged that a few days ago", replied Poseidon. "Which also brings me to my next point. We got you a bank account, here's your credit card. We also got you an account with money for college. Granted, we had started those of the others earlier, but we put as much into it as is in the other accounts right now. Also no arguing allowed. You're my son and I want you to have the same chance at a good college education as all my other children."

"I wasn't going to argue", whispered Percy softly. "I mean, I wouldn't have _asked_ for the money, but Hades already promised me a good education too and I was sort of expecting this conversation. I get that you want to make up for years of birthdays and Christmases missed by trying to give me a secure future and all and I appreciate it. I... Thank you, dad."

Poseidon smiled surprised as he suddenly had both arms full of Percy, hugging him tightly. "And one more thing – don't look at me like that, I swear it's the last thing for today – here. You _need_ a cellphone, because I was worried out of my mind when you ran off yesterday. I understand that this, with so many people, is difficult and new for you and that you may need a moment to yourself every now and then, but... at the very least, send me a text that you're safe and where you are if you do so. And in case something ever happens, you can always call one of us and we will come."

Percy stared at the smartphone in his hand. He more or less knew how those things worked – he had played enough Angry Birds on Bianca's phone while he had been on bed-rest. Opening up the address book, he saw that the numbers of every family member were already saved – Dad, Papà, Papà Work, Thanatos, Triton, Bianca, Nico, Hazel. Percy smiled softly. So many people who cared.

"Okay. That's it. I'm done", sighed Poseidon with a smile of his own. "But Nico and Jason have another surprise for you. After your lessons. No getting distracted, my boy."

Percy nodded hastily, surprising Poseidon by kissing his cheek. "Thanks, dad. Really."

Poseidon smiled fondly as he watched his son running out of the room.

/break\

Jason was laying on his back, playing with Percy's new phone. Math really wasn't his favorite subject, so he let Percy and Nico have it while busying himself with another important task. Saving all the numbers of their friends into Percy's phone. Like his own, Frank's, Leo's, Rachel's...

"I'm kinda surprised you just willingly agreed to it", stated Jason casually, interrupting Nico in the middle of a lecture (which earned him a glare from the Italian). "I mean, Nico told me you have been putting up a fight against the 'fancy' ever since you arrived here."

"That was when I still planned on leaving as soon as possible", shrugged Percy. "If I want to stay here, I guess I need to get used to some of it. I'll never be as much of a spoiled brat as you guys, betting so much money on a simple swim-race, really now. But a phone, yeah, I can see where that may come in handy. I'm a bit bugged by the... pocket money, because it's ridiculously much."

"Enough with the chit-chat! We have work to do!", exclaimed Nico annoyed, snapping the ruler against his hand hard, gaining both their attention. "Behave yourselves, you brats."

"Yes, teacher, sorry, teacher!", yelped Jason and Percy, jumping half a foot high in surprise.

"You better be sorry, or the next time that thing comes down, it'll be on your behinds", threatened Nico, waving the ruler a little as a warning. "Now, who knows what I just said before?"

Percy and Jason were blushing furiously as they stared doe-eyed up at Nico.

/break\

Percy's head was aching _horribly_ as he followed Jason and Nico obediently out of the mansion. The only reason why he hadn't holed up in his bed to rest after this exhausting ordeal of math was because Poseidon had talked about a present for him. They collected the other di Angelos and Jacksons on their way to the back-yard. First his dad, then Bianca, Hazel, Tyson, followed by Triton and Thanatos and in the end even Hades. Whatever it was, everybody seemed to know aside from Percy. They walked farther away from the mansion than Percy had ever been before. While still staying on their grounds. It was a shame, truly, that he had not yet explored his family's home properly. The farther they went, the more curious he grew. A shed? No, a barn. No...

"Stables?", asked Percy dumbfounded. "You have _stables_ on your property?"

"No", replied Poseidon and shook his head. "_We_ have stables on _our_ property, Percy."

Percy flushed and stared. Poseidon smiled and rested one hand on his son's shoulder.

"You need to meet Rainbow! He's all nice and fluffy and sweet and mine!", exclaimed Tyson.

"Who's Rainbow?", asked Percy curiously, smiling at his little brother.

"Rainbow is the pony we bought for Tyson", replied Hades. "Even though Poseidon had been very much against the notion of giving him one, my love soon changed his mind after I bought _him_ a horse. After that, well, Poseidon discovered his love for those big, frightening animals-"

"Hades is afraid of horses. I find that endearing", interrupted Poseidon with a teasing grin.

Hades glared at his boyfriend before continuing. "Tyson, Hazel, Nico and Bianca each own their own horse. Well, Tyson owns a pony because he's too small for a real horse."

"And ponies are more awesome! I wanted a unicorn though... like Twilight Sparkle...", frowned Tyson upset. "But daddy says there are no unicorns in real. So I got Rainbow instead!"

They entered the stables and Percy marveled at the beauties inside. His... siblings took their places aside one horse each. Bianca's was a pretty, peanut-butter colored stallion, Nico's a pitch-black stallion that held storm in his eyes, Hazel's was brown too and looked like a real wild-spirit, while Tyson's was an adorable, little pony, nudging Tyson's head softly. There were two more. A proud, white stallion who just got patted by Poseidon and another stallion, black and handsome.

"This is Pegasus, he's mine", smiled Poseidon, caressing Pegasus' white mane. "Bianca's is named Scipio, Nico's is Tempest, next to Hazel is Arion and Tyson already introduced Rainbow."

"What about you?", asked Percy with a frown, turning to Thanatos and Triton.

"We already graduated by the time dad came up with this and with college, well, we're a little too busy to tend to our own horses. We barely spend more time than sleep and eating here and once we're out of college, we'll also be out of the house. That aside, Thanatos shares papà's fear of horses", answered Triton and laughed a little. "I occasionally borrow Pegasus though."

"A college fund is one thing, a cellphone okay, but I am _not_ accepting a _horse_! I swear, if I find car-keys in my shoes tomorrow morning, I'll go and live with Leo!", exclaimed Percy.

"I'm sure Leo would like that", laughed Hazel amused. "He really likes you."

"Let me rephrase it then", hummed Poseidon with a mischievous smile. "This is Blackjack. Blackjack had been in a circus before, had been... mistreated badly. Uncontrollable is what they called him at the animal shelter where I found him. If I hadn't bought him, he would have gone to the knacker. But Hades, once he noticed my... obsession with horses, told me I was not to bring every hurt little pony in that I find on the streets. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Never found a pony on the streets before. So I decided to buy him for you. If you don't want him though, I suppose... we will have to bring him to the knacker after all..."

Percy glared at his father. "You are_ so_ cheap! H—How am I supposed to say no now?!"

"I believe the whole point of my argument was to make any of your arguments utterly invalid", chimed Poseidon with a broad, pleased grin. "Now, will you keep him or will he go?"

Percy continued to glare daggers at Poseidon before sighing in defeat. "Let's settle on _this_ making up for the sixteen birthdays you missed and never talk about it again. Still, no car. Ever. If I ever want one, I'll buy it from the money _I_ will save up and earn myself. Understood?"

Poseidon chuckled as he climbed onto Pegasus' back. "Absolutely. No car. A yacht perhaps then?"

"_Dad_!", exclaimed Percy loudly. "Stop it! Now!"

"Okay, okay! Maybe a bike then", teased Poseidon. "Now, will you join me in a ride? I believe you still haven't seen all of di Angelo Manor? You coming too, bambini?"

Hazel, Bianca, Tyson and Nico were fast to climb their horses' backs. Jason followed on Nico's, knowing that Tempest liked him far better than Nico anyway. As he watched his new family all standing there and watching, he felt Hades' hand heavy on his shoulder.

"Go and join them, bambino. Thanatos, Triton and I will prepare dinner", ushered Hades.

Percy's eyes sparkled as he reached his hand out for Blackjack. The stallion who had been bucking up before appeared all calm in the presence of Percy and Hades was startled with how much ease Percy got to sit on the mighty beast. The lawyer smiled fondly as he watched them riding off.

/break\

Riding had been a pain in the ass. Nico didn't like it too much, but he enjoyed riding with his dad and siblings. Dinner had been relatively... eatable. Only relatively though since neither Thanatos, Triton nor Hades were great cooks. All of that after hours of trying to beat math into the thick skulls of Jason and Percy. The Italian deemed it fit that he should be allowed to catch a break. 'A break' meant sitting between Jason's legs and sucking the blonde off like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck", moaned Jason and bucked up into Nico's throat. "M—More..."

Nico smirked and cupped Jason's balls, handling them just the way Jason liked it until the blonde was whimpering in need. Teasing the underside of Jason's cock with his tongue, Nico easily made his boyfriend come. Coughing a little, he managed to catch it all and swallow. He got up and crawled to lay beside his lover, kissing Jason's pulse, which was racing fiercely.

"You know, your cock-sucking skills alone are reason enough to love you, Nico", panted Jason and pulled Nico into a tight embrace, his lips trailing along Nico's collarbone. "I love you."

"I gathered as much", smirked Nico teasingly. "I love you too, Jay. And... thanks. For being so accepting that I spend so much time with Percy. For not being overly jealous."

"Well, it's hard to be angry with Percy. He's adorableness incarnated", huffed Jason with a pout. "You on the other hand, if I catch you being inappropriate with Percy without me, you'll suffer."

"Without you?", repeated Nico amused and laughed.

"I thought that much was obvious", whispered Jason softly, kissing Nico.

/break\

"Hazel's room is farther down the hall. But you should know that."

"Yes, well. I've come to spend some time with you", chuckled Leo amused as he entered Percy's room. "You may believe it or not, but the key to a working threesome-relationship is that you trust each other and that you can also spend some one-on-one time together, without the third party feeling neglected or left out. Right now, Frank and Hazel are on a date together. That's how we often spend our weekends actually. Yesterday was me and Hazel, hence me being on the sleep-over, and tomorrow will be Frank and me. Always sitting on each other is what makes it complicated, always trying to include all three of us. So I thought I'd spend the time getting to know you better."

"Cool", nodded Percy with a grin and scooted over on his bed. "I'm watching _Doctor Who_. Join?"

"Most important and most obvious question first: Favorite Doctor?", dared Leo impishly.

"Matt Smith", replied Percy without missing a beat.

"Well... I don't think this friendship will work then", frowned Leo and shook his head in mock concern. "Because no one is more awesome than David Tennant. So I should leave."

"Or we watch _The Day of the Doctor_ together?", offered Percy mischievously. "Because what's better than having one Doctor?" Both answered the same moment: "Three Doctors."

"Though thinking like that, we could as well watch _Journey's End_", mused Leo and sat down next to Percy on the bed. "I know, I know. No Matt Smith for you. But two Davids for me."

Both giggled at that and Percy grabbed the bowl of popcorn to offer it to Leo before pressing play. He found it ridiculous to have a TV in his bedroom, but since he had one, why not use it? The two of them spend the whole night talking about _Doctor Who_ and gossiping together.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have Percy's first day at school, getting to know everyone on different grounds. Not everyone is nice though. Tell me, what do you think what kind of extracurricular activity - aside from the swim-team, obviously - should Percy test? I'd imagine him walking in on clubs and sitting through an afternoon with them would be fun, but I can't decide which clubs he should test... Also, more Grover-Percy-bonding, Leo-Percy-bonding and protective!Nico and protective!Jason!  
_


End file.
